Finding Haven
by KeepCalmAndContinueBlissfully
Summary: Beacon Hills keeps getting stranger, and to Riley Haven's displeasure more and more people are ending up murdered. Can she use her new found gift to seek out how to save the people she loves before it's too late? What's in store for her as things like a Darach and Alpha packs start showing up? History may just end up repeating itself. *second installment of the Haven Series.*
1. Chapter 1

**Month One: May**

_There's nothing anyone can teach you that will prepare you for the life endeavors you are bound to have. You will make mistakes, fall in love, lose yourself and find yourself. It's a repeating cycle that continues on until the day you whither up and become frail. It's a journey you'll remember as the years pass on. Memories you hope you'll never forget, and memories you hope will fade alongside the dull heart ache that bruises your ego with each reminder._

_Journey is inevitable for human life. _

_But what about those who stood on the blurred line between something human, and something extraordinary? Did those who possessed such capabilities have a much bigger story to live? If they did, what stories would they tell upon their death bed? Which would be worth sharing? Which would be the stories they kept to themselves? Would they relay the time they found love while drowning in the bottom of a pool, or would they retell the time they stood frightened with a gun pulled to their head?_

_Every journey has two outcomes, and your instinct in that moment in time determines your fate. What if you were able to come out alive in each situation, how differently would your obstructed views on death become? When your fighting not only for your own life, but for the friend that stands beside you - only then do you realize what death might do to you. Even if it's not bestowed upon you directly, the death of people around you is what hurts the most._

_And though our lives are laced with uncertainty, our journey will always end the same way. We'll lead the lives that are suited for us, but in the end we all become will all become frail._

The things that repeated over and over inside Riley's mind were enough to make any normal person go crazy. She stayed awake the entire night, thinking deeply of things that weren't within her reasoning. She'd toss and turn, but her mind buzzed like a hive, never allowing her body to slip into the restful state she craved. She rubbed her eyes, yawning at the morning sun. This was the one thing she loved about summer vacation, that she had no place special to be. Unless of course she worked, but since her job had boosted her up to assistant manager, she was getting less and less free time. She only receive one-_maybe_ two days off a week, and that was seriously cutting into her social life.

But because she'd proven herself to be a hard worker, the manager only had her scheduled for the night shifts, and Riley used her days wisely.

Like today, as she tied her tennis shoes, grabbing a banana on the way out the door. She'd had a special job since summer had begun. Jackson had been re-birthed, and it was Derek's duty to teach him all of the werewolf responsibilities he could before the start of Jackson's Junior year. Since it was his responsibility, Riley took it upon herself to get him through the training he needed.

She used what careful tactics Chris had showed her, and used them to teach Jackson of how he could defend himself against a hunter. Little did Riley know, Derek was also using this method to make Riley more skilled in her defense. It was a winning battle for both parties, and she couldn't complain. They'd started the training nearly three weeks ago, and she could already feel the gaining tactics grow on her. She became familiar with them, allowing her muscles to memorize the fighting sequences.

The morning chill faded as she weaved her way through the abandoned building, finding Derek's door with ease and familiarity. Nothing in this world could compare to the smile that creeped over his lips when he spotted her first thing each morning. His chin would dimple, and his skin stretched effortlessly over his cheeks. She made her way to him, kissing his rough lips tenderly.

"You two just going to make out all day, or what?" A snide voice chimed. Riley peeked over her shoulder to see Jackson bent at the waist. His rigid hands tied his shoes, anxious for today's lesson. Riley rolled her eyes, setting her bags down as she slipped her dagger from the front pocket. She snapped the protective guard over it, ensuring the blade was concealed.

"As a hunter, their instinct is to bring down whatever is terrorizing them, so use that to your advantage." Derek nodded to Jackson, ensuring he understood. "If it's a life or death situation, you can't hold back." He glanced to Riley then, narrowing his eyes. "A werewolf will do anything to stay alive. It's instinct is to _kill_ before it is _killed_."

Riley agreed, heading for her end of the room. She bounced on her toes, stretching in preparation for the days lesson. Her eyes shut, taking a calming breath as Derek gave the signal to go ahead. Jackson came forward, leaping from side to side as he made his way down the narrowed space. Riley had seen him use this tactic many times before, and she already knew the outcome. Her skilled eyes remained on Jackson's form, calculating each movement to her advantage. He used this moment to show off, bounding off a pillar as he flipped through the air with ease.

And from the pillar, just like Riley suspected, lunged for her. They both fell to the ground, his weight bounding her, but she had the upper hand. Flipping their bodies over, straddling his waist as she held the dagger to his chest. A muffled chuckle sounded from Derek's lips, and Jackson squirmed beneath her. He got up, nostrils flaring as he brushed off his shirt. "You keeping count, Isaac?" Derek eyed the wolf seated across from him on the stair case.

Isaac nodded, holding up a single finger. "Riley-one. Jackson-_zero_."

"Again." Jackson demanded, heading for his head of the room. He cracked his neck in preparation. He shook his shoulders, flexing his chest as he bent as his knees. His eyes narrowed to her, his temper bubbling higher and higher. Riley twisted the blade between her fingers, a deep sigh escaping her lungs. She licked her lips, tasting a mix between Derek and his dusty, abandoned home. She didn't have to see Derek to know he gave the signal as Jackson's form came barreling toward her. She didn't cower like she use to, standing her ground as a gutted snarl escaped his teeth.

She held her blade up and out, but not even that was enough. His rigid hands grasped her shoulders, shoving her back as he pinned her against the wall behind her. They stood face to face, neither one cowering as both of their tempers grew. "_Enough_." Derek snapped. His voice echoing off the walls as his command weighed down Jackson. Derek narrowed his eyes until he let go of Riley, taking a step back as he smirked. "Apologize." Derek gritted his teeth, eyeing Riley for any sign of damage.

"Apologize?" Jackson hissed. "For what? I won fair and square!" Riley could sense the tension in the room as she put a reassuring hand on Derek.

"No. It's okay." Riley rolled her shoulders, hiding back her wince. She was positive Jackson had bruised her. "He and I are tied." She silently thanked him for the stunt he had pulled. It was a wake up call for Riley, reminding her of just how unprepared she could be at times where her life was threatened. Jackson's cocky smirk was another reminder of how much of a jerk he still was. Though he had been depressed for weeks about the killings he'd committed while the Kanima, nothing could ever diminish his attitude. "Wipe that grin off your face." Riley murmured. "I'll kick your ass next time, you'll see."

Riley waited patiently for his smart-ass remark, but it never came. A prolonged silence hung over them, making it nearly unbearable to withstand. Jackson sighed, cracking his fingers nervously as he side-eyed Derek. "There-_ugh_," Jackson gulped. "There won't be a next time." The tension spread quickly, engulfing the room like wildfire as Riley glanced from Jackson to Derek. Neither of them speaking as they waited for him to explain. "My dad-_ugh_. . . my dad got a job offer, so. . ." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

He'd waited till the last minute, not wanting to tell anyone just yet. "Where?" Riley breathed, the news still sending an uncertain shock through her body.

"London."

Riley and Derek glanced to one another, both wondering if this was a prank. One look to Jackson, witnessing the sorrow and sheepish apology in his eyes, and Riley knew it was not. "When?" Isaac spoke up from the banister, his brows knitting together.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips. A nervous hand ran through his hair, crossing back over his chest as he finally looked Derek in the eyes. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow Morning?" Riley screeched. "You're telling us now? Jesus Christ, Jackson!" Riley rubbed at her temple, already feeling the ache of a migraine work its way in. "I mean, have you even told Lydia yet?"

He looked to his hands, fiddling in his pockets as he shook his head. "I was going to tell her tonight. Let her down easy, you know?"

"You're a fucking moron." Riley judged, shaking her head with disbelief. Things had finally become somewhat normal, and he and Lydia had finally gotten back together. She winced, just thinking about how Lydia would react to the news.

"You think you're ready to leave?" Derek questioned, eyeing Jackson with skepticism.

"You've taught me the basics." Jackson ticked his fingers off one-by-one. "Control on a full moon. Avoiding hunters. Survival skills." He threw his hands up in defeat. "What else is there to be taught?"

"You think you can get by with just that?" Derek fumed. "I've been a werewolf my entire life, and I'm still learning." He huffed, pursing his lips as he shook his head frantically. "You should have told us sooner." Derek cursed him.

He hung his head with sudden guilt, knowing he was to blame for their late knowledge. That was the thing about Jackson, he could be the biggest dick, but then become guilt ridden within seconds. It was how he functioned now, and most of the time he used his cockiness to hide the overwhelming depression that crippled him from the inside out.

"So. . ." Riley mumbled, trying her best to fill the silence. "London, _huh_?" Jackson nodded, a small smirk appearing momentarily. He was excited for the change of scenery. He was glad to have a fresh start. "Since you're untimely departure has us all in a funk, I think you should make it up to us by sending me back a British man."

The loudest snort Riley had ever managed to hear in her eighteen years of life sounded right beside her. Derek rolled his eyes, his body relaxing at Riley's voice. He sighed then, looking back to Jackson with demanding eyes. "You stay in touch. You're my responsibility." If there was an award for most awkward goodbyes, Derek would have won. He should have been use to it by now, but no words could form on his lips. Just a curt nod as Jackson finally escaped the shadows of the abandoned building. Each time he was forced with a goodbye, it was only a reminder of what was coming.

Something he'd only shared with Isaac. Something he needed Jackson's help with, but was now a werewolf short. Something was coming. . . and he was more unprepared than he was yesterday. He found comfort in Riley's touch. The warmth in her palm as she rubbed his shoulders. The flavor of her lips as they pressed to his jaw, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Maybe he could defeat whatever was coming without putting people's lives in danger. Maybe he could withstand the storm before the lighting even struck.

"I'm starving." Isaac whined, standing up with stiff legs. He descended the stairs, grabbing his jacket. "Can we go get some dinner?" He'd become use to being the third wheel these days, and it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

"I can't." Riley pulled away from Derek's grip. "I promised Scott and Stiles I'd be there for their weekly movie date."

"Scott and Stiles have movie dates?" Isaac's brows furrowed. "That's romantic."

"They call it _Bro Thursdays_." Riley shrugged, she shook her head at the thought of it being anything romantic. "You guys can come if you want."

"I'm gonna pass." Derek grunted, plopping down onto a chair. "You have fun."

"What about you Isaac?" Riley sighed, slipping on her coat. She pecked Derek on the lips once more before heading for the door. "You coming?"

"Will there be food?" Isaac questioned. Riley shrugged, nodding her head. "Then I'm in."

* * *

Derek was generous that night, allowing Isaac to borrow the car as they drove to Stiles' house. Though he had given him detailed instructions on how to care for his Camaro, Isaac didn't think twice about popping open a bag of chips as he drove. "He'll kill you if you get crumbs everywhere." Riley noted, watching as he shoveled handful after handful of cheesy puffs into his salivating mouth. "You're disgusting." Riley turned away, the constant crunch of the chips ringing in her ears.

"I'm a growing boy." Isaac corrected. "A _werewolf_ at that."

"You're a pig. God!" Riley sighed, snatching the half empty bag away from his clutch. "This was suppose to be for the movie!"

"I have no regrets." Isaac burped, his fingers stained orange. He licked them clean before grasping the steering wheel. Riley made a mental note to clean the car before they went back to Derek's. As much as Isaac annoyed her sometimes, she wouldn't let him get in trouble for the orange crumbs littering the leather seats. They let themselves in once they got to Stiles' house. Isaac followed Riley upstairs timidly, wondering if maybe it was a good idea to come after all. He wasn't best friends with the other boys, and thought his presence could become unwanted.

Being unwanted wasn't a new feeling for him. He'd felt that most of his teenage life.

Riley hustled through the door, kicking off her shoes as she bounced on to Stiles' bed. "I brought a friend." Riley chimed, motioning to Isaac as he shyly approached the door. Scott and Stiles smiled, both seated on the pillows on the floor, motioning for Isaac to come on in. He took a seat on the bed beside Riley, feeling refreshed with their approval. "Did you bring the snacks?" Stiles chirped, popping the movie into his Xbox. Riley side glanced Isaac, biting her lip as she tossed some candy bars, twizzlers, and a half eaten bag of cheese puffs on the floor. He pressed play, taking a seat beside Scott as the movie began. Scott sat below Riley, his fingers tapping the screen of his phone hesitantly, his lips pursing. "Don't do it." Stiles whispered to him, bumping his shoulder with his own.

His slumped shoulders caught her attention, leaning on her elbow as she hovered to see his face. "Do what?"

Scott sighed, his thumbs twitching over his phone again. "I haven't. . . I haven't texted Allison since she left for the summ-"

"I swear to God!" Stiles hissed. "If you even pull her number up on your phone, I will rip your thumbs off!"

"I agree." Riley sided, watching as Scott flipped his phone over and over in his hands.

"You're just saying that because she held a knife to your throat." Scott spat, feeling the weight as they ganged up on him.

"She also stabbed me with knives." Isaac held up a hand before ripping open his candy bar.

"You're better of without her, Scott." Riley murmured honestly. "I think a summer alone will help you understand what she did."

Scott nodded, sighing deeply as he remembered the months he'd spent with her. Allison's smile and laugh all replaying in his memory, reminding him of the girl he'd lost. He'd promised her he'd wait, but only a month into summer and he was tired of hoping. "I'm texting her." Scott finally chanted, pulling her number onto his screen. His fingers clicked against the keyboard, writing out his feelings. Riley fumbled, rolling from the bed as she landed on top of him, screeching for him to stop. He rolled them over, pinning her to the ground with a sigh of victory, only to have Stiles climb on him from behind.

The added weight should have made her cry out, but the adrenaline pumped through her veins, using her hands to weave around Scott's body as both she and Stiles wrestled him for the phone. It was quite comical for Isaac as he lounged on the bed, eating his Snickers as he watched them tackle one another. His mouthful of chocolate snagged in his throat as somebody suddenly walked through the thresh hold of stiles' room.

"I got Pizza-" John trailed off, watching with slight disturbance as the kids he thought of as children made a dog pile on top of Scott. Isaac froze, becoming uncomfortable as the Sheriff that had arrested him layed his eyes upon him. The smell of melting cheese drove Isaac wild as he stood up suddenly, mumbling a _thank you _as he grasped the box from John's hands. "What the hell is going on?"

Scott sighed with defeat as Riley snatched the phone from his palm, powering it down before slipping it into her cleavage. "Nothing!" Riley assured. "Nothing at all. Just hanging out, ya know? _Bro Thursdays_." Riley punched Stiles' arm playfully, sitting back on the bed.

John nodded, scratching his head with confusion. He sighed then, reminding himself that they were teenagers, and they could be doing things much worse than wrestling each other in his sons room. He went to leave, but stopped, turning back as he remembered something. "Why does that Camaro out front look so familiar?"

* * *

**Month Two: June**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Riley gaped, watching as Derek stretched his arms out in front of him. His joints cracked, making her wince with confusion and uncertainty.

"It's only three days." He reminded her, continuing to warm up before they went at it.

Since Jackson's departure, Derek had taken it upon himself to continually train Riley. On the few occasions Isaac wasn't complaining, he would put himself up against her as well. And though Derek argued with her to not hold back, he had to constantly chant his own reminder to himself quietly. _He_ had to hold back. He couldn't let himself slip up and destroy the only thing he was still graced with.

"Longest three days of my life." Riley sighed to herself, oblivious to Derek's half smile as he heard her every word. It was hard to remember he had supernatural abilities sometimes, and he took advantage of that ability whenever he could. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important. Just some bonding time with Isaac." Derek shrugged. His innocence was perplexing as Riley narrowed her eyes.

"You bonded with him last weekend." She noted. "And the weekend _before_ that."

"You ready?" Changing the subject quickly, nodding his head in her direction. She pursed her lips, taking a step forward. Riley's limbs began to shake with anticipation, waiting impatiently for the moment Derek lunged. "You need to show me how you'd defend yourself without your weapon." He repeated, taking a light breath as he took a cautious step forward.

His lithe steps were quick, polished, and deceitful. He lunged for her, only to side step her last minute. His arms wound around her waist, pulling him to her. "Fight back." He encouraged over her panicked breaths. She hesitated only momentarily, taking a deep breath to relax herself as she claimed back her confidence. Using the tactic Chris had shown her a few months prior, she followed the defensive move willfully. Her leg expanded, wrapping around his calf as she constricted it. She let her body weight fall back, burdening him as she forcefully knocked him to the ground.

"Fight back." Riley spat, repeating his earlier words.

She could feel the hesitance and the willpower behind his careful moves. She pinned his body, hoping he'd follow through with his brutal attack. He rolled them over, hovering above her as her arms clawed at his shoulders. Derek grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head with ease. A hatred filled huff escaped her lips, knowing he'd won. . . _again_. He wasn't as easy to beat like Jackson, and he'd even put up a hell of a fight. "You suck." She hissed, feeling his weight flatten her to the ground.

He smirked, chin dimpling as he leaned down, catching her bottom lip with his. Their relationship wasn't rough or hostile like he'd been use to. Their cautious approach with each other reminded him of a time he'd shared with someone else entirely different. But Riley wasn't Kate. Riley and him were mutual and equal, something he was both terrified of and passionate about.

"Where are you going?" Riley tried again, breaking away from him to search his eyes. They were still closed, and he hid them to conceal his frustration. Derek sighed, sitting up as he scratched at the scruff on his neck.

"Were searching for Boyd and Erica." He admitted, opening his eyes to reveal his hopefulness. "Isaac got a whiff of Boyd last week, but their scent vanished after a mile or two."

"You're hoping you can find it again?" Riley guessed, and he nodded.

"It's like they vanished into thin air." Derek groaned, wishing his Betas hadn't left in the first place. He'd seen the look on their families faces. He knew he was to blame for their disappearance. "I just. . ." He shook his head, looking to Riley for guidance and comfort. "I just want them safe, ya know? Is that too much to fucking ask?"

"It's not your fault."

"But it is." Derek reminded her gently. "I'm the one who let them go." His throat became dry, finding it hard to swallow. He gulped back his frustration, not meaning to reveal his thoughts so fast, and so soon. His cracked lips pursed, finding the hope he'd lost in Riley's fingertips as she roamed his arm. "I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded, not worried about his secret trips with Isaac anymore. Her belief in anything superior was nearly non-existent before she moved here, but she found herself praying for the lives of her equals more often then she'd realized. Faith was something that became imbedded in her skin. Sinking between the depths of fear and passion. Riley's faith was the anchor washing her to shore, while her guilt dragged her back to sea.

* * *

**AN: Season 3A is finally starting!**

**Let me know in the comments what you guys think so far! And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for weekly sneak peeks and such! **

**Let me know if you guys have any ideas as to what this season will offer Riley!**

**Reviews, comments and praises are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 3: July**

Patience was definitely not one of Riley's characteristics, and the fact that her inability to wait any longer made her anxiety heighten to new levels. The clock ticked in a humorous way, almost as if it were mocking her as she glared at the hand that moved gradually closer and closer to the rounding hour. Her fingers twitched as they hovered over the time clock, waiting tiredly for the moment she could clock herself out.  
Working long hours were the worst, especially in the town she lived in. A lot could happen in eight hours, especially in a place where supernatural beings accumulated rather quickly. But the summer hadn't encountered much in that department, to which Riley was thankful.

Her dreams hadn't become much of an issue either, and she'd enjoyed many nights of peaceful slumber than she could numb, overworked fingers, Riley clocked herself out. Nothing was more enjoyable than stepping foot from the one place that confined her for so many dreadful hours. She loved her job. She loved her coworkers, but juggling her full time job and school had left her more stressed than any supernatural encounter she'd witnessed.

Her feet ached, her stomach growled, but that all seemed to dull when she spotted the only thing worth staying awake for. He leaned against the sleek black car, his aviators raised by his lifted cheeks, stretching into a welcoming grin. She felt the skip in her feet as she made her way to him, her arms winding around his waist. "I missed you." Riley moaned, his arms taking the pressure of her weight off her feet. Derek's chest rumbled, the bubble of his laugh escaping his scruffy throat. "How many more times are you going to leave?"

"I only just got back in town," Derek chimed, climbing into the drivers seat as Riley did the same. "Isaac and I are planning for next weekend too." He headed for the home he hadn't seen within the past few days, keeping his eyes on the road. Finally allowing a heavy breath to escape. "We didn't find much." Derek shared, feeling flustered and angry as he swallowed back the venom in his tone. "Their scent faded too much for us to really pick up on it."

Riley nodded, staying quiet as she collected Derek's frustration. It had already been three months, and they had yet to even find a single clue on Boyd and Erica's disappearance. The hunch Derek felt deep within his bones grew larger everyday, but it was something he had to keep hidden. He couldn't allow Riley to get involved with this, this time. Her life was more in danger than she realised, and he couldn't risk her knowing the truth.  
The conversation dwindled once Riley grasped his hand in hers, rubbing his knuckles gently as he pulled into the alley way of his abandoned abode. He took a deliberate sigh, following her inside. His tired body broke under the stress, falling to his bed as soon as he got inside the abandoned train station. Her own aching muscles joined him, cuddling to his chest, finding comfort in his warmth.

"You'll find them." Riley finally managed to murmur, burrowing deeper into his touch. He nodded, hoping her words wouldn't fail him. Hoping he, himself wouldn't fail them. Boyd and Erica were his Betas, therefore his responsibility. His arms wound around her just a little bit tighter, feeling as if he'd lose her just like he lost them. Derek bit his tongue just at the thought of losing someone else. The idea literally crippled every indication that he deserved happiness. It was an overwhelming sensation, silently ebbing and flowing, creating tidal waves of self hatred and self-deprivation of anything and everything. His fingers laced in her hair, finding honesty and security within her brunette locks.

"I missed you." Derek whispered in her ear, low and gruff. Those words spoken on such a rough tongue made her smile, realizing that she wasn't the only one who suffered during his long absences. "I really missed you." He repeated, dragging his lips across her jaw, leaving a heated path as he skimmed across the soft rise of her throat.

His lips found hers, allowing himself to give in. Give and take was something Derek lived by, providing just enough of himself in order to indulge in the beauty that was the woman before him. The soft swell of her lips pressing to his was enough for any damaged person to feel wanted. It was enough to fabricate a life that he may have endured if he had met her instead of Kate. It was enough to make his knees weak, leaving him helpless in a sea of desire as regret and hatred anchored him just below the waters surface.

A sweet death, drowning in the oceans depths. Breathing in the water tainted with the kisses of a thousand suns, taking in lungfulls until there was nothing left for him to offer. Nothing left for him to take as he sunk to the bottom of everything he had ever wanted.

"You know I can hear you, right?" A voice screeched, bringing them both from their daze as Isaac's shrill voice reminded them they weren't the only ones home.

Derek pulled away, falling back onto his pillow as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He withdrew a hand from Riley's waist, rubbing his eyes with slight embarrassment. "I need to find a new place." He mumbled into his elbow, throwing his arm over his face.

"Preferably one with thicker walls!" Isaac suggested, his voice echoing from the outside of the train's doors.

Riley muffled a giggle, not aware of how much their relationship had bothered him. "Maybe we should go to my house?" Riley questioned, nudging Derek with slight amusement. He shook his head, his cheeks flushed.

"My beds more comfortable." Derek grinned, pressing his lips to hers again. Indulging in the sweet reminder that while he may be anchored down, the life vest secured to him would always be his haven.

* * *

The nights never seemed to last long enough, just like the mornings came too soon. The afternoon dwindle even further into lateness as the sun rested just over the peak of mountains dividing Beacon Hills from the next town over. The day before had seemed to drone on forever because of the elongated hours, but nothing seemed to last on her days off. She gave into the sleep she'd craved, catching up on the hours she'd skipped during the week. Waking up every so often to indulge in the presence of the only person who enjoyed lying beside her. Derek didn't suffer from the ache that working excruciatingly long hours gave Riley, but the guilt of not finding his Betas was just, if not more, as much of an ache than she could assume.

And when the sun finally set, Derek pulled away, admitting sheepishly that he had promised to meet with Peter. This entire summer he stayed hidden, enjoying what he had missed out on while dead. He checked in every now and then, even going as far as helping with Derek's search parties in order to get on his good side. He dropped her off with hesitance, considering ditching his uncle in favor of Riley, but he had to think rationally, he needed all the help he could get. . . even if it was from a psycho like his uncle Peter.

She clutched her coat to her chest, waiting until his Camaro pulled out of sight. A quiet sigh sounded, slumping her shoulders as she noted that she'd be sleeping alone tonight. She started for the stairs leading to her apartment, hating that Derek's plans had to involve the only person she seriously hated the most. She grumbled to herself, fidgeting with her key as she jammed it into the deadbolt. She hadn't been to her apartment in a full twenty four hours, and to be honest, she could go another day without having to sit in her studio apartment if it meant she wouldn't be alone.  
The door heaved open, dropping her stuff at the threshold.

The soft click of the door locking again made her calm, allowing her mind to find comfort in the familiarity of her home. She breathed in the scent of lemon-lime pinsol, flipping on the lights as she normally did. "Surprise!" Her chest constricted. Her body freezing as the blood in her veins pumped faster with not only fear, but confusion.

Riley gripped her chest, taking a steady breath as she looked into the brown eyes of her friends. Stiles held his hands up, his fingers laced around a bouquet of balloons. "You scared the shit out of me!" Riley growled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The window." Scott shrugged, his lips stretched over his teeth.

"You scaled the side of my apartment?" Riley screeched, wondering how they both managed to do so.

"Well, Scott did." Stiles admitted. "He got in, and then opened the front door." He pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair with his hand. "By the way," Stiles mentioned. "You shouldn't keep your window open. Maybe next time it wont be me and Scott hiding in here."

"Shut up." Riley hissed, swatting at his chest. "Why are you guys even here?"

"You thought we'd forget your big day?" Scott demanded, almost offended as his brows shot up in confusion. "How could we forget our best friends nineteenth birthday?" Riley blushed, hoping the day would slip by unnoticed. The first half of her day had been well spent, even if Derek was oblivious to the unspoken celebration.

Stiles grasped her hand, leading her towards her kitchen counter. He peeled back a brown grocery bag, revealing a circular cake frosted in blue icing. _Dream Big_, was written across it, and Riley narrowed her eyes. "Very funny." She laughed humorlessly, not appreciating the way they always joked about her recent gift. "I don't even like cake."

"Good." Stiles piped. "More for me." He plucked the cake from the container, shifting it onto the bare counter top. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a few stray candles as he placed them around the barrier of the cake. Scott's hand wound around Riley, lighting them with the lighter he grasped in his hand firmly. "Make a wish." Stiles urged, nudging Riley with excitement.

She eyed the flame, reminding herself this was her first birthday without her mom. She bit her lip, knowing the wish was a waste of time, but she couldn't help herself. With all she had lost with the past few months. With all that she endured since moving, she wanted something familiar. Riley craved the family she'd lost, wondering if her father or sister were even thinking of her. She bit back the bubble of tears wanting to escape, taking a deep breath before blowing out the flame that reflected the burn inside her lungs.

_I wish I could see my sister,_ Riley thought. She imagined her sisters smile, hoping she hadn't forgotten her on the only day she could claim as her own.

"What'd ya wish for?" Scott pressed, not bothering with a plate as he dug his fork into the thick frosting. He shoveled it into his mouth before Riley could complain.

"She can't tell you!" Stiles reminded him. "Or her wish won't come true." Stiles opted for licking the candles clean of the frosting that clung to the bottom. "But I am curious," Stiles mumbled, his lips tinted blue from the food coloring. "I have a feeling your wish involves Derek."

"Not even close." Riley corrected him, caving in as she swiped her finger across the bottom of the cake. She collected a swab of icing, licking her finger clean. "I made a wish for my sister."

"Now it won't come true!" Stiles whined.

"You have a sister?" Scott echoed, his brows furrowing in confusion. Riley nodded, not going into detail.

"I wasn't counting on that wish anyway." Riley murmured. "Thank you for this." She smiled, and she didn't fake it. She'd been bummed the entire week, and she needed something to lift her spirits, and she knew she could always count on her friends. "How'd you even know?"

"The first time I met you," Stiles mumbled around a bite of vanilla cake. "When I knocked your transcripts off your desk-"

"And embarrassed me in front of the entire class." Riley reminded. Stiles pursed his lips, continuing on anyway.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you? _Anyway,_" His tongue darted out, collecting the blue cream that had collected at the corner of his lips. "I have a good memory, and I just remember seeing your birthday."

"That was so long ago." Riley gathered, knitting her brows as she tried to remember that far back.

"It feels like it's been longer," Scott agreed. "With all that's happened, it feels like a century ago."

"More like a millennium." Stiles added, helping himself to a second serving of cake. "Time flies when you're battling the supernatural."

While Riley was undoubtedly grateful for the friends who surprised her for her birthday, it only made her feel worse when it was time for them to leave. It was as if she was being celebrated for being alive, only to feel the cold, remorseful death consume her when the party ended. It was always tradition in her family to watch movie marathons for each others birthday. These days, Riley didn't even own a TV. Riley didn't even have family to spend it with, and thats why the loneliness crept in deeper than it should have.

Thats why it consumed her, and made her feel as if she were nothing special. She was nothing worth celebrating.

She sat on her bed, flustered and alone as she twirled a single piece of red ribbon between her fingers. Stiles and Scott had one last surprise in store for her before they left for the night, and it sure wasn't a disappointment. Layered beneath Batman wrapping paper, held together with strips of overlapped ductape was a stuffed black wolf.

While they found it comical to tie a dog tag to it's neck, claiming it's name as _Derek_, Riley found comfort in it's gold eyes. She hugged it closely, seeking out the warmth of him, knowing it'd keep her company when Derek himself went on his long trips with Isaac. There was nothing worse than feeling alone on your own birthday, and Riley had herself to blame for that. She didn't want the fuss, the attention, or to even be reminded of her birth. Just the simple word threatened every memory she'd so desperatly held back. She weaved the red ribbon between her fingers, trying not to imagine a time when things were much simpler.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Riley squinted into her half lit apartment, wondering who would come over so late in the night. She slipped from her sheets, heading for the door as a gentle knock sounded on the other side once more. "Hey." A quiet voice whispered. His lips were thin and cracked, his hair disheveled as he sheepishly held his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Hi." Riley murmured back, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. "I thought you were staying at Peter's for the night?"

"I was." Derek nodded, shuffling awkwardly from side to side. "Until I got a text from Stiles." He pursed his lips, peeking at Riley through his lashes. "Imagine my surprise when he asked me to come to your impromptu birthday party." She bit her lip nervously, not able to meet his questioning gaze. This was exactly why she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want anyone to feel obligated to ensure her day was indeed birthday worthy. "Why didn't you tell me?" Derek questioned, wondering if maybe she hadn't deemed him worthy enough to know.

He felt his shoulders shake, cold from the chilly night breeze as the unspoken celebration sunk deeper inside. It granted him no warmth as it accumulated in his chest. Riley rose a timid shoulder, stepping from the doorway as she let him inside. Derek eyed the balloon bouquet with jelousy, wishing he could have been the one to get her one first. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." He sighed.

"No-no! That's okay!" Riley defended, her eyes assuring. "I didn't want you to."

"Normal people would appreciate gifts on their birthday." Derek scolded, pacing into her kitchen, eyeing the left over cake sitting on the counter. "Tell me what you want, and I'll get it." Derek instructed, leaning against the counter tops. He waited patiently for her reply.

"You spent the entire day with me, Derek." She reminded him tenderly. "That's honestly the only thing I wanted."

"And I managed to screw that up too." Derek sighed. "If you had told me I wouldn't have left." He shook his head, motioning to her. "Now tell me what I can give you so I don't feel like such a horrible person."

Riley crossed her arms over her chest, realizing this argument was going nowhere. If Derek was so hell bent on giving her something, than she was going to ask for the one thing she knew he wouldn't allow. "Fine." Riley huffed, sounding annoyed. In reality, she was giddy with amusement. "There's one thing you can give me." Riley took a step forward, placing her hands delicately on Derek's abdomen. She gripped his shirt, pulling herself closer to him, kissing his jaw with soft, peppered kisses. "One thing I've wanted since the day I met you."

A heated passion blazed across his skin, sending him into an overwhelmed state of mind. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer. Her lips sent pleasant electric sparks down the base of his throat, tilting his head to give her better access. "What is it?" He felt himself whine as her lips found the delicate crevice of his jaw. She smiled against the scruff of his skin, bringing her lips to his ear. His grip tightened, his hands desperately clawing at the small of Riley's back. Her exposed flesh fit so intimately in his rigid hands. "Let me drive the Camaro." 

It was the strangest thing for him as he got into the passenger side of his own car. For so long he'd loved teasing Riley about the Camaro, and now he sat flustered and unsure as she climbed into the drivers seat. He held the keys tightly in his grasp, still deciding if he could allow someone else to drive his car. Hadn't Riley mentioned crashing an expensive car already? "I'm not so sure-"

"Give me the damn keys, Derek." Riley huffed, glaring at him through her lashes. She held her hand out, wiggling her fingers as she waited impatiently. Her stomach was in knots, the _good_ kind of knots as she viewed the street from the left side of the car. The sleek leather seats were much more comfortable than the passenger side. She really hadn't planned on him agreeing to this, but Derek was always full of surprises. He'd nodded his head, pursing his lips as his eyes narrowed at her accusingly. She'd basically tricked him into this, and Derek knew how manipulative she could be. "You promised."

He sighed, placing the keys in her hands lightly. "One scratch," Derek warned, "and I'll rip the head off that ridiculous stuffed animal."

"It's a stuffed wolf," Riley corrected, "and his name is _Derek_."

"Whatever." He sighed, buckling his seat belt. Riley's fingers twitched, excitedly starting the car. It rumbled to life, purring beneath her feet as she pulled out of her apartment complex. "Easy." Derek warned as Riley floored it down an empty street. "Last thing we need is the Sheriff pulling us over."

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips, but she eased her foot from the gas pedal. "Better?" She mumbled, amused with Derek's obvious irritation. Derek may have thought she'd wanted to drive the car for his simple displeasure, but it was something much deeper than that.  
Not only was the Camaro the reason they met, but cars had always been a hobby of hers. Ever since her father was around, since he'd taken her to his car dealership at the age of seven. Cars were, and always would be sort of a memory of him.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley voiced, glancing to Derek with sheepish eyes. She continued down the empty freeway as the night managed to pass into the early morning. "You looked kind of. . . surprised when I asked to drive your car."

"That's not a question." Derek remarked, his eyes slyly checking the speedometer.

"I know, but. . ." Riley trailed off, her cheeks brightening as she hid her smirk. "Were you thinking I was going to ask you for something else?"

His lips twitched, knowing he'd asked himself the same question. She'd come on to him, clawing at him as she kissed her way up his neck. He thought her intentions had been clear, but just like every other time his assumptions about Riley had proven to be false. "No." Derek lied, feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd thought her motives had been leading to something other than his car. Riley nodded, letting the question drop as she continued winding down the road. His lips twitched at the corners as a devious plan ignited within his mind. Two could play the flirty game, and the odds were in his favor. With a relaxed hand, he grasped Riley's knee. "I'm sorry for being a jerk on your birthday." Riley kept her eyes forward, shrugging it off as she reminded him again it had been perfect. He sighed, agreeing with her as his thumb swirled over her knee cap.

Riley had done extremely well at using her body to persuade him, and he wondered if possibly his own hand could have the same effect on her. An eye for an eye as he evened out the playing field. His hand traveled up her leg, ghosting over her thigh. He could hear the heightened beat of her heart, watching with steady eyes as she tried hard to focus on the road ahead of her. His fingers clasped the soft skin of her thigh, his smirk tightening when a shaky breath escaped her lips.

He idled on her thigh, letting the tip of his pinky finger tease her tanned skin as it pushed the edge of her dress higher. Riley's breath shifted, her eyes closing as she tried to reason with herself. She steadied her lungs, grasping the steering wheel tighter as his hand rode higher up her skin.

One second.

One second of blinking back the sensation bubbling inside her, and the Camaro shifted off the road, leading the car into outstretched fields of green. The hood crashing into a telephone pole, propelling both of them forward as the air bags deployed. One second of human touch was all it took. 

_They sat on the side of the road, Derek's phone to his ear as he tried desperately to find cell service. Riley stood beside him, twirling her own useless device in her hands. She eyed the Camaro with guilt, reminding herself that she'd crashed two expensive cars in her life. She sighed, wincing at the memory. "Are you hurt?" Derek had asked for the hundredth time._

_"No. Not at all." It wasn't a lie this time. She would have been more severely injured if it weren't for Derek. When the air bags had deployed, his arm had shot across her chest protectively, shielding her from the eruption. He'd pinned her to her seat, saving her from any head trauma that was bound to ensue._

_But everything comes with consequences._

_While he'd shot to protect her, the air bag had gathered so much force on it's way out that it had completely broken his arm. He'd winced momentarily, shrugging it off as a flesh wound as his Alpha status began repairing the splintered bone. He'd wiped the blood off on his dark denim jeans just in time, hiding his wounds as a cop car pulled over to the side of the road. The officer turned the headlights on, hopping from his car with instinct and worry. "You guys okay?"_

_"Fuck." Riley whispered, turning to face the familiar voice. She put herself in front of Derek, facing the Sheriff one-on-one. "Yeah, were fine. Just a little car trouble."_

_"A little car trouble?" Sheriff Stilinski hissed, eyes adjusting to the accident and people before him. "You guys are lucky you're not dea-Riley?" John squinted at her face, making out her features through the darkened haze. "Should I call for an ambul-"_

_"That's not quite necessary, sir." The voice behind her spoke softly, almost unrecognizable as Derek stepped from her side. "Were both a little shaken, but I think were okay." He held his arm behind his back as the final wound began to heal._

_John's eyes widened, watching as one of the towns hellions stepped from his son's best friend's shadow. His hand twitched for his gun, freezing when he looked to Riley's comfortable stance beside the exonerated man. He felt his dinner rise in his throat, shocked at the display as he glanced back to the fancy Camaro he'd grown to hate. "I-I need to see a liscence and registration." John stuttered, already knowing Derek had them from the time he'd last put him in custody._

_Derek nodded, slowly making his way back to the car, shuffling through the dashboard in search for John's request. Officer Stilinski made his way to Riley's side, one hand still poised on his gun. . . just in case. "Are you okay?" He begged her, his hand firmly gripping her shoulder._

_"I'm fine." Riley swallowed, anxious at John's behavior._

_"Look," John steadied his eyes on her. "If you're in a bad situation, and you can't get out of it, you can let me know."_

_Riley's lips parted at his assumption, a bit offended that he'd think Derek was capable of kidnapping. "Here you go, sir." Derek returned, holding the papers in his hand, extended out toward the cop. John flinched, quickly snatching the papers away as he read over them._

_"And who was driving the car?" John looked to Derek, eyes narrowed at the man who'd nearly gotten the girl he considered a daughter killed._

_"I was." Riley cleared her throat, pursing her lips._

_"You-you were driving?" John murmured, looking from Riley and back to the car. "How the hell did you manage to wrap it completely around a pole?"_

_"It's a special hobby of mine." Riley sighed, running a still stunned hand through her ratted hair. "We weren't able to get any service out here." She shrugged, holding up her phone._

_"I can radio for a tow truck."_

"Riley. Riley? Riley."

"What?" She perked, coming out of her daze.

"I said," Derek sighed. "Do you like this one, here? The blue one? Or that one?"

Riley bit her lip, tilting her head with deep thought. "I like the blue one better." She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing from car to car as they stood in the lot of a local car dealership. She had hesitated on coming, unsure if she could manage to be somewhere that hit a little too close to home for her comfort. But she was the reason his Camaro was totalled. . . It was actually both of their faults, seeing as Derek had become a little too flirty.

"That's the one I like too." Derek nodded, opening the drivers side, skimming his hands over the black frame. This Toyota would never be his Camaro, but it was a pretty nice follow-up.

"It's a Toyota FJ Cruiser." A voice piped. A young, blonde man approached, his button down shirt rolled up his arms. "It's one of our best sellers this season." With a flick of Derek's wrist, he waved him off, assuring him he wasn't in need of the sale rep's opinion. Riley's own fingers glided over the hood of the car, almost able to see her reflection in the sleek paint job.

"I'm not sure, Derek." Riley bit the nail of her thumb. "This is kind of a soccer mom car. . . not really up your ally."

He rolled his eyes, seated in the drivers side, toying with the controls. "I'm just thinking about space, ya know?" His fingers drummed against the steering wheel numbly. "I've got you and Isaac now. It just seems reasonable."

"I've got to be honest," Riley huffed, patting the hood of the car. "This thing isn't a chick magnet."

He let out a humored chuckle, eying Riley through the window. "You gonna' ditch me now that the Camaro's gone? I always knew you were just using me for it." He joked, getting out of the cab as he hailed down that persistent sales rep. She rubbed her temples, gaining a headache from the sudden laughter spurt.

She closed her eyes, still sleep deprived from the night before.

_It had been an awkward thirty-four minutes as John stared down Derek, waiting impatiently for the tow truck to arrive. He was silent, amused with how uncomfortable Riley was as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. And when the tow truck finallys did arrive, Derek scurried off to help him load his car, relieved to be free from the Sheriff's glaring eyes. "So what's the deal?" John huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, peering down at Riley as she watched them load the Camaro with observant eyes._

_"What deal?" Riley's brows knitted together in confusion._

_"The deal with you two. Why were you driving his car?" John was curious, his brow arched with authority. He was not only in Officer mode, but father mode as well._

_"He let me take it for a spin." Riley shrugged, drumming her fingers across her arms nervously. "It was the only birthday present I wanted from him."_

_John blinked back his authoritative glare, his eyes becoming soft as he realized why his son had bought a bouquet of balloons. '_She doesn't have anyone to spend it with_.' He'd over heard Stiles murmur with Scott. '_She deserves a nice birthday_.' "Ah." John nodded, dropping his arms to his side. He checked his wrist watch, noticing the hour round up to nearly three in the morning. "Happy belated birthday." Riley smiled, nodding her head, thankful that a father figure had taken notice. "So uh-" John stuttered, digging the toe of his work boot into the pavement. "So are you two-are you guys together?"_

_"If you consider me being locked up in his basement as together, than yeah. I guess so." John's eyes widened, his hand shifting for his walkie talkie. "I'm kidding." Riley assured him, her lips turned up at the corners. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure of his question. "Yes. I guess were together." _

_Her and Derek had never quite put a label on the status of their relationship, and she'd never thought about it until now. "I don't like it." John muttered, his eyes glaring into Derek's back as he hitched his car to the trailer. "He doesn't have a good reputation."_

_John frowned, realizing he was having a talk about boys with the daughter he'd never had. Him and his wife had planned on more children, but their family plans were cut short so soon. He'd always wanted a daughter, and he found closure for the fact that he'd never have one in the eyes of Riley. She was everything he'd hoped his child would be. She was also a crippling reminder that her parents would never get to see the woman she'd blossom into as she aged._

_"He has a good heart." Riley nodded. "And that's all that really matters."_

_"You don't care that he killed his sister?" John pressed, his eyes harsh._

_"He didn't." Riley argued, becoming defensive and protective. "I wish I could explain." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's more innocent than you realize."_

_"Innocent my ass."_

"Riley. Riley? You must be exhausted if you keep zoning out like that." Derek grasped her hand, pulling her from her memory. She yawned for show, playing up her tired expression.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I didn't get any sleep."

"You can sleep in my brand new car." Derek smiled, his chin dimpling as he swung the keys around his index finger. "Let's go before you pass out on the floor."

* * *

**AN: This website was giving such trouble all day yesterday and today when I tried to upload this! Sorry for the wait and I hope that maybe this wait was worth it! As always, next chapter is released next Monday and until then I post teasers on Tumblr. (Havenboundinbeaconhills)**

**Please leave a review and let me know what your expectations for this upcoming season of 3A is! I'd love to hear your theories and as always I adore everyones kindness! Thanks guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Month Four: August**

"I have something to show you." He'd purred, grinning at her as he sat anxiously in the drivers side of the Toyota. Derek's cheeks were tainted with thicker black hairs, indicating that he hadn't trimmed his scruff in a few days. Riley's fingers twitched, longing to reach across the car and run her hands along his jaw. To feel the prickle of hair as it tickled the soft skin of her palm. He didn't say anything else as he picked her up from work. Her eyes furrowed nervously as he drove right past the road he'd normally turn on to go home. But she sat patiently, skimming her pinky finger around the lid of her carmel frappacino.

Free coffee beverages were the only perk of working at the coffee shop. The tips weren't that bad either.

"Where are we going?" Riley finally questioned, fidgeting with her seatbelt as they continued to drive deeper into the city. Derek didn't answer, he kept facing forward as his lips stretched across his cheeks. She rolled her eyes, scrolling through her phone as she memorized her schedule for the new school year that was starting in just a week or so. Her Senior year was upon her, and she felt giddy at just the idea of graduating soon.

The car jerked lightly as Derek turned into a parking garage. Only a few cars sat parked, scattering the open spots here and there. He pulled into one smoothly, switching off the engine as he got out. "Where the hell are we?" Riley asked again, shivering as a slight chill blew through the lot. Again, he didn't answer as he began walking toward a stairwell. He held his hand out for her, urging her to follow. She clasped his hand, one step behind him as they began to head up the steps.

"There's an interesting fact about this building." Derek murmured, filling the silence as the stairs kept going higher and higher. "It has fifteen floors."

"Why couldn't we take the elevator?" Riley hissed, feeling Derek pull her along.

"That's the interesting thing." Derek laughed, rounding the last few steps as they came to the last door in the stairwell. "The building has fifteen floors, but the elevator only goes to _fourteen_." The door had originally been locked with a deadbolt, and Riley rolled her eyes at the sight of it now ripped from the hinges. The door indicated that they were indeed, on the fifteenth floor. "Isaac and I came across this place a few weeks ago." Derek led her through a hallway, surprised that the building actually had electricity for how old it was. "We were searching for Boyd and Erica when we stumbled across it."

"What's up here?" Riley coughed, breathing in the thin layer of dust that covered the walls. Derek passed in front of a door, turning to look at her once more. His smile was huge, his teeth clamped together in excitement. His hand gripped the handle, sliding it open like a sliding glass door.

"My new place."

The loft was open and full of light. The windows were cloudy, but enough sun shown through to ignite the room in a warm glow. It expanded from wall to wall, not able to reach the shadowed archway as it dived into another secluded room. "It's abandoned." Derek sighed. "But it has running water and electricity, so it's definitely a step up from the last place."

"You have _furniture_." Riley smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she eyed the leather couch that was clearly out of place within the dusty walls. A coffee table and kitchen table were splayed across the room, a lamp placed in the center. "You carried all of this up fifteen flights of stairs?"

"Isaac helped." Derek nodded, guiding her towards the center of the room. He watched her eye the winding staircase with suspicion. "It leads to a second floor." He assured her. "Isaac installed a small fridge and microwave up there. It has a stove too, but we cant figure out how to rewire it to work again." He shrugged, pursing his lips. "Do you like it?" His eyes widened with hope, waiting for her reply.

She was speechless, happy that things were beginning to look up for him and Isaac. She stuttered, her own lips thinning into a grin. "Oh!" Derek perked, walking past her for the door. "I forgot to show you the best part." He stopped at a pillar, his thumb running across a protruding metal box. "I hooked up a security alarm." He pressed a single green button, the entire bulb of the box igniting red as he set the alarm. "It warns me when someone opens the door in the hallway from the stairwell. Pretty cool, huh?"

Riley nodded, stepping back towards the inside of the room. Her eyes scanned the loft, knowing she could get use to this place much easier. She skimmed the darkest, far right corner of the room as something hid against the wall. "You have an actual bed." Riley chuckled, walking towards it's frame. Her fingers touched the dark satin blue sheets. The matching pillows lay fluffed against a dark, wooden headboard. "You've outdone yourself."

He shrugged, clearly pleased with her approval. Derek took a step toward her, pausing when a sudden rumble sounded from outside. The clouds darkened, a slight downpour beginning as a storm brewed. "The weathers been crazy lately." He noted, frowning as he glared outside his window. "It's weird how it's sunny one day, and a thunderstorm the next."

"You know what my favorite thing to do during a thunderstorm is?" Riley purred, her hands coming to lay upon Derek's chest. His arms wound around her in return, settling on the curve of her hips.

"What's that?" Derek's voice was husky, laced with want as she pressed her lips to his.

She used her hands, pushing herself off his chest as she fell back onto his bed. "I like _sleeping_ during thunderstorms." Riley was pleased with her gaining flirtatious behaviour as she slowly got Derek back for the car accident mis-hap.

"You're breaking in my new bed, aren't you?" He questioned, his eyes tender as she climbed under the sheets. Her body sunk into the soft mattress, already relaxing as she patted the space beside her.

"Lets break it in together. I could use a nap."

* * *

The nap she'd wanted had soon turned into a full on snooze fest. Riley had allowed herself to completely catch up on all the hours of sleep she'd missed that week. It was nine hours of pure, content, uninterrupted sleep. It was a pleasant cycle she'd recently developed, mostly because her dreams had seemed to die down. The morning hours came sooner than wanted, pulsing a bright, white light through the murky windows that rimmed the back wall. She burrowed her head, letting the rise of Derek's chest shield her eyes. He'd been awake the past few hours, keeping himself pleasantly wrapped in her arms as she devoured the sleep she needed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The noise ricocheted off the solid walls, buzzing in her ears as she pulled the silk sheets over her head. "It's your boss." Derek murmured. His hand gently roamed over her spine, easing her awake.

"No."Riley groaned. "It's my day off." A deep whine escaped her lips, taking her phone from Derek's palm. She answered with annoyance and deep hatred. Becoming the Assistant Manager wasn't hard, due to the fact that she worked her ass off each shift. She wouldn't deny that she'd become somewhat of a doormat. Always bending over backwards for her coworkers when they needed shifts covered. Not that she minded anyway, the hours were tending to her bills quite nicely. "Ugh!" Riley whined again as she hung up with her manager. "I have to go work."

"But it's your day off." Derek reminded her, his brows knitting together as Riley hopped up from the bed. He could see the stress visibly eat away at her, and he'd anticipated spending the day with her in his newly acquired loft.

"Don't remind me." She growled, shoving her feet into her socks hastily. "The person working the morning shift didn't show up."

* * *

The mornings were unbearably hectic at work as people stumbled in one after the other for their coffee. Nothing seemed to dim the line as Riley worked the espresso bar as quickly as she could. She'd already burnt her hands twice, and she'd only been in for an hour. The buzz of talking, alongside the shrill ring of the coffee grinder were slowly tearing away at her temples. It caused havoc in her bloodstream, bringing it to a boil as her burnt fingers fumbled with cup after cup.

By the time noon had rolled around, it had managed to slow down a little. It allowed her time to clean up the chaos that had ensued during the morning rush. She scrubbed at the counters violently, wiping away the scattered coffee beans as she yawned. Since the opener hadn't shown up for work this morning, it had paved the way for Riley as the boss reminded her she'd be working open to close.

And once the boss himself had clocked off, it was just her who managed the store. It was just her, shuffling tiredly from one foot to the other as she rang customers up. Her stomach growled, a gurgling reminder that she'd skipped breakfast and hadn't gotten a break. Riley took a steady breath, hungry for the moment she'd be able to finally lock the coffee shop's doors. The hours raged on in dull strides, prolonging her shift as much as it could. The hours shifted slowly, increasing it's stride as the blue skies dimmed darker. The afternoon transitioned into early evening as the business hours slimmed down.

It wasn't hectic. There wasn't chaos.

She readied herself for her closing duties as the clock rounded to the nearest hour. Her neck cracked in anticipation, her fingers wrung tightly around a dishtowel as she cleaned the counter tops in a flurry. Riley's eyes darted to the clock every few seconds, waiting impatiently for it to strike nine. The last hour had become silent as the customers made their way out, finally leaving Riley with complete and utter silence. It was something she appreciated as her migraine dimmed. She wrung the dirty towel out, grasping the store keys in her hand as she bolted for the door. The second the clock struck nine, she'd had her hand poised and ready on the open sign, excited to finally flip it to _closed._

But she wasn't fast enough.

On the other side of the glass door she scrambled to lock, a shaggy, blonde haired man stood patiently. "I'm sorry." Riley mumbled through the crack of space between the door as he continued pulling it open. "We actually close at nine." She didn't intend to sound rude as she eyed the man before her. In any other case, she'd be more than happy to serve a late night guest, but tonight was not that night. Her feet ached. Her shoulders slumped. Her head held a raging headache as it pounded against the core of her skull.

"That's okay." The man smiled, pushing the door open. "This won't take long." The door handle slipped from Riley's hands as the man made his way inside. "Would you mind guiding me to the counter, dear?" He didn't wait for her reply, grasping her arm.

She flinched, taking steady steps towards the front, leading him to a chair at the front counter. She was polite, adverting her eyes from his dark shaded glasses. "Thank you." He murmured, taking a relaxing breath. "How about fetching me an espresso?"

Riley bite her lip, her eyes anger fueled as she went to work. She cursed silently, knowing she'd just spent the last half hour cleaning the machine inside and out. It was a good thing the man was blind, otherwise he'd be appalled at Riley's expression. "Anything else I can get for you, sir?" She asked, putting his drink in a _to-go _cup, hoping he'd get the hint.

"No. No, thank you. This should do it." He sipped at the drink, taking his time as he was in no hurry to move along. The moment was silent as Riley awkwardly stood behind the counter, watching the man with curious eyes. "It's a nice little coffee shop you've got here." He piped, folding his hands in front of him on the counter. "I'm new in town, thought maybe I'd stop in."

"Hm." Riley nodded, fidgeting with her pen as she collected her nightly paperwork. She figured she could attempt to care. "Where'd you move from?"

A humor filled chuckle escaped his lips. "Down south," he smirked. A sudden chill weaved through her spine, looking away as his grin widened. She felt uncomfortable, and something told her that's exactly what he wanted. "Yourself?"

"Born and raised in California." Riley said curtly, not wanting to go into detail. She tapped her papers against the counter, becoming mute as she focused on her closing duties. Riley shifted from foot to foot as the hair on the back of her neck rose. She sent side glances to the man seated across from her, becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute. He sat, hands folded, ramrod straight as he faced forward.

_What was he staring at? _She wondered, biting her lip when she realized again that the man was blind. She shook her head, easing away the knot in her stomach. She chewed on her pen lightly, trying hard to remember what todays date was as she filled out the closing paperwork. "Whats the date?" She whispered to herself.

"The nineth." The man assured her, his lips turned up at the corners. "It's the night of the full moon." His tone was innocent with an underlining excitement. The blond-haired man leaned back into his seat, his smug expression making Riley's nerves roll.

She thought she'd spoken quietly, but she guessed her voice had traveled. "Full moon?" Riley chuckled, trying desperately to play off his cold assumption. To be honest, she had completely forgotten about the full moon tonight, and hoped Derek, Isaac, and Scott were doing alright. "I'm usually good about keeping tabs on the Lunar Cycle."

"Any specific reason?" His brow rose, and her chuckle came up short. She'd been trying to use her own innocence against him, but it seemed as if he could see right through her. Riley shrugged, shaking her head as the knot grew tighter. He suddenly perched onto his elbows, leaning closer towards Riley. "I'm sure a brilliant and young woman like yourself has heard the legends?"

"Legends?" Riley played dumb, shaking her head again.

He grinned, raising his hand as he removed his dark framed glasses. She tried not to stare, looking into the depths of his clouded eyes. They were pale blue, fogged over and rimmed with red. He tilted his head, facing her and Riley gulped, feeling as if his eyes saw straight through her mask. "You know?" He urged. "The legends of the full moon. I'm sure you've heard of one in particular." She kept her eyes down, hiding her shaking frame behind the cash register. "The one about the creatures of the night." His grin grew wider. "_Werewolves_." He took another sip of his coffee, licking his lips before he continued. "Legends say that there are privileged beings that walk this earth. Ones that can manifest themselves into something other than human. Legend also says that they gather enough energy on the moons fullness, morphing when it's at its peak. While transformed, they have no sense of self. No realization of what they are doing. They'll slaughter anything in their path. Ripping the throats of those who stand in their way, innocent or not. I heard somewhere that they kill for pleasure. They like the way the warm blood of their kill seeps into their skin." Riley was thankful her stomach was empty, feeling light-headed as the man continued. She wondered who he was and what he knew. She gulped back the bile that had risen in her throat. "Have you ever seen anything so vicious?" He asked, breaking her daze.

"They're just legends." Riley murmured, her hands balling into fists to hide her violent shaking. "You'd have to be crazy to believe in those kinds of things."

The man nodded, finally standing from his seat. He dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter, looking back to Riley. "I guess I'm a _lunatic_." He turned on his heel, heading for the door as Riley followed behind him shyly with her keys in her hand. He was halfway out the door when he paused, looking over his shoulder at the timid brunette. "It was nice meeting you, _Riley_." He disappeared into the late night haze. Her lips parted, her breathing becoming hard as she realized something.

She'd never introduced herself.

Riley had never spoken her name. The man before her had been blind, yet he'd known who she was. With a shaky hand she grasped the name badge attached to her apron, ripping it off as she shoved it deep into her pockets. She took heated steps towards the door, shoving her key in hastily, ensuring it was locked before letting out a gutted breath. The knot in her stomach cramped up, twisting her insides as she felt a dry heave escape her lips.

That man was more than just a blind lunatic. . . .

* * *

**AN: Any guesses as to who the blind man is? I'm sure you all know by now, but what would a certain Alpha want from a human? I guess you'll have to stick around to find out! Review and let me know what your own theories are, or what you'd like to see from this upcoming season!**

**As always, you can feel free to ask me any questions or concerns your heart desires in the review box or on Tumblr. My username there is (HavenBoundinBeaconHills)I also post sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and teasers!**

**I'll see you guys next Monday! I hope you're ready for some drama!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was something about the way the sun seemed to set so perfectly on the horizon. The way it cast a pink tint over the star-studded sky. The way the colors seemed to melt into one another, providing the perfect canvas to an overactive imagination. It was the last night of summer, and the crisp air weaved it's way into the cluttered junction of Riley's lungs. Her breath was steady and calm as she witnessed the retreating sun disappear behind a bank of clouds. She huddled into herself, smacking a bottle of plum polish against her palm. The lacquered color settled smoothly over the bed of her nails, reminding her just why she had painted them in the first place.

She'd spent the night alone in Derek's loft, and the nerves that ate away at her as she awaited his arrival back sent her into a frenzy. She'd bitten the skin around her cuticle, wincing when she finally tasted the blood seeping from her nail bed. It'd been a stressful few weeks as everyone pitched in to find Erica and Boyd. Riley had hoped to spend the night with Derek, but the plans had changed when he'd suddenly claimed to need to speak with Peter.

Derek's uncle had sucked up as much as he could over the summer, trying desperately to win back the gratitude of his nephew in need. Derek had assured her he'd be back before midnight, but with her senior year starting in less than eleven hours, she wasn't sure if she could wait up for him. Senior year was something every teenager dreamed about, but Riley couldn't find it in herself to become too excited about it.

This was the year that counted. The year she'd graduate and move on with her adult life, but not even that was enough of an incentive. Most people had parents to take them school shopping, and Riley silently wept at the fact that she'd have to face the hectic school year alone.

But while the school had offered her a half day, she'd sweetly declined. She'd taken it upon herself to indulge in two extra classes in hopes of graduating early. The sooner she got out of school, the sooner she could move on with her adult life. It wasn't like she needed to walk at her own graduation, who would be there to witness the victory anyway? Riley closed the bottle of polish, jerking at the slight sound of creaking floor boards. "You scared the shit out of me." She hissed, standing up to face the young boy. He slipped from the shadows of the adjoining room, a weak smile on his lips.

"Sorry." Isaac whispered, zipping his hoodie all the way to the base of his neck. His eyes darted from his friend and to the front door.

"You going somewhere?" Riley crossed her arms over her chest, planting herself between him and his freedom. She felt a surge of protectiveness when it came to Isaac, and the feeling was something she could only compare to as motherly. "It's late," she reminded him sternly. "We have school in the morning."

He kept his eyes adverted, knowing he couldn't lie to one of the only people who had given him comfort. He valued Riley too much to spit false words at her. "You can't tell Derek." Isaac squared his jaw, rolling his shoulders with hope of his friends secrecy. "I picked up on Boyd's scent."

"What?" Riley breathed, rubbing the back of her neck. "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling I can find them." Isaac nodded confidently.

"Derek will be home soon." Riley reminded him. "Why don't you just wait for him?"

"Derek's been a little. . . _preoccupied_." Isaac gave her a knowing look, watching as Riley broke out into a deep blush. "Time is the issue." He murmured. "What if waiting for Derek puts them at risk? I _can _find them, Riley."

"You can't go alone." Riley warned him, but Isaac simply shook his head.

"You're not coming." He pressed. He knew the risk of looking for them, and he wouldn't dare put his friend in danger. "I can handle this." He nudged her quietly with his shoulder. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Isaac," Riley sighed. She caught his arm in her palm, squeezing it with authority. "You call me no matter what. You _better_ be home before Derek is."

He nodded, the curve of his lips lifting slightly as he headed for the door. She watched until his figure disappeared, biting her lip in hopes that she hadn't made a mistake letting him go. She plopped back on the sofa, settling in for what was bound to be a long night. The phone on her lap buzzed with intensity, and she smirked at the name that dashed across her screen. "What's up, Scotty-_Doo_?"

"I told you not to call me that." An annoyed voice grumbled. Scott and Stiles were allowed to give her nicknames, but it had become unacceptable to do so once Riley found a name that suited her werewolf friend. "You busy tonight?"

"Just having a pity party for me, myself, and I." Riley joked. "You know, the usual?"

"Well, if you're interested," Riley could hear the grin in Scott's tone. "Stiles and I are going out for one last _hoorah_. You in?"

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Riley asked. She could hear the crackle of the phone as the handler shifted quickly.

"Of course it involves breaking the law!" Stiles roared into the phone. "You should know this by now!"

Riley pondered the idea of spending the evening with her best friends. She checked the time on her phone, biting her lip with a sigh. She knew Derek wouldn't make it home before midnight, and the thought of spending the rest of the night alone seemed too depressing to handle. "You know where to find me." She breathed into the receiver.

* * *

There was an odd silence that clung to the warm cab of Stiles' Jeep. Neither one seemed to dive into conversation as Stiles drove onward to an unknown location. They smirked to one another, though Scott's grin seemed to take up his whole face. "Where are we going?" Riley voiced from the back seat. A small chuckle escaped Scott's lips, but once again, neither one made any effort to inform her of where they were headed. She leaned back in her seat, clearly annoyed with the secrecy the boys seemed to share. She stayed silent, figuring they didn't deserve her input if they were going to act so childish.

Every so often Scott would mumble directions to Stiles as he drove further and further into town. She watched the neon signs flash by as they rounded the corner of a busy street. They pulled into a crowded parking lot with no indication of where their final stop would be. She followed the boys into the chilled night, weaving around pedestrians as she kept pace with their long strides.

"You sure you're still up for this?" Stiles nudged his best friend. A grin crept across Scott's lips as he nodded enthusiastically. "There's still time to back out."

"Back out of what?" Riley pressed, eager to learn what their plans for the night would be. Scott smiled to her over his shoulder, leading them past restaurants and shops as they neared the building at the very end of the street. The neon sign burned bright, catching her eye as Scott appraised the front of the shop. "You've got to be kidding me?" Riley hissed, her body tensing up with each pulse of the neon sign that indicated they were in front of a tattoo shop. Stiles rolled his eyes, secretly agreeing with Riley. "You can't get a tattoo, Scott!" She continued. With eager hands, Scott dug into his pant pocket, fumbling for his wallet. He handed Riley a sleek card, his grin still etched across his face. "This ID is so fake," Riley noted. "You're dumber than a brick wall, you know that?"

He shrugged, yanking the card back as he headed inside. She followed behind him quickly, her lips parting as she struggled to talk him down. "Trust me," Stiles nudged her. "I already tried. He's the most stubborn werewolf I know."

"You don't know many werewolves," Riley rose a questioning brow.

"_Exactly_." He breathed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think of it, Derek comes in a close second."

Stiles' voice was interrupted as Scott dinged the bell on the counter, his hands giddy as they pounded down on the fragile piece of metal. A burly man craned his neck around the doorway of the back room. "Can I help ya?"

"I'm here to get a tattoo." Scott nodded his head, his puppy dog eyes wild with excitement.

"Ah," the man nodded. He stepped into the lobby, running a dry hand across his whitened beard. "Explains why you stumbled into my shop." He eyed the teenager with weary eyes, cracking his knuckles violently. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Riley watched as Scott once again fumbled for his wallet. The excitement of finally being in the shop had nearly consumed him, making it hard to focus as he slammed his card down on the counter. He looked at the card, his eyes narrowing at the picture of the kid before him. He parted his lips, wanting to question the authenticity of the ID, but shook his head quietly. He shoved a waiver to Scott, mumbling for him to fill it out.

"Momma McCall is going to kill him, isn't she?" Riley questioned. Stiles nodded, hoping his punishment wasn't too severe. "What are you getting anyway?"

Scott handed her a crumpled piece of paper, continuing to fill out the waiver before him. She narrowed her eyes at the clumsy scrawl of Scott's drawing. "What is this?" She frowned. "It looks like an equal sign."

"They're two black bands." Scott informed her, rolling his eyes as he handed the slip to the tattoo artist. "I want them to wrap around my upper arm."

"It's a good thing you drew me a picture." The artist grunted as Scott stepped from his friends side, taking a seat in the tattoo chair.

Riley stayed beside Stiles, flipping lazily through an art book. "Hey Scott," Stiles voiced. He held up the book, showing his friend the drawing on the front page. "You sure you don't want something like this?" Riley craned her neck to view the artwork, frowning at Stiles for his sick humor. The detailed drawing of a rigid, lizard-like man wasn't something either Scott, nor Riley appreciated. "Too soon?" Stiles nodded, tossing the book to the side. "I don't know man, are you sure about this?" He took a step towards his friend. "These things are pretty permanent."

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott reminded him, squaring his jaw.

"But why two bands?" Riley voiced from the counter, reaching for a more feminine tattoo book. "Your first tattoo should have meaning, you know?"

"I just like it." Scott stated simply. "And getting a tattoo means something."

"He's right," the artist sided. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years." The artist prepped his station, cleaning his equipment with clumsy hands. "The Tahitian word _Tatua _means to _leave a mark_. Sort of like a right of passage."

"See?" Scott whined. "He gets it!"

"He's covered in tattoo's!" Stiles reminded him. "_Literally_."

"You ready?" The artist asked, stepping on the pedal as his gun buzzed to life. Scott took a deep breath, nodding as another grin stretched across his lips.

The buzzing was a welcomed sound that thrived in Riley's ears. It was comforting in a way, watching as the needle calmly laced itself in the muscle of Scott's bicep. She wasn't against tattoo's, not in the slightest, even if Scott was underaged. She knew she'd always wanted one, but hadn't ever really thought about it till now. A tattoo was permanent. A symbolization of something that told a story of who you were as a person. It was a marking on your flesh that you cherished enough to share with the rest of the world. She watched with envious eyes as the needle continued to dig deeper into Scott's arm.

She'd had an idea of what she'd wanted for a tattoo for the past few months. It was something she'd thought about long and hard, knowing it wasn't something she'd regret. With all that she had endured within the past year, she wondered if maybe something permanent would bind her together more firmly. Everything had come and gone, and things had changed drastically for her, and to be honest, she felt as if she needed something in her life that would forever be there.

"Is there anyone else here that does tattoo's?" Riley voiced, setting down the art book. She didn't flinch as all three men's eyes landed upon her. She didn't dare glance to Stiles, knowing he'd mark her as a traitor.

"Hey! Yo, Benji!" The man called to the back room. A lanky man in black skinny jeans, and gauges escaped the confines of the adjoining room. "This here lady would like your services."

Riley pretended not to notice the wink the boss shared with his employee, following the artist into a private room in the back. She stood timidly in his room, avoiding his eyes as they raked her body. "What can I do for you, pretty lady?" Riley ignored his purr, filling out the waiver quickly. She ripped off a corner of the document drawing a small symbol onto the starch white paper. She handed it to Benji with confidence. "What's this?"

"A _waning_ moon." Riley acknowledged.

She layed down in the chair, taking deep breaths as he prepped his station carefully. "Whats the story behind it?" He continued with small talk.

"I just like it." Riley shrugged, not wanting to share the real reason behind the tattoo. The buzz of the gun sounded, clearing the anxiety weighing down her tense shoulders. He started off with a small section, letting her get a feel of the needle. She found it quite unnecessary, feeling as if her and the gun were already acquainted friends.

The tattoo was small, but the meaning behind it made it seem larger than it was. A waning moon was not only a lunar phase, but a crippling reminder of the night her mother had been killed. She'd spent six hours in the E.R. tracing the crescent moon with her eyes until the doctor had made his way in. He'd broken the news to her softly, praying for peace for the young girl carrying the burden of her own mothers death.

Not only that, but a waning moon symbolized the end of something, and that's exactly what Riley needed. The moment she'd stepped foot in Beacon Hills was the moment she'd closed the door on what had used to be her old life.

A tattoo with not such a happy meaning behind it.

The needle weaved into her skin, marking her bare flesh with permanence and black inked memories. She bit her lip as he finished the last section quickly. "Not so bad, right?"

"No." Riley agreed, letting him place the gauze on the curve of her rib. "Not bad at all."

"Anything else I can do for you, pretty lady?" She once again ignored the underlining tone in his voice, paying for her tattoo in cash. She escaped the confines of his tobacco scented room, heading for the front lobby.

She approached Stiles silently, watching as Scott pulled out a few crumpled twenties from his front pocket. "Traitor." Stiles whispered, his eyes raking over her exposed flesh in search for the marking he knew she carried. "What did you even get?"

"That's quite confidential." Riley hummed, toying with her friend.

She had no reason not to show the boys her marking, but the annoyance on their faces as she withheld the information was priceless. She liked the secrecy of what her tattoo could possibly be, and figured she could let the boys sweat it out. Scott's lithe skips back to the car made Riley laugh. The genuine happiness etched across his face was something Riley had missed desperately. It had been months since she'd seen him completely happy. She hopped into the back seat, straining quietly as she stretched the tender skin of her rib cage.

"Ow." Scott mumbled, running a calming hand over his bandaged arm. "It kind of burns."

"Yeah?" Stiles nodded. "You just had your skin stabbed a hundred-thousand times with a tiny needle."

"I don't think it's suppose to feel like this." Scott growled, his hands now clawing at the tender skin. He turned to Riley, his face contorted into a frown. "Does yours burn?"

"No." Riley answered truthfully, sitting up with concern.

"Ah!" Scott wailed. "It's definitely not suppose to feel like this." Riley leaned forward, watching as Scott clawed off the gauze pad viciously. His breathing was deep, almost painful to hear. The edges of his tattoo were rimmed in red. A rash-like texture spreading over his skin quickly. His tattoo began to turn gray, vanishing into the pores of Scott's arm. "What?" He begged. "No. No!" His skin drank the ink like water, completely disintegrating it in mere seconds.

His werewolf healing completely soaking up the tattoo as if it had never really existed.

"Good." Stiles breathed, flinching when his friend glared at him. "I really hated it."

Riley watched in complete perplexity, running a hand over his bare flesh. The tattoo was completely gone, sunken into his pores. "There has to be a way for it to stay." Riley mumbled. "Derek has one," she noted. "Maybe there's a trick?"

"Seventy bucks wasted!" Scott groaned, running a cold hand over his exhausted face.

Stiles and Riley shared a glance through the review mirror, both unsure of how to comfort their friend. She pursed her lips, deciding to keep quite in order for Scott to understand what had just happened. He groaned again, sinking into his seat with disappointment. A silent moment passed by, becoming slowly uncomfortable with each panging reminder that no one knew exactly how to comfort him. Stiles drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, biting his lip as he drove on for a few more silent minutes.

"_So_," he breathed. "Still not going to share any details about your tattoo?" He rose a brow to her, and she shook her head. Not that she would give him the satisfaction of knowing so soon, she felt bad even discussing her still visible ink in front of Scott.

"That's very selfish." Scott straightened in his seat, feeling his hissy fit begin to ware off. "Sharing is caring."

"I'm just going to guess where it is." Stiles decided. "Tell me when I'm right, okay?" Riley didn't answer him, but instead leaned back in her seat in preparation for the long drive home. "Is it on your foot? Ankle? Shoulder? Back? Hip?" His nostrils flared as Riley continuously shook her head. "Is it on your _butt_?"

"It's probably on her _butt_." Scott agreed. "She probably got a giant portrait of Derek!"

"Yes!" Stiles laughed. "I knew it!"

"You guys are idiots." Riley took a shallow breath, trying to ease away the migraine she could feel coming. "Just because you date someone doesn't mean you go and get their entire face put on your body!" Riley argued. "You don't see Scott getting a tattoo of Allison!" The Jeep fell silent, and Riley immediately bit her lips with regret. She could feel the tension emanating from Scott, and she pitied his saddened expression. "Sorry." She breathed, and Scott nodded. "How it going in that. . . _department_, anyway?"

"Have you texted her?" Stiles pressed. He'd been wondering the same thing. Scott had been quiet about the whole thing, but he could see the struggle his friends faced each and every day during the summer.

"Nah," Scott shook his head. "We promised to give each other the summer." Stiles stopped at a red light, looking to his friend with thoughtful eyes. "No texts. No calls."

"How do you know if she's coming back for school?" Riley asked. "Won't it be awkward?"

"Hopefully I can steer clear of her." Scott shrugged. "And after everything that's happened, I'm not sure if she's even coming back at all."

"I think she is." Stiles suddenly noted. He met Riley's gaze in the mirror, motioning to his right. She followed his gaze to see a car idling just outside the passenger side of the Jeep. "I'd say it's pretty definite."

Riley could make out the brightly lit fire that was Lydia Martin's hair. The red head sat in the drivers seat, her lips pulled back into a smile as she giggled with the person seated beside her. The short haired brunette was familiar to Riley, and she winced when Scott finally caught on. "Oh, God!" Scott hissed, sliding down in his seat as he and Allison's gaze met from across the lane of idling cars. "Oh, my God!"

"Well," Riley murmured. "This is awkward."

"Can you just drive?" Scott cried, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"It's a red light." Stiles noted. "You know what?" Stiles reached a hand across his friend, fumbling with the window. "I think we should just talk to them. We should just say hi."

"What?" Scott wailed. "No! Stop!"

Riley could see the tension in Lydia's car as Allison flushed with embarrassment as well. She wasn't ready to face Scott. Not yet. Stiles continued rolling the window down, his voice carrying to the car next to them only momentarily. Though the light was red, Lydia's heeled foot stomped on the gas pedal before Stiles could continue on with his greeting. "Maybe they didn't see us?" Stiles suggested. His own foot hit the pedal once the light turned green. He kept a steady pace, staying a few feet behind Lydia's car in front of him. He was silently thankful that they were the only two cars on the road.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned. His voice cracked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm driving, Scott." Stiles reminded. "You know? The thing you do when you're on a road."

"We're right behind them!" Scott complained.

"It looks like we're stalking them," Riley agreed. "They probably think we're creepers."

"Okay, well do you see any turns?" Stiles argued.

"I don't want it to look like were following them!"

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know! Anything!"

Stiles foot stomped on the break, and Riley flew forward. She rubbed her neck, her tone venomous. "You could have fucking warned me!"

"You happy?" Stiles hissed, looking to his friend for gratefulness.

"That was a close one." Scott sighed, sitting up in his seat. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm not ready to see her."

"Guys," Riley breathed. "Lydia stopped her car too."

The boys followed her gaze, noticing the car idle in the road just a few hundred yards in front of them. "You think they're okay?" Stiles asked.

"Should we see if they need-"

Scott's question was cut short as a high pitched scream pierced the chill night. The sound mad Riley flinch. Her numb hands fumbled for the door handle, her feet finding purpose on the cement as she stumbled from the car. Her feet pushed her forward, following the boys as they headed for Lydia's car.

The girls had gotten out of the cab, backing away from their doors as their screams continued. "Are you okay?" Riley grasped Lydia's hand, comforting her friend.

"It came out of nowhere!" Lydia cried. Scott found himself by Allison's side, his hands numbly reaching out to her. Stiles rubbed soothing circles into Lydia's back. "It ran right into us!" She continued.

Riley found herself backing away from Lydia's side, heading towards the hood of her car. Her measured steps brought her closer to the wreck. Her hand shook as she layed a splayed hand across the roughened fur of the deer. It lay lifeless on the hood of Lydia's car. The top half of it's body torn from the broken glass.

"I saw it's eyes right before it hit us!" Lydia cried. "It was like-like it was crazy!"

Scott took a stance beside Riley. His hand mimicked hers as he felt the dull heart beat as it faded into nothing. "It was scared." Scott rose a brow. Something had scared the animal enough for it to run head on into Lydia's parked car. "Actually, it was _terrified_."

* * *

It had been nearly midnight once the tow truck for Lydia had finally showed up. She'd crashed the moment she'd gotten back to her apartment. If trying to fall asleep while dreaming of Allison and Lydia's screams were hard enough, try waking up after only five hours of restless sleep. Riley had slept through her first alarm, stumbling out of bed when she realized she only had a half hour to get ready for her first day of senior year. She threw on the clothes she'd layed out the day before, scarfing down an orange as she waited for Stiles to pick her up.

He was quiet for most of the car ride there, and she was grateful for that. He was tired himself, and found it difficult to find his own form on sleep. She parted ways with him, heading for the front office to pick up her official schedule for the upcoming school year. While Calculus and English passed by rather quickly, she found it hard to stay awake during her French class.

She'd been granted a half day as a senior, but Riley had declined it. She'd signed up for not only and aiding class, but also American Sign Language. She headed for her fourth hour, walking confidently into the room of Juniors. "Rileynaterrrr!" A voice appraised, and she rolled her eyes. She didn't have to look to know that both Scott and Stiles sat in the back of the class room. She wondered why she even bothered trying to get away from those two. They were like the plague.

She took a seat in the teachers desk, knowing she was bound to enjoy the aiding class more than expected. She watched with worried eyes as Allison and Lydia made their way into the same class. Lydia opted for a seat beside Stiles, leaving Allison with the only vacant desk in the classroom.

In front of Scott.

A slow rumble wound it's way through the entire room. Each student's phone buzzing to life as each one received a mass text. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." An innocent voice sounded as a pale face brunette made her way into the classroom. The click of her heels, and the sway of her hair struck recognition in Riley as she glanced at the back of the complete stranger. "This is the last line to the first book you will all be reading. It's also the last text you will receive in my class. Phones off everyone."

Riley knew the statement didn't necessarily pertain to her, but she silently powered down her phone anyway. A sudden wave of exhaustion and sickness seemed to hit her at the same time. She felt her eyes begin to droop, just as her stomach tied itself into a gruesome knot. It was a feeling she'd felt before, and it mostly pertained to her gift. Her chest constricted as she became light-headed. She didn't feel well in the slightest. She rested her head in her palm, letting her eyes slip closed. The voices became a blur, but she was able to make out Scott's name being called out of everything else.

She looked up just in time to see him exiting the classroom. Riley sent a questioning look to Stiles. He shrugged, shaking his head with uncertainty. She waited patiently as the teacher handed out a syllabus to the rest of the class. The knot in her stomach tightened even worse at the notion of Scott's absence. "Ah," The woman breathed. "You must be my student aide."

"Hello, Ms. Blake. I'm Riley. Riley _Haven_." The teacher seemed to pause, her eyes furrowing at the student. Her expression was calculating as she looked into the hazel eyes of her aide. Riley felt the knot twist itself into the cavity of her chest. It constricted, making it desperately harder to breathe. Jennifer Blake nodded, backing away as she continued on with her lecture on the upcoming year. Riley blinked back the urge to stare, fighting off the certainty that she'd recognized the piercing blue eyes and mannerisms of the teacher before her.

The knot rose to her throat, and she swallowed back the urge to vomit. This was the feeling she'd normally gotten during her dreams. It had been a full four months since she'd even endured one, but the sensation was etched into her skin like a memory.

A loud thud sounded throughout the room. It completely tore her from her pains, looking to the Junior class with suspicion. She followed their gaze, watching with curiosity as a puddle of blood collected on the windowsill just outside their classroom.

Her gaze was torn away as a second bird flew into the window.

It's carcass pumbled to the lawn below, and Riley rose to her feet to get a better look. The classroom died down to complete silence, listening as a flock of crows sounded in the distance.

A third bird hit the window. And a fourth. A fifth. And a sixth.

The entire flock heading for their impending death. Each one guaranteed the collision with the window. A seventh bird struck the glass, shattering it as it struggled to fly above the class of students. The shattering glass continued as more crows broke through, circling above as they screeched louder and louder. "Get down!" The teacher commanded. Riley felt her knees buckle at the sound of shattering glass and screaming students. "Get down!"

She slid to the floor, hiding her head in between her knees. Her weak hands covered the top of her head as the birds flocked above, pecking at her fragile skin violently. "Get down!" The screaming continued, and Riley sunk deeper into the tile. She pushed from the wall, ducking under the desk as she strained to fight off the continuing pecking. Her bloodied hands covered her ears, hopelessly silencing the screeching of the crows as the class of Juniors continued screaming.

She steadied her breathing, clamping her eyes shut as she counted breathlessly. She calmed herself, slowly releasing her ears as the noise died down. The cawing ceased as the remaining birds slowly died. The room was silent, creating a heated bubble in Riley's chest.

The chilling breaths of her fellow students put out the flame.

With slow and deliberate movements, Riley crawled out from the safety of the desk. She carelessly kicked away the bodies of the crows, standing up with a shaking frame. Her eyes raked the room, eyeing each individual student as they themselves perked up from the ground. Stiles found her gaze, his lips parted in devastation as he helped a dazed red head to her feet.

Riley's boots clunked noiselessly against the tile as she took small steps towards her friend. "What the hell just happened?" She breathed, looking to Stiles for guidance. His own perplexity mirrored hers, their eyes raking the room as students began to call their parents. Stiles wished he could find his voice. His lips parted and closed multiple times, trying to form an answer for her. His mind was racing. Trying to piece together the facts before his fear could eliminate the idea of what Beacon Hills was enduring. His shoulders shrugged timidly, perching himself on the desk as both he and Riley waited for the Sheriff to arrive.

She should have been surprised that Chris Argent was the first parent to arrive on scene, but she wasn't. His protective eyes roamed from Allison, to Lydia, and then to her He'd felt as if something bad was bound to happen, and he'd wished his own daughter had listened to him when he's begged her to stay home that day. Sheriff Stilinski was baffled by the classroom, gulping back the memory he'd locked up for many years now.

This wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened. Years before he'd studied a case of crows flying into a hospital room window. He remembered having to comfort the poor girl who had inhabited that ER room.

"You two should go home." John Stilinski patted the back of his beloved son. His hand caressed the tensed muscle of Riley's shoulder, his eyes sincere.

"But the deer last night, and now this?" Riley breathed. Her arm flailed, motioning to the room of broken glass, dead birds, and violently scarred teenagers. "It can't be a coincidence!"

"I know." John nodded. "I _know_." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought carefully. "Go home and let the professionals figure this out." Stiles nodded, not wanting to stress his father out any more than he already was. Sheriff Stilinski turned to his side, tapping the shoulder of a familiar acquaintance. "Mr. Argent," John greeted. "You wouldn't have any insight to this, would you?"

"Me?" Chris rose a brow, wondering just how much John knew.

"Yeah." Stilinski nodded. "All this bizarre animal behavior. You must have seen something like this before, right?"

"I'm not sure why I would?" Chris crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Or why you would _think_ I would?"

"I'm sorry." Sheriff Stilinski's lip curved upward. He scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you're an experienced hunter?"

Chris turned to eye Stiles, his glare clear that he was not pleased with the teenagers loud mouth. "Not anymore." He replied, nodding sternly to the officer before grasping his daughters hand. He motioned for Lydia to follow as he lead them out of the classroom.

"Dodged a bullet there," Riley sighed. She nudged the body of a black crow with the toe of her boot. "I don't think your dad is ready for that kind of truth." Stiles nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the tops of one of the desk's.

"Something's not right." He shook his head. "I can't understand the pattern. First the deer, then Lydia's dog attacked her. Now this?" He trailed off, running a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"The animals are going batshit crazy." Riley bent over to retrieve a single black feather from the ground. She ruffled the hairs with her fingers before adding it to the front pocket of her bag. "Where'd Scott go?"

"Speak of the devil." Stiles plucked his cell phone from his pocket, answering the call as his best friend spoke from the other end. Riley tuned him out, battling the slight shiver that ran along her spine.

She felt eyes on her.

With slow movements she rose her head, scanning the room as she eyed the detectives and students. They were busy, each one in their own conversation with their gaze cast in a direction that wasn't hers. She peeked over her shoulder innocently, meeting the pale blue eyes of Mrs. Blake. Their gaze held one another momentarily, both quietly questioning the other. The knot in Riley's stomach set a blaze, gulping back the fire that threatened to bubble up. The teacher was the first to look away, appearing shaken and disturbed by something other than the flightless birds.

"We need to go." Stiles brushed past her, grabbing his back pack as he motioned for her to follow him. "We need to go _now_."

* * *

The car ride had stayed mostly silent as Stiles drove onward. She hadn't questioned where they were headed, but she had a hunch as he turned onto the familiar path just south of the freeway. She comb through her hair with numb fingers, still on edge from the earlier incident. "Why are we here?" Riley rose a brow as she spotted a familiar, charred house come into view. It had been months since she'd been here, and for a good reason. No one had spoken of the house since the county took it over.

"Where meeting Scott here." Stiles shrugged, parking the Jeep next to Derek's Toyota.

Her leather boots stepped soundlessly over the crunch of the forest floor. She headed up the steps of the porch, heading straight through the door without having to knock. "Hello?" She called.

"In here!" She heard Scott's voice echo.

She made her way to what use to be the dining room, finding Scott and Derek in what seemed to be a deep discussion. "Hey." Riley breathed, her lips turning slightly at the sight of her favorite man with scruff. It had been a full twenty-four hours since she'd last seen him.

"Hi." His chin dimpled as a small smile crept over his lips. His nostrils flared, smelling the rusted crimson splayed across the backs of Riley's hands. "What happened?" He took a step towards her, engulfing her delicate wrists in his palms.

She shrugged, opening her mouth to tell him when she caught sight of something over his shoulder. Her brows knit, stepping to the side as she narrowed her eyes at the body carefully layed across the burnt dining room table. She recognized the blonde curls peaking from the blue sheet covering his body. "_Isaac_." Riley breathed, making her way towards the still boy. "What happened?" She hissed, running a shaking hand across Isaac's collarbone. His lavender eye lids flickered, but immediately stilled right after. "What happened?" She repeated.

"He'll be alright." Derek assured. He took his stance behind her, putting a comforting hand on the small of her back. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. Riley couldn't know he'd been attacked by another Alpha and had spent the night in Beacon Hills hospital. "Just a few scratches."

"From what?" Riley turned to face him, her eyes wide with worry. Her palms began to sweat, realizing it was her fault for letting him out the night before. He'd promised to call her when he made it home safe. . . she bit her lip, realizing she'd never gotten that call.

Derek looked to Scott, hoping he could make an excuse. Scott panicked, opting for changing the subject instead. "So. . " He mumbled. "Where are we doing this?"

His question saved Derek from having to tell Riley the truth. He backed away, grabbing a duffle bag from the floor as he went to stand by Scott. He sat on an empty milk crate, waiting as Scott removed his jacket. "You can fix it, right?" Scott continued.

Riley glanced back to Isaac, seeing his lips part with each breath he took. She trusted Derek's judgement that he'd be alright. She went to his side, watching as he pulled out various items. "What's that?" Stiles nodded to the sleek black gun in Derek's hand.

"It's a tattoo machine." He attached a few cables to it, pulling out a small container of black liquid.

"Why do you have a tattoo machine?" Stiles questioned.

"I've had it for a few years." Derek shrugged, continuing to toy with it.

"Where'd you get it?" Riley rolled her eyes at Stiles curiosity.

"My sister, _Laura_, gave it to me."

Stiles bit his lip, wishing he hadn't pried. Derek's sister had helped him out with his own tattoo just a few years earlier, and it was one of the only reminders he had of her. "What's this?" Stiles bent down, grabbing a slim bottle with a nozzle. He pressed the lever, flinching when a thick flame protruded just inches from his face.

"A torch." Derek growled, yanking the object out of Stiles grasp. "Don't touch it." His anger eased when he felt a delicate hand at the back of his neck. Riley's nails scratched against his skin, soothing him the only way she knew how.

"What's the trick to making the tattoo stay?" Scott asked, eyeing the equipment layed out before him. Derek chuckled, holding up the torch he'd snatched away from Stiles just minutes before. Scott flinched, taking a deep breath as he readied himself. "Okay," he breathed. "I'm not sure if you can even see where it was."

"I see it." Derek nodded, inspecting the Beta's bicep. "Two bands, right?" Scott nodded, glad a faint outline was still visible. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged. He placed two fingers on the dusty coffee table beside them, tracing a perfect circle. "It's just something I traced with my fingers."

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek questioned, knowing each tattoo had a story behind it.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked, looking to the Alpha before him.

"To mark something." Riley answered, hovering over Derek's shoulder. She'd remembered the artist from the night before mention it.

"That's in Tahitian." Scott corrected. "In Samoan, it means _open wound_. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I decided to get it now, to make it kind of like a reward."

"A reward for what?" Derek breathed.

"For not texting or calling Allison all summer." Derek wanted to laugh at the simplicity of Scott's reasoning. If only that could be the hardest thing in life. He bit his tongue, reminding himself that Scott wouldn't have bigger troubles if it weren't for his non-human attributes. He nodded in understanding, hoping Scott had thought this through. "Even when I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I wanted to give her the space she needs. . . going on four months later, and it still hurts. It still feels like. . ."

"Like an open wound?" Derek finished for him, and Scott nodded numbly.

"See?" Stiles narrowed his eyes to Riley. "Why can't you be more open about your tattoo like him?"

Derek's brow furrowed, looking to her with confusion. Riley hadn't mentioned it to him yet, and didn't think now was the most proper time to discuss it. "She won't tell anyone." Scott shrugged.

Derek's eyes ran over her exposed flesh, a small smirk creeping across his lips. He realized that the mark was hidden somewhere that couldn't be seen easily. "I'll find it sooner or later." Riley blushed, pretending not to notice the small wink of his eye.

"Awe." Stiles gagged. "_Gross. _Stop it."

"The pains going to be worse than anything you've ever felt before." He refocused on Scott, still wondering what she got and _where_. His hands lit the torch, looking to the Beta with clarification. _Try me_, Scott challenged. He felt as if nothing could burden him more than the pang that ached silently in his own chest.

"Do it." Scott nodded.

"I'm going to take that as my cue," Stiles stumbled, walking past Derek. "I'm gonna go wait outside." He winced when a strong arm shot across his chest, halting him from going any further.

"I need you to help Ry hold him down." Derek ordered, pushing the clumsy teen back towards his stance by Scott. He peeked behind his shoulder, motioning for Riley to go ahead. She stood beside Stiles, both of their hands clamping down on Scott's shoulders. Derek took a sturdy breath, nodding to Scott before he placed the flame of the torch to his bare skin. He winced, taking in the flame as a gutted snarl escaped his lips. "Hold him!" Derek ordered more firmly.

Riley placed her weight on her hands, holding the werewolf down as best as she could. The flame ate away at his skin, and the smell of charred flesh made Riley gulp. His body convulsed in painful spasms, his chest vibrating with each burn the torch left him with. Scott's cries ate away at Riley and Stiles, both guiltily holding him down as he suffered. Derek switched the torch off, setting it to the side as Scott took a deep, steadied breath. "The burnt skin will heal, but it leaves the cells underneath altered." He murmured as he placed a cold wash cloth on Scott's upper arm. "The ink holds better to the distorted pores."

Riley released his shoulder, backing away as she sat beside the werewolves. She watched with intrigued eyes as Derek started up his tattoo machine. Scott's panting had quieted down, allowing the Alpha to proceed with his gun. The buzzing sound echoed, allowing the tension to die down as the needle remarked his bare flesh.

"I didn't know you were artistic." Riley admired Derek's steady hand as he glided the needle carefully over each pore.

"I'm not," he shrugged simply. His sister had been, and that's why he'd trusted Laura to do his own tattoo. He changed the topic, not wanting the fresh memories to burden his careful strokes. "How was school?"

Stiles groaned, wincing at the reminder of what they had endured earlier in the day. "Scott, you missed a pretty interesting English class."

"What happened?" He pressed, looking from one friend to the other.

Riley held up her hands, showing him the small, bloody divets the crows beaks had left in her skin. "Just a hundred birds flying through the windows." Riley shrugged a shoulder sarcastical. "The _usual_." She used her sarcasm to hide the fact that she was still shaken from the incident.

"Something weird is going on with the animals," Stiles noted. "Birds don't just fly into closed windows."

"They do when they want to create a mass suicide." Riley frowned. "Worst first day of school. _Ever_."

"You know how animals can sense things?" Stiles continued. "Like before an earthquake happens?"

"Are you saying were going to have an earthquake?" Riley asked over the buzz of the tattoo machine.

"If it were an earthquake," Derek voiced. "Scott and I would be able to sense it too."

"Guys," Scott murmured. His hand shook as he held his phone in his palm. "I just got a text from Deaton." Riley and Stiles shared a glance, knowing the Vet always somehow had an answer to everything. "All the animals in the clinic are dead."

"What?" Riley and Stiles breathed in unison.

Scott furrowed his brow, scrolling through his phone as he continued to read the message from his boss. "He says they did it to themselves?"

"What. The. _Fuck_." Riley shook her head. The image of the sick animals in cages mutilating themselves gorged it's way into her mind. Derek kept silent through the conversation, having a hunch as to why the animals were behaving so oddly.

"All done." He quickly changed the subject, shutting the machine off. He wiped a wet towel over the thick bands, collecting all the extra ink. Scott glanced down, admiring the mark he'd wanted for so long now.

"I can't believe it worked," Scott stood up. He ran his hand over the mark, glad it hadn't disappeared.

"It looks pretty damn permanent now," Stiles noted.

Derek offered Riley a hand, pulling her up to her feet in one swift movement. She grasped his hand tighter, lightly pressing her lips to his as they followed Scott and Stiles towards the front door.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. His lips broke over his teeth. A grin dimpling his cheek. "I need something permanent. Everything that's happened to us just changes so fast." He shook his head at the memory of everything they'd endured. "Everythings so, uh, _ephemeral_."

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles nodded, remembering the word from his own vocabulary list. Ephemeral. _Momentary_. "You staying here, Ry?" He turned, looking to his friend as she leaned into Derek's side. "Scott and I should head out."

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I should stay. Make sure Isaac's okay."

Stiles and Scott nodded, opening the front door as they made their way out. "You painted the door." Scott suddenly noticed, running a hand down the fresh, red paint. "Why'd you paint the door?" He looked to Derek, his curiosity putting him on edge.

"Go home, Scott." Derek instructed. He pulled away from Riley, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Why did you only paint one side?" Scott murmured, noticing the other side was chipped and faded.

"_Scott_." Derek threatened, heading for the Beta. Riley grasped his arm, holding him back as Scott flexed his hands out. His nails grew, forming a claw as he scraped them over the neatly painted door. The paint cracked as Scott clawed at the door, not satisfied until the cracked paint revealed a black symbol etched onto the wooden door beneath the crimson color.

"What is this?" Scott growled, eyeing the black paint with perplexity. Riley stepped away from Derek, going to stand beside her friends as they tried to piece together the symbol.

"It looks like a swastika." Riley frowned, running her own hand down the door frame.

"It's a rival pack." Derek confessed. "They wanted me to know they were coming." Riley eyed the symbol again, noting how it looked just like a triskele, but with straighter, harsher lines.

"Whose _they_?" Scott demanded.

"The strongest pack I've ever seen." Derek shook his head, hoping he wouldn't have to admit this so soon. "That's why the animals have been acting strange."

"You knew this?" Riley murmured. Derek nodded sheepishly, knowing he'd lied to her.

"The birds at school." Scott ticked. "The deer last night." He shook his head, trying to understand. "It was like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha."

"There would have to be a lot of them to cause this much damage." Riley noted, narrowing her eyes at Derek. "How many are there?"

"Just one pack." Derek shuffled his feet. "But it's an _entire_ pack of Alphas."

"All of them are Alpha's?" Riley hissed, looking from Scott to Derek.

"How does that even work?" Stiles questioned.

"I hear there's some kind of leader." Derek looked to the Beta before him. "He's called Deucalion." Riley bit her tongue, glaring at the floor as she took in all the with-held information. "We know they have Boyd and Erica." He sighed, glancing to the floor with shame. This was the one thing he'd tried to keep hidden from Riley all summer. "Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

"You knew they had them?" Riley took a step towards him, her tone laced with venom. He nodded sheepishly. "So, you lied to me all summer? To _all _of us?"

Derek didn't answer, but pled with her silently. He'd done it for her safety, but he knew she wouldn't understand. "Lets say you find them." Scott interrupted. "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." Derek whispered, looking to each person in the room.

There was a momentary silence as Riley glared at Derek. He'd fed her those lies all summer, and she was stupid enough to believe them. She bit her lip at how gullible she was, realizing Boyd and Erica were in worse danger than she'd thought. If one Alpha was strong, Riley couldn't imagine what an entire pack of them could do. "Where is she?" A weak voice demanded. They turned to see Isaac perched on top of the table, his face dazed and confused. "Where is the _girl_?"

Riley made the first move, heading to his side as she grabbed his hand firmly. "What girl, Isaac?" His eyes blinked rapidly, drooping and blank as he glanced back to her.

"The girl who saved me." He breathed. Derek came to his side, flanked by the boys as they became confused themselves. "I found-I found them last night. They-they took away my memories."

"Who, Isaac?" Derek commanded. "Who did you find?"

"B-Boyd and Erica." He shook his head lazily. "I found-found them but I can't remember." He looked to Derek suddenly, his blue eyes stern. "The girl. The girl said they stole my memories."

Derek frowned, shaking his head. "That explains why the Alpha was at the hospital when we got to him."

"Who stole your memories?" Riley questioned, grasping his hand tighter.

"The _Alpha's_."

* * *

She sat in her apartment alone as she filled out the syllabus her teachers had given her. She'd tried countless times to grasp onto the information she'd obtained today, but everything became clouded with the memory of what she'd not only gone through, but found out. A pack of Alpha's had taken refuge in the town they strived to protect. Isaac had found where Boyd and Erica had been stored, only to be ambushed by the pack that had taken them in the first place. She chewed on her pencil, her nerves wracking through her viciously.

_"Can I come by tonight?" Derek had asked, saddened that she'd decided to leave with Scott and Stiles. His eyes were hardened, pleading with her to forgive him._

_"I just need a day or two," she sighed. "You can't lie to me like that, Derek." Riley squared her jaw, biting her lip as she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you had told me, I never would have let Isaac go alone. It's my fault he got hurt."_

She believed it was her fault, and no one could tell her otherwise. She slammed her textbook closed, running a weak hand through her hair. She'd told him to give her space to acknowledge the danger that now engulfed the town. He'd told her not to worry about it, but she shook his words off. She'd left then, telling him they needed to be honest with each other. She already felt as if she were in the dark, and she didn't need Derek adding to the secrecy. Stiles had driven her home, and she had yet to reply to Derek's text.

It was nearing ten at night, and Riley groaned at the load of laundry she'd put off for the past week. She'd intended on spending the night with Derek, but that wasn't the case anymore as she threw her dirty clothes into her laundry basket. She huffed, picking it up as she grabbed her keys. The apartment complex she lived in had a built in laundry service. It was just a few buildings over on the secluded end of the lot, just a short walk from her own home. She headed out the door, locking her deadbolt before heading down the stairs. The night was crisp with a small chill in the air, something quite unusual for the month of August.

The laundry room was vacant, heading for the back of the room as she fished for change in her pocket. She watched as the soap lathered, taking a seat on the counter as she waited patiently for her load in the washing machine. She liked coming here later at night when it wasn't so crowded. She hated having to wait for a machine to become usable as ten families used up each one.

The machine stopped, signaling that the rinsing cycle had completed. Riley grasped her wet clothes, tossing them into the drier when the front door of the laundry service _dinged_. She looked up to see a well-built man enter the room, his hands bare of any laundry. She turned back to her load, deciding to mind her own business. His hair was closely shaved, his muscle's straining against his skin. Riley gulped when he by-passed every other washing machine, opting for the one directly next to the one she'd taken. He opened the machine, his nimble hands lifting off the shirt on his own back as he threw it inside. He wore a black wife-beater underneath, tightened against his chiseled chest.

He tossed the single shirt into the machine, punching in a quarter as he smirked to Riley. She side-glanced him, keeping calm as she deliberately calculated her options. She didn't feel threatened, but the man's odd behavior made her uncomfortable. His grin was aimed at her as he made his way back out of the building, leaving his shirt to be cleaned. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the _ding_ of the exit sounded. She looked to the door, thankful to be alone once more. His washing machine clanked, reminding her that he'd soon be back to retrieve it. She didn't want to be there when he did.

She ended the drying cycle, shuffling her still wet clothes back into her basket as she hurried for the door. The night had gotten colder while she'd been inside, and her pace quickened as she headed back to her apartment building. Her lips parted as her breath became heavy. The chills on the back of her neck violently weaving through her as the knot in her stomach tightened for the second time that day. She gulped, stopping her movements as she peeked over her shoulder suddenly. The hairs on her neck rose, the feeling of someone watching her weighing her down.

"Whose there?" Riley ordered, trying to sound confident. Her voice was weak, her limbs were shaky. She felt her basket of clothes slip through her hands, her laundry spilling over the pavement. A firm hand grasped her shoulder, tossing her to the ground with ease. She looked up, her defensive motives gripping at her core. The man from the laundry mat hovered above her, his devious smirk still planted on his lips. The cold cement beneath her seemed to hold her in place, crippling her movements as she froze in place. His eyes burned red, his teeth baring as he took a step towards her.

Riley's yell lodged in her throat, coming out as a weak whimper. Her hands balled into fists, ready to fight if only the crippling tension would release her limbs. His clawed hand snaked around her throat, his thumb pressing into the divet of her pulse. She choked, grasping his wrist's with numb hands. "Stop." She begged. His grip grew tighter, his eyes glaring into hers. "Why are you," Riley wheezed, "doing this?" Her body layed flat across the pavement, the weight of the man above her causing her vision to become hazy. Her breaths came in short spurts, her eyesight tunneling as his grin disappeared.

"This is a message for _Derek_." He breathed.

* * *

**AN: A super long chapter for you guys! I hope I did the first episode of 3A justice! Please review and tell me your thoughts on if I should continue on with this season? Tell me your theories and your concerns! Let me know who you think this mysterious werewolf is that has our dear Riley!**

**All forms of reviews are appreciated! See you next Monday! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Giggling and playful eyes. It was a pleasant memory that she viewed quietly, a reminder of how many years had gone by since it had seemed real. The air was heavy with her innocence and youth. The younger version of Riley had a missing tooth and braided pigtails draped over her denim overalls._

_"Sissy, stop!" Riley had whined, a grin plastered across her lips._

_Her sister smiled, wiggling her fingers as she threatened to continue on with her tickle fight. Riley's sister had been a definite six years older, but that put no strain on their relationship. __"You're no match for me!" She giggled, her fingers dancing over Riley's ribcage. She tackled her to the ground, the sound of Riley's laughter echoing off the empty home. The doorbell rang, ending their playful fued. "The babysitters here!"_

_Riley sat crisscrossed on the carpet, her barbies splayed out before her as she waited impatiently for her second favorite person to come in. She smiled happily as they both came into view, running to hug the knee's of not only her sisters best friend, but one of the people she admired the most. _

_The warmth and familiarity of the pale legs let Riley find comfort. She pulled back, smiling up at the blue eyes of her babysitter. "JuJu!" She'd picked up on the nickname her sister had given her. "Want to play dollies?"_

_She didn't respond. Riley's brows knitted together in confusion as her face became distant and void. Her body became still. Her skin icing over from the inside out. She pushed herself back, worried and confused as her babysitter's face suddenly contorted. Her flawless porcelain skin became torn, gashes gathering in the center of her face._

_Her skin burst, shredding away the memory as a violent nightmare took it's course._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her eyelids flickered, her skin slick and hot.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Riley's lips parted, tasting the sterile particles that clung to the tip on her tongue. She gulped, her throat sore and sensitive as she cleared the lodge in the back of her mouth. The tender skin on the inside made it hard to swallow, while the skin of her throat stretched painfully with each pulse of her heart beat. The direct light burdened her vision as she tried to pry her eyes open. She flinched against the brightness, seeking the dark shadows of her hand over her lids. A hearty groan escaped her lips, breaking the silent echo of the starch-white walls.

"You're awake finally," a familiar voice mused.

Riley strained her eyes against the light, catching sight of weakened smile. "Mrs. McCall?" Riley croaked, putting a lazy hand up to cup her neck. A thick ring clung to her index finger, recording the steady pulse of her heart. "I'm at the Hospital?" She sat up with slow movements, her eyes steady on Scott's mother. Melissa nodded, gently tugging on a pair of gloves. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me?" Mrs. McCall breathed, realizing Riley's memory would be hazy and most likely forgotten. "They found you in the parking lot of your apartment. Any idea how you got there?"

Riley's eyes narrowed at the crumpled blanket in her lap. Piecing together what had happened seemed forgein and unimaginable. She could only recall deciding to do her laundry late at night, everything else was hazy and uncomfortable. "I don't-I don't remember." She shook her head, her eyes watery with heated confusion.

"You were attacked." Melissa stated, her eyes tender as she took in her son's friend. "Thats all we could piece together because you have a bruise around her neck." Her sterile hands reached out, gently tracing the blackened line that framed her skin. "You don't know who did this?" Riley bit her lip, the gears in her mind grinding together as she tried to desperately recall the night before. Her head shook, choking down the undeniable urge to vomit. She'd been attacked, and she'd frozen. It was like the months of training hadn't taught her anything. "I think it's the same people who attacked Isaac," Melissa toyed with the sleeve of her scrubs. She was honest and certain, nodding her head before she could doubt herself. It worried her, seeing two of her sons friends in the emergency room in less than twenty-four hours. She knew something was coming. _Scratch that_, something was already _here_.

"Can you-can you call-?"

"_Derek_?" Melissa finished for her. Riley nodded weakly. "I already did. He should be here any minute." Riley nodded at her confirmation, not wanting to strain the sore's in her throat. "The Sheriff is going to want to speak with you." Mrs. McCall ensured. "He's been waiting for you to wake up." She could see the severe trauma written across Riley's expression. "Do you want me to tell him to wait?"

"No." Riley shook her head. "I should get it over with." Her voice cracked, mimicking the knuckles of her hands. Her nerves were frayed, wanting and _needing_ to know what had exactly happened.

Melissa nodded in understanding, heading out in search of Sheriff Stilinski.

She continuously wrung her hands, her palms sweating as her throat constricted. She could clearly remember heading for the laundry service, and then the hazy figure of an unrecognizable man is all she could see. It's distorted and she was unable to make out his features.

"Hey, Riley." John Stilinski huffed. The soft beige coloring of his police uniform blended in with the white Hospital walls. "How you feeling this morning?"

"I've been better." She managed, cupping her throat. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"You will," he said with uncertainty. He skid a chair across the floor, taking a seat right in front of her. "You mind if I ask you a few questions? It won't take long." She nodded again, sitting up straighter as she faced the Sheriff. "You remember heading to do your laundry?" Riley nodded. "Do you remember at about what time that was?"

"Ten-_ish_? Maybe even eleven? I'm not sure." Riley watched as he scribbled a few things onto a blank notepad. His blue eyes were authoritative, yet tender and soft when placed on Riley.

"Good." He smiled, using compliments to urge her on. "So, you're at the laundry building. Did you notice anyone following you? Have you felt threatened the past few weeks?" _I always feel threatened,_ she wanted to correct. She shook her head instead.

"No. I didn't see anyone until _he_ came in."

"Who came in, Riley?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." She bit her lip in frustration, on the verge of tasting blood.

"Can you describe him?"

From the blurred haze of her memory, she could only make out a few minor details. "He was white. . ." She shrugged. "He had a black shirt on."

"Good. Good job, Riley." He scribbled more unknown words. "So you're walking out of the building, what time do you think you left by?"

"No idea." She felt useless for all the unknown information she couldn't give him.

"Okay, so you're walking back. Did he follow you?" John pressed.

"I guess?"

"He choked you, Riley." He mentioned. "You remember that?" Her fingers scratched her scalp, shaking her head. "Do you remember who found you?"

"No." Her brows furrowed. "Who found me?"

"At about three this morning, your neighbor Emmanuel found you in the parking lot before he left for work." He guided her gently through the memories she'd missed out on. "Can you remember anything else?"

"No."

John took a deep breath, running a hand over his exhausted face. He closed his notepad, standing up with the realization that her case had come to a dead end. A sympathetic glance towards his son's best friend was all it took to feel defeated. A gentle hand caressed her shoulder. "I'll let you rest. Tell me if you remember anything, okay?"

Riley nodded, watching as he headed for the door. A hasty Derek Hale paused outside, waiting for the Sheriff's escape before heading inside. His movements were quick and measured as he went to her side.

"I came as fast as I could." His hands cradled her cheeks, placing a kiss on her chapped lips. "What happened?"

"I wish I could tell you." She mourned, liking the way his cold hands felt on her heated skin. "I don't remember."

He sighed, his frustration growing at the fact that he hadn't been able to save her. _Again_. Slowly but surely his actions were beginning to make the people around him suffer, and it was an excruciating fact. He knew the cost of having her so close, and he wondered wildly if it was worth the risk. His nostrils flared suddenly, his lungs expanding to their full capacity as he breathed in a familiar scent. It was one he'd only come in contact with a few times before, the most recent one just the day before when he'd rescued Isaac and Scott. His skin burned with hatred. His limbs shaking with recognition as he looked to Riley. "I'll kill him." He vowed. "I'm going to rip his throat out-"

"What?" Riley placed a comforting hand on his. "Who?"

"_Ennis_." He seethed, committing his vengeance to his list of things to do. "He's part of the Alpha pack. He's the one that I hurt trying to get Scott and Isaac. I can smell him all over you."

"How does he even know me?" Riley wondered.

"He wanted revenge." Derek noted. "He knows the only thing that can hurt me is you." He stood up suddenly, pacing the tiled floors. "You can't stay at your apartment. _They_ know where you live."

"I can't afford to pay for an apartment I can't even live in." Riley murmured, biting her lip as she watched him with worried eyes.

"Then don't." He argued. "You can stay with me." His eyes were soft as he glanced to her. "I can't leave you unprotected."

* * *

Days passed on, a frightening reminder of what was lurking. What was stalking. It had been a smooth transition so far as she began slowly moving her things to Derek's loft. He'd payed the fee of breaking her twelve month lease, and didn't blink an eye about it. Truthfully, he'd do what he could, pay what he had to, to make her safe. He was the reason she'd become a target, and it was his job now to cover the bullseye marking her back.

Adjusting to Derek's loft wasn't the worst of it, and Riley knew that. It was that she'd gone from this independent girl to someone who'd not only become a victim, but someone who now coward at the words _Alpha Pack_.

When the packing of Riley's apartment had ended, and she had officially moved in, there was no debate of where she'd put the things she owned. He'd offered her to put it anywhere she wanted, vowing that it was _their _place now. There was one item in particular Derek had deemed questionable when it came to placement. It was something he and Isaac were both wary about.

_"Can I ask you a question?" Derek had voiced, packing her towels from the closet. His brows knitted together, his gaze questioning and confused. Riley nodded to him, ripping a strip of ductape from the roll with her teeth. "Why do you have a box of Wolfsbane bullets?"_

_She froze, her eyes wandering to him in shock. She'd forgotten about those, looking to him apologetically as she shrugged. "They're for my gun."_

_"You have a gun?" Derek hissed, handling the box of bullets as if it had been carrying a uncurable disease. "Where the hell did you get a gun?"_

_"Chris Argent." Riley stretched, trying to act as if it weren't a big deal. _

If he needed an extra reason to dislike the hunter, than that had definitely done it. He wasn't fond of the idea, especially when the bullets were something that could actually kill him. Not that he didn't trust her, but the idea was a turn off.

Isaac was on the fence about the move in, knowing in full detail what that meant. It meant sleepless nights, and questionable sounds from Derek's bed as the night's grew darker. He'd always praised the times they'd stayed at Riley's, enjoying a quiet home was something he never knew he wanted till he had it. And while the week progressed, and the bruising healed, it was still a painful reminder of what was to come. In the pit of Riley's stomach, she knew the Alpha's weren't finished. She knew they'd come back, and when the time came, Riley vowed to be ready.

School hadn't changed, except for the overwhelming case of Senioritis, Riley was managing her job and Senior year quite nicely. While the knot seemed to coil and twist each day at fifth hour, she figured it was something she had to live with. Her bad feelings were something she needed to understand before she could acknowledge them. Though something irked her about the teacher she aided for, she had no proof that something bad was bound to happen.

The Saturday night continued on as Riley cuddled in the warm, satin sheets of Derek's bed with her homework. Stiles had begged her to go to a party with him and Scott, but it wasn't something she felt up for. She figured that if the Alpha pack were still a threat, it was probably safer to stay at home.

And stay at home, she did.

* * *

_Scorching fire and rising flames._

_Burning hot flecks of orange grazing innocent skin as the glow intensifies. The smoke thickens, heating your lungs from the inside out. You can't breathe and you desperately try to inhale but you can't. Your palms sweat, and for a minute all you can think about is how you'd much rather drown than go down in a raging fire._

_You seek out your options, weighing them carefully as the heat burns your lungs. You can hear the screaming. The pleading. The _praying_. It's all background noise to the inferno raging in your own mind. You can see the shadows stand among the flames. They're people you know. People you _love_. You want to go to them, to shield them from the charring blaze that's rapidly devouring your home. You call to them, but you choke._

_You can't find your words in the cluster of gray haze._

_Hot liquid tears seep from your eyes, praying to a God you never truly believed in. You fall to your knee's, letting the wildfire consume you. Your skin burns, and for a moment the warmth is welcoming. _

_You're dying. Slowly being set a blaze as the screams die down._

_You're dying. Truly dying, and you can't find it in yourself to fight the fire. Your family is dead, and you realize you'd much rather become the ash in the floorboards than live a single moment of loneliness and self hatred of being a survivor._

_You're _dying_. And it's everything you had hoped it would be._

* * *

Her skin was slick and hot, her limbs twitching with the intensity of the burn. Her body became hot. _Too_ hot. Pinned down by the embers that consumed her whole. Her lungs wheezed in the precious air, fighting for security as she sat up suddenly. The burning ceased, the breath in her lungs tasted sweet from desire. Her lips parted, panting as she wiped away the thick layer of sweat accumulating on the back of her neck. "It was just a dream." Riley sighed. "_It was just a dream_."

Her hands shook, reaching out to the cradle the one beside her. Derek's own palm trembled softly. Riley looked over, watching as his own figure sat up in bed. His torso drenched in a slick, hot liquid. His breaths were short and harsh as he himself awoke from a dream.

A dream of charring skin and collapsing lungs.

"Did we just. . .?" Riley panted, hoping her assumption wasn't correct.

"I think we did," Derek nodded guiltily. "We had the _same_ dream."

It traumatized them to the point where they were too fearful to sleep. The early morning hours caved in, both of them replaying the moment the flame touched their skin. It wasn't something they needed to share with one another. They both knew the feeling, and it wasn't worth repeating. She cradled his head to her chest, her hands roaming his back as she tried to comfort him.

It was _his_ dream. It was his relay of the fire that had consumed everything he loved. It was a memory played out as a nightmare, reminding him of everything he had lost. He'd never spoken much about the family he'd lost, but she understood now. It was crippling to imagine that Derek carried the burden of knowing just how his family died. He was silent until the rising sun of the early Sunday morning. His first words to her that day were something she agreed with far more than he realized. "We should see Deaton."

His guilt panged in the hollowed void in the cavity of his chest. He felt vulnerable, open like a book as Riley had seen just how much of a mess of chaos his inner mind really was. The fowl images she'd been handed to without his approval were damaging, and he wondered how she'd handled it so smoothly. Surely she was disgusted, but that wasn't the word Riley would have used. Sympathetic was more like it. She'd seen the fire through his eyes, though it had been projected to a more extreme level. She could see the disturbance in his expression as he drove, wondering how he'd lasted this long.

"Welcome in!" A voice had called from the back room. The veterinarian clinic was vacant, and it provided the time to discuss what she needed. "Oh, hello Riley." Deaton smiled, pleased to see a set of familiar faces. "_Derek_." Deaton nodded to him. "How can I be of assistance this morning?"

"I have a few things I need to share with you." Riley sighed. "You're the only one who seems to know anything about my gift, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Certainly." Deaton agreed. "What is it you felt you needed to share?"

"I had a dream." Riley murmured. "But it wasn't just any dream. . ." She shook her head. "It felt so real."

"As did all of your other dreams." Deaton reminded her. "How was this dream any different?"

"Well," Riley wrung her hands together nervously. She looked to Derek, her eyes apologetic. "He had the exact same dream."

"Ah," Deaton nodded. He didn't seem surprised, and that confused Riley. "And what was the dream?"

"About the fire." Derek breathed, and Deaton glanced to him sympathetically.

"How is it possible?" Riley begged. "I thought I could only see the future?"

"There is a price you pay for the kind of knowledge you obtain." Deaton hinted. "While your precognition determines the future, it balances itself out with visions of the past. Think of it like this, Riley." Deaton looked to her thoughtfully. "Your mind runs on a higher frequency, that's how you're able to obtain such power. While in close proximity to someone else who is sleeping, your mind dims itself down to the frequency in which that specific person's mind is on. Whatever that person is dreaming or seeing, you are envisioning it as well. It's called _retrocognition_."

"What the fuck?" Riley whined to herself. "I was doing good this summer." She confessed. "I hadn't had any dreams. How did it escalate?"

"It's progressing at the speed your mind is obtaining the information. I assume it would have happened sooner if you hadn't had a four month delay." Deaton looked to Riley more sternly."Like I said," he ticked. "Everything comes with consequences."

The ride back to the loft was silent, each one considering the progression of Riley's gift. Four months of trying desperately to suppress the dreams, only to have it be for nothing. Not only were the dreams coming back, they were intensified and worse. She side-glanced Derek, her hands numb as she debated whether or not to bring up the nightmare they'd shared. She bit her lip, shaking her head lightly to erase the idea. She'd seen just how much it had terrorized him earlier. His eyes were void, trying to hide his fear as Riley told Deaton about it. A numb hand reached out, her fingers skimming over his knuckles as his palm rested on the middle console. He let the warmth graze his skin, using her touch like a guidance for hope.

He'd always had nightmares like those, but nothing had ever been so vivid. So _real. _For him to share such a personal thing without trying marked him as vulnerable. He felt like their relationship had tilted, and they were both dangling over the flames. He didn't want her to know the cruel reality of what he had suffered, but her gift had given her a front row seat to the show. It wasn't until they were headed up the fifteen flights of stairs that Riley finally found her voice. Her hand grazed his, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing that needed to be said, and Derek nodded in understanding. He squeezed back, opening the door to their loft.

Her lip lifted slightly at the sight of a curly haired boy huddled closely into the curve of the leather sofa. His shoulders rose with deep, sleepful breaths. Isaac looked peaceful, and that was something she hadn't seen in a while. Derek strode past him, heading for his desk as he lazily drummed his fingers against the wood. She went to him, putting a hand on his back as she tried to comfort him. "Are you still upset?" She questioned, but Derek shook his head.

"I don't have time to dwell on that." He sighed, looking back to his sleeping Beta. "I can't. Not when I have so much more to worry about." Her arms wrapped around his waist, resting her head on the curve of his shoulder. She wanted to apologize, but she opted for pressing her lips to his neck. He brushed off the nightmare, knowing he'd have to revisit it sometime soon. He couldn't focus on that with everything else that he was now facing. With the Alpha's, Isaac, and his missing Beta's. . . he had to prioritize.

And now that Riley's safety was at risk, and her gift was growing. . . he needed to look out for her now more than ever. If the Alpha's found out what she could possibly do. . . he shook the idea of what could happen away. He looked to the woman standing beside him, and back to his sleeping roommate. "They stole his memories." Derek reminded. "But remember how Deaton was able to guide you through your dreams to help you remember the Kanima?" Riley nodded, knitting her brows in confusion. "What if we could do the same with him? Or what if with your new gift, you could pick up on what he dreamt?"

"I-I don't. . ." Riley pulled away, her eyes panicking at what he was asking of her. "I don't want to experience that again." She looked to her hands, too ashamed to meet his gaze.

"We have to make him remember." Derek sighed. "There's only one other way I can think of." He headed for the sleeping boy, flicking the soft pad of his cheek. "Wake up."

Isaac twitched, fumbling off the couch as he looked around the room wildly. "What the hell?" He barked, rubbing his face from exhaustion. His sleep patterns had prooved to be somewhat harsh the past few weeks, and he was upset to have his nap stolen from him.

Riley scolded Derek silently, not enjoying the wake up call. "I think I know a way for you to remember where Boyd and Erica are."

"But the Alpha's stole my memory." Isaac noted.

"It's a trick that takes practice, but I know someone who might be able to collect what you lost." Derek didn't like this plan as much, but he had to do what he could.

"Who?" Riley stepped forward, looking from Isaac to the certain Alpha before her.

"_Peter_."

* * *

The idea was a turn off for Riley as she perched herself up on the wooden desk. The phone call Derek placed to Peter lasted less than a minute as he sat in a chair beside her. She hadn't seen the psycho since the night Jackson had been rebirthed, and she felt as if she could go another summer without facing him again. She kept her eyes on Isaac, knowing he was more uncomfortable with the situation than anyone. He paced the floors, balling and unballing his fists as his nerves wracked through him viciously. "Stop pacing." Derek instructed, his annoyance flaming with each thunk of Isaac's footsteps across the cement floors.

"I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac confessed, his legs still continuing their pacing. "It sounds kind of dangerous." He paused, biting his lips as he imagined Peter holding him down. "You know what?" He hissed. "I _definitely_ don't like this idea." He shook his head, agreeing with himself. "And I don't like him."

"_Nobody_ likes him." Riley corrected, leaning her chin onto her palm.

"You'll be fine." Derek assured, skimming lazily through a worn out book.

"Does it really have to be Peter that does it?" Isaac complained.

"He's the only one who know's how." The Alpha's voice became tainted with his growing annoyance. "I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried it myself."

"But what about that second option?" Isaac whined. "I heard you guys talking about it!"

Riley flinched knowing that if Peter's option didn't work out, she'd agree to try it using her gift. "That's option B." Derek informed him, still reading through his withered book.

"Why can't it be option A?" Isaac paused, putting his hands on his hips. "Why don't I get a say in this."

"We voted," Derek murmured. "You lost."

"But that's not even fair!" He took a step forward, his eyes incredulous. "You know Scott doesn't even trust Peter either, right? And I trust Scott." Isaac crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"You trust me?" Derek raised a brow to his Beta, hearing the slight raise of his heartbeat.

"Yeah." Isaac shrugged. His hand slipped through his hair, shaking his head once more. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him." Derek repeated Riley's earlier words.

All three of them perked once the sliding door to the loft slipped open. A built man crept over the threshold, his blue eyes hard and his lips turned down with distaste. "_F.Y.I_," Peter hissed. "Yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but my hearing still works." He glared from one werewolf to the other as he stood before them. "So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek glared at his uncle, slamming his book shut. "We don't like you." He replied honestly, standing up to tower over his own flesh and blood. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter nodded. His white teeth gleamed behind his thin lips, a smirk forming on his stubbled cheeks. "You didn't go into much detail Derek, but I assume it's your Beta here whose in need of my assistance." He smirked to Isaac, his eyes wandering until they landed on the tan thighs of Riley. They traveled upwards, earning a warning growl from the man who stood beside her. "Ah, young Haven." Peter smiled. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Riley coughed, ignoring his hungry eyes.

Derek took a step forward, shielding her from him as he continued on with the discussion. "I haven't tried this before." Derek informed Peter. "That's why I called you."

"A sign of your trust," Peter nodded. He pulled a chair from the desk, dragging it to the middle of the room. "Take a seat here, wolf-boy."

Riley watched as Isaac hesitated. Derek nodded to him, encouraging him to trust not only his Alpha, but Peter. "It'll be okay." Riley nudged him as he passed by her.

He took a seat, his shoulders visibly shaking as he tapped his foot nervously. Riley took a seat on Derek's lap, watching with worried eyes as Peter circled her friend. "Relax." He chirped. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"Where did you learn to do this?" Isaac questioned, cracking his knuckles to calm himself.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alpha's since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." Peter flexed his hand, shifting his long fingers into claws as he stood behind Isaac. "One slip, and you could paralyze someone." Isaac gulpped at his words. "Or kill them."

"You've had alot of practice though, right?" Riley voiced her concern for her friend. Peter looked to her, shrugging his shoulder lightly.

"I've never paralyzed anyone, if that's what you mean." He waved his pointed claws to Riley, grinning at her sarcastically.

"Wait!" Isaac yelped. "Does that mean you've killed-"

Isaac's concern was cut short, his breath coming in short gasps as Peter locked a solid arm around his neck to steady him. His claw sunk into the flesh of the back os Isaac's neck, focusing on the mind of the Beta before him. Isaac strained, in visible pain as Derek held Riley down from protesting the experiment.

"I seem them." Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head, finding the memories that were locked away. He could see the Beta strolling through an unmarked building, creeping quietly up a set of stairs. Peter's body shook, his voice raspy as he suddenly released Isaac from his grasp.

"What did you see?" Derek demanded, standing up as he took a measured step towards his uncle. Riley went to Isaac's side, opting to run a comforting hand through his hair.

"It was all so confusing." Peter panted. "Images_. Vague _shapes."

"But you saw _something_." Derek tried to coax the information out of him.

"Isaac found them." Peter confirmed, replaying the memory.

"Erica and Boyd?" Riley piped, looking to him for clarification.

"I barely saw them." Peter shook his head. "Just glimpses."

"But you _saw_ them." Derek took a breath of relief.

Peter shook his head again, looking up to his nephew. "_Worse_. I saw

Deucalion." He put a finger to his chin, tapping it softly. "He was talking to them. . . something about time running out?" Peter squinted to the floor, trying to remember the specifics.

"What does that mean?" Riley begged. "He's gonna kill them?"

"No." Peter assured. "No. No. No. He didn't say that." He looked from Riley to Derek. "But he made them a promise that they'd both be dead by the full moon."

"The next full moon?" Derek questioned.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

It had been a rough night for Riley, trying desperately to soothe a nerve wracked Derek. She rubbed his back for countless hours, skipping out on her own sleep. If what Peter said was true, and they were giving the Betas till the next full moon before they killed them. . . it meant they had less time than planned to find them. Riley was prepared for the worst. She knew that the chances of finding them were slimming, and she tried to lock away any connection she had emotionally with them. She didn't want to be disappointed if they came up empty handed, and she knew there was a greater possibility for the latter.

Derek drove her to school earlier than usual, claiming Scott was calling an emergency meeting. He knew it was pointless, knowing he needed to get out there and find Erica and Boyd. Scott's meeting was a waste of time in Derek's opinion. They met in the Junior History classroom, and Riley was confused to see Lydia and Allison present. "There's something you should see." Scott pointed out to Derek. Riley stood beside him as Allison and Lydia rolled up the sleeves of their shirt. A deep purple bruise formed on each forearm. "What the hell happened?" Riley voiced, looking from one girl to the other.

"A few days ago," Allison informed her. "A girl came up to us asking for Scott. She bruised us with her bare hands."

"We think it's a symbol." Stiles piped up, his eyes droopy from the nights lost sleep. His friend, _Heather_, a girl he'd known since they were in diapers had gone missing.

"I don't see anything." Derek rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look again." Scott instructed.

"You think it's a symbol?" Derek hissed. "How is this suppose to help me find Erica and Boyd?"

"Their bruise is the exact same!" Scott defended. "Exactly the same."

Derek shook his head, pursing his lips as he looked to an expectant Allison. "It's nothing." His skin became heated with anger at his dwindling minutes, knowing time was being wasted.

"Pareidolia." Lydia spoke up for the first time this morning. "Seeing patterns that aren't there." She frowned at everyone's questioning gaze. "It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Riley ran a comforting hand over Derek's arm. "I think you should trust that this isn't a coincidence."

"You believe them?" Derek frowned, his voice an octave above a whisper. He pursed his lips when Riley nodded. "And you want me to trust them?" She nodded again, knowing this was the only clue they could use to help track down the Betas. "These two?" Derek motioned at the girls before him. "This one," Derek pointed to Lydia. She flinched at the flick of his wrist. "She used me to resurrect my dead uncle. Thank you." His gaze turned harsh, glaring at Allison. "And she shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." He shook his head. "I'm not trusting anyone."

"Look, no one died, all right?" Stiles mediated. "There may have been a little maiming. . . and little mangling. But no death."

"My mother _died_." Allison reminded them. Riley's eyes softened, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Your families little honor code killed your mother." Derek murmured. "Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott." Allison squared her jaw. "I'm here to help him. Not you."

"You wanna help?" Derek growled. "Find something worth my time."

"Derek," Riley argued. "Give them a chance." She turned to look to him, his eyes were hard. He shook her off, turning to head back out the doors. She gripped him tighter, more firmly. "It's the only clue we have."

Scott pulled him aside then, and Riley turned back to study the bruised. Her hand reached out, tracing the purple outline. She felt like she'd seen this before, but she shook her head. Who had the girl been? Why had she been looking for Scott?

Her mind wandered aimlessly, trying to piece together the information that didn't quite make sense. She pulled her hand away once Derek returned from his side conversation with Scott. "I'll see you later." He kissed her lips quickly, no time for emotion as he pulled away and darted for the door. Riley watched him go silently, hoping he could find truth and reasoning behind Allison and Lydia's markings. The bell for school rang suddenly, and Riley swung her bag over her shoulder as she followed Scott and Stiles out of the classroom.

Her classes passed by quickly, and she found it unbearable to focus on anything other than the fast approaching full moon. Her nerves wracked through her so violently that she chewed through the pink eraser at the end of her pencil. The knot in her stomach tightened, crippling her from the inside out as she replayed the words Peter had spoken.

She met with Scott and Stiles before her aiding class, finding them at her locker with ease. "What would an Alpha pack want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles mumbled, searching through his locker for the book he'd forgotten to read for English.

"I'm not so sure it's them they want." Scott sighed, leaning up against the cold, metal locker. Riley nodded, having thought about this all last period, she knew it was something deeper than the Betas.

"They're using them as leverage." Riley noted, shaking as flecks of goosebumps littered her skin. "They want _Derek_."

"What?" Stiles arched a questioning brow. "Like they're recruiting?"

Riley nodded, fiddling with the corner of her binder. "I feel like that's been the plan all along. They want Derek. . ." She trailed off, taking a steady breath. "They took Erica and Boyd. They hurt Isaac. Ennis attacked me." She bit her lip. "They're hurting the people closest to him so he'll join."

"Those clever bitches." Stiles mumbled. His lip quivered when the bell suddenly rang. Scott bumped his shoulder comfortingly, smiling to Riley before heading to his class.

Riley could see the pained, yet confused expression laced upon Stiles expression. "You okay?" She grasped his arm, walking with him slowly. He shrugged meekly, craning his neck side to side.

"They still haven't found Heather."

Riley frowned, remembering the girl that had been kidnapped from the party she'd skipped out on. She rubbed his knuckles tenderly. "They'll find her." She assured him. In all honestly she didn't know if it was possible or not. She felt like she'd been making empty promises, assuring everyone people would be found and lives would be saved. She prayed. Prayed to God that her voice wouldn't be tainted with any lies.

"I think-I think the Alpha pack has something to do with it."

"You think they kidnapped her?" Riley questioned. "What? To turn her?"

Stiles shrugged again, nothing made sense anymore. He wanted to know she was safe, but his bones quivered violently as if he already knew she was doomed. "Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers."

"But what would the pack need with a Beta?" Riley felt numb again, trying to piece it all together once more. "If they're using everyone as leverage for Derek. . . it wouldn't make sense."

"Look," Stiles sighed. "I don't know and I don't care, alright? This is Heather. Our moms use to be friends before mine died. We use to take bubble baths together." He frowned again, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself. "I just gotta find her."

She nodded in understanding, committing to helping him in any which way she could. "We've got to make Isaac remember."

"How?" Stiles screeched. "Peter and Derek couldn't even do it." His teeth found the soft skin of his cuticle as he chewed on them violently. "Know any werewolves with a better trick?"

She thought silently as they headed for Ms. Blake's classroom. "Maybe not a werewolf." Stiles looked at Riley with confusion. "But someone who knows a lot about them."

Riley's idea to see Deaton was something everyone had agreed on. Derek had picked her up from school, meeting Isaac, Scott, and Stiles in the parking lot of the veterinarian clinic. She sat in the passenger side of the Toyota, fiddling with the sleeves of her cardigan. Derek's careful hand reached out to calm her busy hands. He was nervous himself, but he had years of careful training in order to hide whatever bugged him. They headed to the awaiting teenagers, heading inside to face an expectant Deaton.

"I had a feeling I'd see some familiar faces today." His smile was only half lit, his eyes wise and worried. Riley spoke up then, taking a step towards the vet.

"Isaac may or may not know where Boyd and Erica are." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Problem is he can't remember because the Alpha's stole his memories." Deaton nodded at her concern, listening intently. "You know how you were able to guide me through my sleep to find out who the Kanima was?" Deaton nodded. "Is there any way we can do that for him? Were on a time crunch."

He was silent, his eyes calculating as he sized up Isaac. "Follow me."

Riley watched from the side-lines as Derek helped Deaton carry out a metal tub. She wondered why he had a life size tub just stored in his backroom. "So how is this suppose to work, exactly?" Riley asked.

"The plan," Deaton huffed as he wheeled out a dozen bags of ice. "Is to submerge him beneath the surface to slow his heart rate. I'll use the same technique to guide him through." Scott and Derek ripped apart the plastic bags, dumping them into the tub as Deaton filled it to the brink with water. "It wont be particularly comfortable, but if we can slow his heart rate down enough he'll slip into a trans-like state."

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac questioned, his eyes full of fear. His abusive past made him skittish and afraid of anything new and uncertain.

"Exactly," Deaton nodded to the Beta. "You'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott wondered aloud.

"Very slow." Deaton assured.

"Okay," Riley piped up. She stepped away from the wall as she headed to Derek's side by the tub. "How slow is 'very slow'?"

"Nearly dead."

"It's safe though. . . right?" Isaac's lip trembled visibly.

"Want me to answer that honestly?" Deaton ran his hand through the water, nodding as the ice numbed his hand. It was the perfect temperature.

"No," Isaac shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Don't answer that."

"Look," Derek glanced to his Beta. "If it feels too risky you don't have to do it."

Isaac's shoulders shook as he weighed his options, knowing the clock was ticking. His chest heaved, steadying his breath as he removed his shirt. With slow, deliberate movements he stepped numbly into the tub. A huff escaped his lips, his body numbing as he inched his way in. He sat down, looking to his Alpha as his eyes slipped closed. He nodded to Deaton, allowing Scott and Derek to place their firm hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, clamping his lips shut as they eased him under the iced water. Riley stood beside Derek, her own hands trembling with uncertainty. She watched as Isaac's body went rigid, trying desperately to find air as the boys held him under.

Riley sympathized with him, feeling her own throat close up as she remembered when she had drowned just a few months prior. She reached a comforting hand out to him, but pulled back with a slight flinch. Isaac's head heaved from the icy water, his lips pulled back over his fangs as a gutted growl escaped from his lungs. "Get him back under!" Deaton demanded, watching with hopeful eyes as they drowned the Beta once more.

"I don't like this idea." Riley voiced, her lip trembling from watching the jerking motion of Isaac's breathless body. Derek ignored her comment, pushing harder as Isaac struggled to come up for air. "Deaton," Riley looked to him with concern. "I don't-"

"Sshh." He hissed. "This will work." Deaton nodded to Derek, signaling for them to release the boy beneath the ice cold bath. "Now remember, only I speak to him. Too many voices will make him confused."

A gulp of air entered Isaac's lungs, his eyes closed as his heart rate lowered drastically. "Isaac?" Deaton murmured softly. "Can you hear me?"

Riley felt a light tremor weave its way down her spine. Something like Deja Vu struck her as she remembered the time Deaton had put her to sleep. "Yes." Isaac whispered, his voice low and hoarse. "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions if thats all right?" Deaton's voice was tender with a hint of urgency. Derek's hand slipped from the confines of the frigid water, grasping Riley's as he numbly awaited the information the vet had promised.

"Yes." Isaac's lids flickered, remaining closed as he swayed with the gentle rythm of the ice bath.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Deaton's head was lowered, sinking closer to the timid frown of the boy in the water. "I want you to remember it for me in vivid detail. Like you're actually there."

She watch helplessly as Isaac's eyes glazed over, his voice breaking as his body began to spasm in a fearful haze. "I don't wanna do that." Isaac whispered, his legs kicking as Stiles tried to desperately steady them. "I don't wanna do that." His cracked lips repeated the same thing over and over, his frail body shaking with fear as his mind expanded, allowing him to remember what the Alphas had stolen.

"It's all right," Riley's own voice whispered. Her lips clamped shut once Deaton put up a finger to silence her.

"They're just memories," Deaton reminded Isaac. "You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac cried, his muscles tensing once Scott and Derek held him firmly in the tub.

"Relax." Deaton breathed, his voice a soothing lull as Isaac's breath steadied. "Relax." Isaac blinked once, his chest heavy with fearful whimpers. "Let's go back to that night when you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is it some kind of building? A house?" Deaton urged.

"It's-it's not a house." Isaac assured, his lips trembling. "It's stone. . . marble maybe?"

"That's perfect!" Deaton praised. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

Riley strained her ears, leaning forward to hear the hoarse whisper of Isaac's terrified tone. Her hand squeezed Derek's, feeling pity for the boy before her. "I hear him." Isaac ground out. He licked his lips, his eyes dilating under the bright headlight above. "I can hear _Boyd_." Derek let out a sigh of relief, knowing atleast one of his Betas were still alive. "He's talking about the full moon," Isaac continued. "About being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he speaking with Erica?" Deaton pressed.

"I think so." Isaac's brow furrowed. "I can't-I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried," Isaac breathed. Riley let her fingers numbly graze over ice the littered the top layer of the water. "They're worried. . ." He shook his head. "About what they'll do during the moon. What they'll do to each other"

"If they're locked inside a room together on a full moon," Derek whispered to Deaton. "They'll tear each other apart."

Another tremor wracked through Riley as she glanced to Stiles and Scott with fear. They mimicked her expression, each one realizing what the outcome would be for one of the Betas. "Isaac," Deaton rushed. "We need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No," he shook his head. His lips were tinged blue, his body aching for warmth.

"Just tell us-"

"They see me!" Isaac suddenly cried. He sunk deeper into the water, his eyes splayed on something invisible. His memories were vivid, relaying the moment the Alphas had found him lurking. "They found me." He whispered. He huddled further into the tub, his hands reaching to cover his face. "They're here!"

Riley's hand shot out, grasping Isaac's as her warmth calmed him. She cradled it to her chest, rubbing soothing circles onto his knuckle. "Sshh, Isaac." He whimpered again, the memory prying at the last bit of fear streaming through his veins. "Ssshhh." She cooed, her eyes frantic as she looked to Deaton.

"This isn't working." Derek hissed. "Isaac, where are you?"

"They dragged me to a room." Isaac murmured through fresh tears. "It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are!" Derek demanded, disrupting the experiment as Deaton tried to shush him. "Where are you?"

"I can't see!" Isaac shut his eyes, shaking his head. "A body! I see a body!"

"Derek," Riley warned. She tried desperately to pry his hand off of Isaac's shoulder. "Let him go!"

"What did you see?" Derek continued, the questions becoming confusing as Isaac sifted through the last remaining memories. "Tell me where you found them!"

"Erica." Isaac gasped, his lids fluttering as he opened his eyes wide. "They're in the vault!" His body jolted upright, his tight grip finally releasing Riley. "I saw it! I saw the vault!" Water splashed to the floor, soaking through Riley's socks as she helped Isaac out of the tub. Scott draped a towel over his shoulders as she kept a comforting hand on his arm. "It's a bank vault." Isaac shivered, grasping the towel closer for warmth. "It's-uh, Beacon Hills first National Bank." He wracked his brain for the information he needed to share. "It's abandoned. They locked them up inside the vault."

Riley frowned, looking to everyone besides Isaac as they mirrored her expression. "What?" Isaac shrugged. Riley rubbed his arm, clearing her throat as she sat beside him.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Her voice was tender, her eyes glazing up with unshed tears. He shook his head, the memories nothing but a haze of gray. "You said that when the Alpha's captured you, they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac questioned, his eyes furrowing as he looked around the room.

"Erica." Stiles piped up, wringing his hands together. "You said it was _Erica_."

He frowned as well, his body shivering as he tried to recall the memory. He shook his head, wiping the towel across his forehead. "I don't remember."

"Isaac," Riley said tenderly. "Did you-did you see her?"

"I don't-I don't remember."

"Was she dead?" Scott questioned, his eyes sincere as he prayed for a declined response. He gulped back the fear that yet again, someone else had died.

"I don't know." He mumbled, rocking back and forth slowly.

"If she's dead," Deaton's face collected itself, becoming calm and authoritative. "We need to take precautions."

"She's not dead." Derek suddenly added.

Riley looked to him with soft eyes, knowing the Alpha was in denial. "Derek," Riley gained his attention. "He said '_there's a body. It's Erica.'_"

"That doesn't leave us with much room for interpretation." Stiles shrugged, trying to chase away the blonde hair, long legged woman replaying behind his vision.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle?" Derek splayed his arms out questioningly. "The one who saved you." He gave Isaac a hard glance.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "She wasn't like us. . . the girl in the vault was."

Riley looked to her fingers trailing warm paths across Isaac's wrist, shielding her flooded eyes as she tried to prepare herself for the worst. If Erica's death was a sure thing, she knew whatever they were up against was something stronger and more rabid than what she could ever envision.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles prompted. "What if they pit them against one another during the full moon to see who survives?" His eyebrows rose with possibility. "Like werewolf Thunderdome?"

"Then we get them out," Derek growled. "_Tonight_."

"Be smart about this, Derek." Riley voiced. "What if this is exactly what they want?" She stood up then, her voice strict and concerned. "What if this is all just a manipulation to get to you?"

He pursed his lips, knowing that had been a possibility since the beginning. He looked to her, reading her eyes as he took in her brave face. "I'm not changing my mind." He said defiantly.

"You can't just go storming in!" Scott smacked his shoulder, wondering if the Alpha had a few loose screws. "They're stronger than anything we've seen!"

"If Isaac got in," Derek growled. "Than so can I."

"He got in, Derek." Riley agreed. "You remember how that turned out?" Her boots clanked against the tile as she stormed to his side. "How the hell do you expect to get inside a vault?"

"Riley," He whispered. "Don't try to talk me out of this. These are my _Betas_. This is _my_ responsibility. Don't you get that?"

"I understand wanting to save them," Riley nodded. "But these people tried to kill Isaac. They tried to kill _me_."

"And I'll make them pay." Derek assured her. She frowned at his tone, her eyes welling up as Derek stepped past her. "We need a plan."

"How are we suppose to get into a bank vault within twenty-four hours?" Scott asked, his skin prickling with adrenaline.

"I think someone already did." Riley turned at the sound of Stiles' voice. He held up his phone, scrolling through an outdated news article. "Beacon Hills first National closes it's doors just three months after bank robbery." He read the tiny text aloud, looking up to the surrounding gang. "It doesn't say how it was robbed. . . but I don't think it will take that long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles grinned. "Okay? _Minutes_."

Stiles prediction to find the information on the bank robbery had been more of a challenge than thought. Riley had left the vet's office the night, heading to Stiles' house with Scott as they promised to find the information by the morning. Each one of them silently going through news articles and statements as they came up empty handed. The pressure that gathered from the dwindling time made Riley's breath come harsher as she struggled to stay on track. She wanted to find the information because she knew just how much it'd mean to Derek.

The early hours of the upcoming morning grew brighter and brighter as she fell asleep sprawled across Stiles' bed. Her phone still clutched in her hand as the article she'd begun reading splayed across the screen. Two hours and four minutes of sleep were all she'd gotten. "Guys." A warm voice coaxed, urging the sleeping teenagers to wake up. "Guys?" Sherrif Stilinski rolled his eyes. He skimmed the room, pursing his lips as Scott snored from the computer chair in the corner. His son lay face down in the carpet, his floor littered in paper. "Time to wake up." He tried again. "Guys!" Riley heaved herself from the comfort of his bed, eying John with groggy eyes. "I've got to go to work." He took a sip from the coffee mug in his hand. "You three. . . get to school."

Riley groaned, burrowing her head deeper into Stiles pillow. "Dad?" Stiles shot up. "Any news on Heather?" He'd been worried the past few days, knowing his friend was still missing. John shook his head, his eyes apologetic as he headed back down the stairs.

Stiles frowned, glaring at his computer as his printer continued spitting out news articles. "Ten hours searching and we still haven't found anything."

"We'll find something." Scott assured, yawning as he yanked on Riley's ankle. "Wake up, sunshine."

"No." Riley groaned.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead." Stiles shot, growing impatient. "Or make Boyd any less-about to be dead."

Riley sat up then, annoyed with Stiles' attitude. She combed her fingers through her hair softly as she looked to the boys before her. "We still have time."

"Yes," Scott agreed. "We have time to save them." He paused, his lips turning down slightly. "At least Boyd."

Stiles collected the papers on the floor, shutting off the printer with a harsh jab of his finger. "I'm beginning to think this plan is a little more complicated than I-" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he flipped through the articles in his hands. He crumpled all of them but one, shoving it into Scott's face to read.

"Bank Robber's Taken Into Custody." Scott read the headlining page. Riley stood, peaking over his shoulder as she glanced to the picture of John Stilinski taking the robbers away in handcuffs.

"Dad?" Stiles called, heading down the stairs two at a time. "Dad!"

* * *

Riley sat in the front seat of the Jeep glancing behind her shoulder as she spoke to Scott. "So," she began. "If Stiles can get the blueprints to the bank, do you really think it'll be that hard to get in?"

She watched his uneven jaw clench and unclench as he searched for an answer. His lips parted, shaking his head as he looked to her with hopeful eyes. "I hope not."

"Listen," Stiles pulled into a parking space swiftly. "I'll get the layout, don't worry about that, okay?" The engine died down as they sat in silence for a moment.

"You're scared it will be hard?" Scott questioned, listening to the pounding in Riley's chest. She shrugged, not agreeing with him. . . but certainly not _disagreeing_.

"I'm more worried about who will get hurt." She bit her lip, picking at her nail polish.

"Why do you think someone will?" Scott furrowed a brow, his eyes honest.

A slow breath escaped her lips. "Because," she looked from Scott to Stiles. "Someone always ends up getting hurt."

"You're concerned for Derek?" Stiles barked. "C'mon! It took a Wolfsbane laced bullet to slow the guy down."

"Not just him." Riley frowned. "I'm worried for everyone."

The school bell rang as they gathered their belongings from the Jeep. "We still have time to figure out a bulletproof plan." Scott reminded her.

"We meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan." Stiles nodded confidently. "We don't get started 'til dark."

* * *

The loft was darkened, almost hallow as if there was nothing left to be present. Riley tiptoed her way inside, a sigh of relief on her tongue once Derek's form weaved down the staircase from above. Her boots clicked maniacly against the cement floor as she made her way to him. Riley's arms wound around him, her fingers clenched at the nape of his neck as she kissed him. He pulled back, a deep swell of a frown line etched between his brows. Worry and something just short of fear corrupted his eyes, leaving them sorrowful and angry. Her hands cupped his cheeks, silently assuring him things would be okay.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you as you gaze sweetly into one another's eyes," an annoyed voice sounded. "But don't you think your little rescue attempt is going to end up as a dead body recovery?" Riley's eyes narrowed to Peter as he took a seat on the staircase. "Seems to me like they got themselves into this mess. . . Not our fault they're too weak to get themselves out of it too."

"Shut up." Derek growled. "They're not dead." He shook his head, letting go of Riley's hand as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We still have time."

"_Time to find their dead carcasses mangled into shreds_." Peter whispered.

Riley's lips pursed, her fist clenching tighter as she took a step towards Derek's uncle. "I know it's kind of your _thing_ when it comes to being an annoying, negative ass," Riley hissed. "But could you _stop_ being an annoying, negative ass?"

Peter's eyes narrowed, the corner of his lip twitching in amusement. "I like her, Derek." He congratulated his nephew. "She reminds me of one of those bitchy, teenage girls who whine in the horror movies until the bad guy slits their throat."

I growl rumbled in Derek's chest, ready to slip from the confines of his heated lips when the door to the loft suddenly shifted open. Quickened footsteps trailed down the steps as Scott and Stiles hurried inside. "I got them!" Stiles dropped the case files onto the table, making room as he rolled the widened blueprints open to show the layout of the bank. Riley stood at the opposite end of the table as Derek, her eyes traveling across the thickened lines of the blueprint.

"So they're in here," Riley pointed her index finger to the circle in the middle. "Isaac said they were in the vault."

"Yes." Stiles agreed, ripping the cap off a red sharpie with his teeth. He colored in the vault, making it stand out. "You see this?" Stiles questioned, drawing a line from the vault to the opposing wall. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down into the inside of the vault." Stiles circled the vault once more in red. "One of the robbers was lowered into the shaft, but here's the thing, the shaft is so small it took them about twelve hours to drill into the wall."

"Twelve hours?" Riley barked.

"Yep." Stiles nodded. "Twelve hours to drill into the vault wall, which is stone by the way. The rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys on the roof."

A hardened silence hung over them as they took in the information. Riley looked to Derek expectantly, waiting for his opinion. "Can we fit in there?" Derek questioned.

"Yes," Stiles nodded. "But very, very barely. It would be even a tight squeeze for Riley." She frowned, wondering if maybe the plan they'd counted on was useless after all. "They also patched the wall, obviously, so were going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking a diamond bit-"

"Look," Derek stood up straight. "Forget the drill, okay? If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"You're kidding, right?" Riley looked to him. "He said I could barely fit in there as it is."

A steady breath formed on Derek's lips as he looked to Stiles expectantly. "Yeah, what do you think you're going to do? Punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles." Derek's lip twitched slightly. "I'm going to punch through the wall." He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed with the teenagers questioning gaze.

"Okay," Stiles mocked. "Okay, big guy. Lets see it? Let's see that fist." Derek sighed, lifting a balled hand in front of him. "Don't be scared," Stiles continued to mock. "Big bad wolf, huh?" Stiles raised a flat palm just an inch away from Derek's knuckles. "See this? That's maybe a few inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid concrete-"

The smack echoed off the concrete floors, making Riley wince. Derek's fist propelled forward, smacking into the soft, fleshy palm of Stiles' hand. He whined, grasping his wrist as he rubbed away the ache. "He can do it." He assured the others.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek confirmed. His eyes traveled to his uncle, still seated across the room. "Whose following me down?"

"Don't look at me." Peter swallowed. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of comission, you're not looking at very good odds yourself."

"So were suppose to just let them die?" Riley barked back.

"One of them is already dead." Peter shrugged, leaning back onto the railing of the staircase. A hollow void tore at Derek's lungs as he tried not to agree with his uncle.

"We don't know that." Derek defended.

"Do I have to remind you what were up against? A pack of Alpha's!" He sneered. "All of them. _Killers_. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles-Sorry, Riley- back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha." Peter sighed, his shoulder raising without much care. "I'm sure Boyd and Erica were sweet kids. They'll be missed."

"Can someone kill him again?" Stiles sighed. "Please?"

Riley would have loved to do the honors, but she cracked her knuckles soothingly, turning her back on the psycho. "Seriously, Derek?" Peter frowned. "Not worth the risk."

Derek ignored him, turning back to the teens that stood aimlessly beside him. "What about you?" He gestured to his side where Scott and Stiles stood.

"I mean, yeah." Stiles nodded. "If you want me to come-"

"Not _you_." Derek growled. His eyes traveled to Scott, pleading with him silently.

"I don't know about Erica," Scott sighed after a silent moment. "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"Good." Riley nodded, clapping her hands together." Than it's settled then, Scott and I will follow you down-"

"_Scott and I_?" Derek interrupted her, his eyes wild and accusing. "Absolutely not. You're not coming," Derek instructed.

Riley's skin became heated as Derek glared at her with a silent argument. "You're kidding, right?" She hissed. "C'mon! Have a little faith in me!" She said defiantly, her brows cast down, her anger bubbling.

"I know you think you can help," Derek reminded her. "But I might not be able to protect you."

"I can protect myself!"

"Should I remind you that Ennis has a target on your back?" Derek hinted. "Remember the night you spent in the Hospital?" His face was stern. "No. You're _not_ coming."

"So, what?" Riley crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I just suppose to wait for you to come home? Fuck that."

"Yes." He tone was commanding. "Stay with Peter and Stiles. Do your homework. I don't really care." His tone was harsher than he'd meant it to be, but at this point he knew he had to say what he needed to ensure her safety.

The soft pad of her bottom lip became trapped between her grinding teeth. She swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring the eyes of Scott and Stiles as they bore witness to their fight. "Fine." Riley growled, reaching for her jacket on the bed. She could feel their eyes on her as she headed for the front door, her eyes threatening to flood at Derek's faithless tone. He didn't trust her enough to defend herself anymore, and that realization panged in her chest. _Maybe he's right_, Riley sided. Maybe she was just as useless as she was before? What if none of the training Chris had given her had made a difference, and she was more of a burden than anything? She wiped away a stray tear, heading out onto the sidewalk as she wandered down the block.

The night was heavy, laced with a fearful bank of clouds that hovered somberly over the darkened city. Riley's hands clenched and unclenched, feeling the full weight of uselessness weigh her down. She didn't know where she was headed, but that didn't matter as she stopped at the cross streets, her finger numbly pressing the walk button. "I'm not useless." Riley whispered to herself, tapping her foot impatiently. There were days she could fight, and there were days she would freeze. Her adrenaline pumped through her tense body, biting her lip until the familiar taste of rust slipped down her throat. The missing Betas were her responsibility too, and who was Derek to decide if she could help or not?

She cracked her neck, weighing her options. The bank vault was only a few blocks from the road she crossed, if she went now, she knew she could get to them before Derek did. She knew she could potentially save them before anyone else. What kind of person would she be to just watch from the sidelines? Would that mark her as cowardly if she stayed behind? She'd spent months training in order protect herself and those around her, and she wouldn't let her fear restrain her. With quick and steady feet she began to sprint towards the bank, her adrenaline pumping as she vowed to not remain useless. She could help out. She _would_ help out, because that was her nature. Riley legs carried her further down the block, the sky above her becoming darkened and hazed.

The out-dated building sat on the corner, across the street from an unpopular car wash. She tip-toed towards the back of the building, her vision steady and prepared as she rounded the alley way. She bit her lip at the row of windows lining the building, looking for an entrance. She held her breath, knowing she would hear nothing but the slow traffic down the block as people headed home. She took a step forward, her hand grazing the paneled glass, deciding what her next move would be. She pressed the glass lightly, feeling the slight shift as it loosened from the frame surrounding it.

She took a step back, her eyes grazing the darkened alley. The jacket the clung to her shoulders became clasped in her hands as she balled it around her elbow. The thick padding cradled her delicate skin as Riley lined it up on the framed window. A calming breath rested on her lips, pulling her arm forward to gain enough power. Her elbow locked, colliding with frame in one swift movement. It shook, but stayed steadily in its place. She frowned, her desperation bubbling as she tried again.

And again.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I can do this," Riley challenged herself. "I. _Can_. Do. This." She said in between easy breaths. She pulled her elbow back again, gaining enough force as she propelled it back against the glass. A dull shatter sounded as she winced at the noise. She slipped her jacket over the palm of her hand, breaking the remaining shards the lined the frame. "Not useless." She smiled to herself.

The tip of her boots skimmed across the cement as she leaned onto her toes. She heaved a leg through the window silently, craning her body as she squeezed through the small frame. Her feet crunched against the broken glass, wincing as the sound echoed through the empty building. The slight blue tint to the building was the only light source, the moon shining through the sliver of cracks through the partially boarded up windows. She held her breath again, straining to hear anything to help her indicate where the Betas would be.

_The vault_, Riley remembered. _Find the vault_.

She hunched to the ground, her hand skimming her ankle as she retracted the dagger from its holster. She rose up quickly when a sudden click echoed off the walls. She grasped the handle tighter, stretching her neck to find the source of noise. She trailed her hand against the dusty wall, curving around the building as she reached a hallway. She peaked her head around the corner, a black figure emerging from the shadows silently. Her dagger poised itself outward, her face becoming stern and stoic as she eyed the shadow as it drew closer and closer.

If this happened to be an Alpha, chances were it had already sniffed her out. Riley decided it would be better the eliminate the threat before the threat eliminated _her_. Once the shadow crept close enough, she flung herself around the corner, her dagger steadily aimed as a firm hand caught her wrist. "What the hell?" A delicate voice demanded.

Allison's eyes widened, a sigh of relief once Riley's dagger dropped to her side. "What the hell are you doing here?" Riley hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Allison ran a hand through her hair, tightening her coat as a cold breeze shifted off the cement walls. "The bruises on my and Lydia's arm made out the logo to the bank." She explained, her voice just above a whisper.

Riley nodded, looking into her eyes with silent acknowledgment. "We need to find the-" Her voice was cut short as a sudden weight propelled her back. Both Riley and Allison's backs ended up against the far wall. A gasp escaped her lips as a firm arm pushed against her chest.

"Ms. Morrell?" Allison choked.

Riley opened her eyes, meeting the hazel orbs of her guidance counselor and French teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Keep your mouth shut, and listen close!" Morrell hissed. She kept a firm grasp on both the girls. "You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now, you've got about twenty-seconds to get your asses hidden!"

"What are you doing?" Riley repeated, a chill stuttering up her spine.

"Get in that storage closet." Morrell instructed. Her voice was stern and steady as she tried to keep her students safe. "Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, thats when you come out!"

"What fighting?" Allison questioned in a silent gasp.

"You'll hear it. Now go!"

Riley caught her breath once Morrell relieved the pressure from her chest. She watched as she disappeared into the darkness, her olive skin blending in with the shadows. Allison's hand grasped her wrist, guiding her to door Morrell had pointed to. The door clicked shut, sheltering them in complete and utter uncertainty. Nothing but the short breaths escaping their lungs sounded in one another's ears. Allison dimmed the light on her phone, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dark. "Give me that." Allison motioned her head, waiting for Riley as she handed her a bottle of distilled ammonia.

"To mask our scent?" Riley asked, holding Allison's phone as she poured the liquid from the bottle onto the floor. "Don't let it leak through-"

"Shh." Allison whispered, holding a finger to her lips. Riley used her own hand to cover her mouth, sheltering her shallow breaths as she strained her ear against the door. Light footsteps clanked against the cement just outside, signaling to someone's arrival. She thought for a moment maybe Derek and Scott had arrived, but there were clearly more than two sets of approaching footsteps.

Allison gulped thickly, her survival skills collecting in the back of her mind. With numb fingers she extracted her coat, dropping it onto the spreading liquid before it could leak through the crack in the door. They waited impatiently, listening as the sound passed them by, traveling further and further down the hall.

"Alpha pack?" Riley suggested, and Allison nodded in agreement.

The light from the phone screen ignited the small supply closet, Allison held it up, searching for anything she could use as a weapon. Riley turned her back to her, her hands shuffling through shelves as she searched for something. _Anything. _"Ri-Riley." Allison's voice choked.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, turning to glance into the sorrowed eyes of the girl beside her. Allison held her arm in front of her, her cell aimed at the corner of the closet. She followed Allison's gaze, her eyes skimming the abandoned, stocked shelves before landing on a sliver of blonde. Riley felt her chest tighten, her throat clogging as she took a step forward. "_Erica_." Her voice trembled, her eyes glazing with fresh tears.

Her feet carried her forward, her knees bending until they clashed against the hard floor. Numb hands reached out, cradling the pale face of an old friend. "_No. No_. _No_." Her voice shook with anger, bubbling with a fresh loss. Her fingers twirled in the knotted hair, dropping them finally to her side. "Isaac was right." She murmured. A sudden guilt consumed her, bringing the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the tears the skimmed her heated cheeks. Isaac had been right all along, knowing the dead Beta was a loss she needed to mourn. The guilt laced the tip of her tongue, making her own breath taste bitter. Her last words to Erica had been accusing, and she suddenly wished she hadn't spat them so viciously.

Her shoulders shook when a sudden bang shook the walls. She stood up, wiping the last set of tears as she looked to Allison. She rose her dagger, tightening her grip as she headed for the door. "I'm going to kill them." Riley vowed.

"She said not to go out-" Allison tried to stop her.

"I don't care." Riley spat, her hand on the door handle. "They killed Erica."

She didn't wait for a response, gliding through the door with ease before shutting it behind her. The soft murmur of voices guided her forward, her skin tingling her pure hatred as she skimmed her dagger across the torn walls. Riley clenched her jaw as the vault door came into sight. It was closed, but the voices continued to sound through the thick door. Her hand reached out, clenching the cool metal of the handle. One deep breath filled her lungs, her dagger poised and ready as she shifted it open.

Her eyes scanned the vault, landing upon the littered bricks that splayed across the floor. A gaping hole caved itself in from where Derek had gotten through. Her eyes found his in one swift movement. The sound of Scott's voice as he spoke over the phone drowned out once he saw Riley step inside. "_Don't_." Derek warned, his own eyes welling up.

He could see something just short of sadness lace her features as she disobeyed him. Her own agenda written in the way she stood viciously relaxed with her dagger in hand. He wanted to feel betrayed that she hadn't listened, but he couldn't find it in himself to say another word. Riley followed his gaze as he glanced to Boyd again, his eyes golden as a growl rumbled in his chest.

"It's me," he whispered. "_Derek_." The deprivation Boyd had suffered left him uncaring as he took a step forward. A pale faced woman stepped from his shadow, her eyes narrowed and heated as she followed him. "Cora?" Derek whispered suddenly. Riley looked to him, his defensive stance lightening as he stood up. His eyes widened, hooded with surprise and fear. "_Cora_?" He whispered again.

"Derek." The brunette sneered. "Get out."

Riley found her footing as she crept to Derek's side. "Who is she?"

Derek gulped, his eyes hazy as he looked from Cora to Riley. "My sister." He murmured. "My _younger_ sister."

Riley looked to the tense werewolf, her eyes shifting a brightened yellow. She found her features the same as Derek. The curve of her lips, and the knit of her brows. She was flawless and petite, her eyes a graphic depiction of what she had endured. Scott took a step forward, his voice tense. "This isn't good." He whispered between them. "That was Stiles and Peter on the phone. . . these walls are made of a mineral called _hecatolite_. It blocks the moons rays." Scott took a defensive stance beside Riley. "They haven't felt a full moon in months."

"They're rabid." Riley noted. She could tell by the rumble in their chest. The narrow of their eyes. The rigid flex of their muscles, as well as the daggered teeth rimming their lips. "Get out of here." Derek nudged Riley, but she stood steadily beside him.

A sudden roar ripped it's way through Boyd's mouth as he lunged forward. Derek's hand shot out, pushing Riley behind him as he took on the raging Beta. Cora's own rabid claws reached out for Scott, taking him down as they fell to the floor. A third shadow emerged at the vault door, gaining Riley's attention. An olive toned woman sunk to her knees, her hand cradeling a loose, black ash. "No." Riley pleaded, taking a step towards Morrell.

"I warned you." She sighed, activating the circle of mountain ash. The substance wrung around the perimeter of the vault, ensuring no one would get in, and no one would get out. Morrell stood, a look of shame lacing her eyes as she turned her back on them.

"Riley, watch out!" Scott's voice called. She turned at the sound, a sudden reflex as she dodged the clawed hand of Derek's sister. A second hand rose to Riley's throat, clenching the air supply right from her lungs as she lifted her from the ground. Riley hesitated. The fear of suffocating weighing her down until a mocking voice sounded in her ear. _You're not useless_, it echoed. Riley squared her jaw, her hands grasping Cora's as she strengthened her core, bringing a solid knee up as it collided with the soft pad of Cora's jaw.

Her hands let go of her, stumbling back as Riley landed on her feet with a muted thud. Cora stumbled forward, a hiss on her lips as she stretched her arms forward, hungrily awaiting the contact with fresh skin. Riley skidded back, barely missing the claws as they swiped passed her cheek. She swung her arm, gliding it through stiff air with a tight grip. Cora was stealthy and lithe as she caught the wrist of Riley's daggered palm. She held her in place, her other claw slicing the inside of Riley's rib cage. The burn etched it's way over her flesh, creating a stinging tension throughout her body. The side of her shirt hung in shredded strips at her side as Cora pulled her hand back.

The tips of her claws stained with the satisfaction of Riley's blood.

A light gasp escaped her lips, but the small spurt of adrenaline carried her through the pain. She dropped to the ground, kicking out a leg before swiping Cora's body from beneath her feet. She fell to the concrete below her, her glare set on Riley. Set on the _kill_. Scott's hand wound around Cora's throat, dragging her away from his friend before the wolf tore into her any further. She clutched her side, bringing it up to inspect as the blood dripped from her palm.

She stood up weakly, watching as Boyd tossed Scott around as if he were nothing. Derek stood toe to toe with his sister, trying desperately to make her stop her advance. Riley could hear the quick shuffling of feet as Allison approached the vault door. Her eyes widened, taking in the fight with concern. She noticed the ash, bending down on instinct. "No!" Derek warned. "Don't break the seal!"

Allison bit her tongue, watching as the Beta's overpowered them effortlessly. Her eyes turned to Riley, her skin stained crimson. She shook her head, her decision final. "Boyd!" She called, her palm skimming the ash as she broke the barrier.

The werewolves roared, leaving behind the beaten pack as they rushed from the barricade. Cora and Boyd charged for the exit, heading into the darkened streets of the small town. Riley watched as Derek rushed after them, his anger fuming as he grasped Allison's wrist with fury. "What were you thinking?" He barked, his nostrils flaring as he glared at her.

"She saved our lives." Riley stepped forward, standing beside Scott. He wiped a hand across his mouth, smudging the blood running from his lips.

"She was just trying to help," Scott agreed.

"Yeah?" Derek demanded. "And what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what you just set free?"

"You want to blame me?" Allison fumed back, ripping her wrist from Derek's grasp. "Well, I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No." Derek chanted. "_No_. That's just the rest of your family."

"Derek," Riley whispered, knowing where he was headed with this.

"I've made mistakes" Allison admitted. "Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?" Derek pressed. "Tell her Scott. Tell her exactly what her little _honor code encrusted _mother did to you."

Scott looked down shamefully, not wanting this to be the moment the truth came out. Allison eyes softened, her misunderstanding filling her with confusion. "What does he mean, Scott?" Allison challenged. "What does he mean?"

Scott stuttered, his eyes downcast as he scratched the back of his neck. Riley took a step forward, gripping Derek's shirt as she led him away from the teens. His anger coiled in the pit of his stomach. His confusion about his sister being alive panged painfully in his chest. His fear of what the Betas might do rubbed the inside of his throat raw. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Riley's voice suddenly became soft, leading him to the room she knew he needed to see. The tears in her side stung painfully, but she gripped his hand with sorrow and apology. "You need to see this."

* * *

**AN: Super long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! As always I appreciate feedback of any kind so please review and let me know how you think this story is going so far! Also let me know what you guys think of Riley's growing gift and tell me your theories!**

**I also post daily teasers for upcoming chapters on Tumblr. (HavenBoundInBeaconHilss)**

**(And for anyone who has seen the Season 4 promo of TW, let me know how excited you are for the upcoming season!)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sickening reminder that crippled each and every nerve ending thriving through his corrupted soul. Derek was silent and at a loss as he strained his eyes forward, watching the road ahead. Death was something he should have been use to by now, yet mourning Erica made him feel as if he was reliving the loss of his own sister. She was his Beta. His pack member. His _family_.

Riley wanted to reach out a comforting hand, she wanted to assure him she felt the same loss he did. She picked at her sleeve, trying to forget what they had just done. Derek wanted Erica's family to be at peace, knowing what had happened to their daughter. While Boyd and Cora tore through the woods, he knew he had to make a quick stop. In the middle of nowhere, just a few miles out of the comfort of their town rest an abandoned distillery. He insisted on leaving her body there, knowing she'd be found at some point. He knew the officials would mark it as an animal attack, and that didn't settle well in his stomach. _It's my fault_, he chanted religiously inside the raging depression that clung like a darkened haze inside his clustered mind. _It's my fault_.

A steady breath rested on his lips when he felt the curve of Riley's palm trace his knuckles. He didn't look to her, fearful of what he'd see in the reflection of her glazed eyes. She didn't need to say anything either, he could sense the concern and apology in the warmth of her hand. She shivered slightly, the gash still etched across her ribcage. She hid the pain easily, knowing there were much bigger things to worry about.

"I should take you home." Derek noted after a prolonged silence. "_But_," He added after he felt the protest rush from Riley. "I know you'll fight me on it anyway." He turned his head slightly to face her once they got closer to the Beacon Hills Preserve. "This is dangerous, you know that right?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Riley sighed, her fingernails running along the scratch marks on her forearm. "I know what were up against. Boyd and Cora will stop at nothing. . . Which is why we have to get to them before they do any serious damage."

Derek nodded, but Riley didn't fail to miss the tremble of his lower lip at the mention of his sister. "It's been nine years." He noted. "Laura and I thought she'd died in the fire." He switched on his phone, noticing the time. "We need to go." Riley followed him through the woods, and Derek didn't fail to keep a hand on her at all times. His ears strained into the distance, but nothing signaled to the whereabouts of his Beta and sister.

"Scott's calling." Riley pulled the vibrating cell from her pocket, handing it to Derek without a blink of an eye.

He answered in a rush, his jaw tight and his lips parted. "What do you mean you lost them?" He demanded after a moment. "That wasn't exactly the plan." Riley huddled closer to him, tilting her head in hopes of hearing Scott's response. "Look," Derek sighed. "I'm on the trail by the entrance of the Preserve. Meet us here."

His annoyance clung to him in the way his nostrils flared angrily. He shook his head, turning to the sky as an exasperated sigh echoed through the woods. "Scott lost track of them?" Riley hinted, and Derek nodded. "What will happen if they come across someone?"

"They'll tear them to shreds." Derek's hands numbly ran along the screen of Riley's phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching his thumbs tap against the screen quickly.

"We need all the help we can get." He handed her phone back. "Isaac is on his way."

She nodded, still aware that Isaac hadn't emotionally healed from the experiment Deaton had put him through just the day before. The night was otherwise quiet as they waited for the others to find them, stealing comforting touches and heartfelt glances. Scott arrived first, his panted breaths coming steadily as he approached them. He eyed Riley nervously, silently chiding Derek for putting her in danger. "I lost track of Boyd a few miles East." Scott inhaled quietly. "Cora wasn't with him."

A sudden pairing of howls ricocheted off the night sky. Riley whipped her head in the direction of the sound. "Was that them?" She gasped.

"I guess were not the only ones who decided to stick together." Derek listened to the howling intently, trying to distinguish the difference between Boyd and Cora's call.

"It'll make it easier then, right?" Riley questioned. "To catch them if they stick together?"

"I don't know." Derek narrowed his eyes into the darkness, taking another step towards the sound. His shoes crunched against the leaves, interrupting the sound waves of their call.

"Derek," Scott said nervously. "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart." He admitted. He'd lost track of the wolf once he'd saved the children, returning them to safety before joining them.

A spasm rolled through Riley's spine when a whispering wind sounded a few feet away. Footsteps snapping the twigs below as a silhouette emerged from the shadowed trees. "It's just me." Isaac assured. "I caught their scent on my way up here. If we go now we can maybe still catch up to them."

Scott was the first one to break into a sprint, following Isaac into the uncertainty of the shadows. "Keep close." Derek warned. "And keep _up_."

The wolves were faster than her in every way possible, but her summer of cross country training had served her well as she stayed right on the wolves heels. Her body ached, and her mind shut down as she numbly followed. Her dagger poised in her hand as she placed one foot in front of the other quickly. Everything in her body screamed in protest, but she dulled the noise. She silenced it in order to remain strong. In order to remain useful. The reminder that she was essentially a weak human pulsed in the heat of her veins, tainting her blood with false predictions as she vowed to keep up. As she vowed to stay in the fight.

The wolves had stopped, their nose fairing as they breathed in the faint scent of the Beta. Riley silently sniffed the night air, only picking up on a musk and dirt. Their sprint continued as they traveled deeper and deeper into the preserve. Her eyes narrowed, never leaving the tattered green fabric that clung to Derek's torso just a few feet ahead. She had to strain to see it, as the darkness grew into a thick haze. The night had a cold tinge to it as the wind bit at her cheeks. She bit back her protest for warmth, pushing herself faster and farther.

A forceful weight charged her from the side, the pressure knocking her to the forest floor. A heave of air escaped her lips as she felt a heavy presence straddle her waist. A hiss escaped Cora's lips as she prepared her claws, her shoulders heavy with the overwhelming want to kill. Her claws shot out, aiming for Riley's face. A pure surge of heat meshed itself into Riley's bones as she captured Cora's wrists in her palm. Her hips bucked, gaining enough force as she rolled herself on top. Riley could hear the faint footsteps as the other wolves caught wind of the fight, but she couldn't rely on their protection when they weren't even present.

A snarl ripped from between Cora's fangs, her claws trying to find purchase against Riley's bare flesh. "Cora, stop!" Riley heard herself chant, but she didn't recognize her own voice over the continuous snapping of the she-wolf's teeth. The werewolf squirmed, her own petite form overpowering Riley's as her grasp slipped. Her dagger skimming the inside of Cora's upper arm until it wedged itself into the side of her chest. Riley hadn't meant to do it, and she realized the gravity of her mistake once the she-wolf snarled again, flipping them as she pinned Riley to the forest floor.

"Cora! No!" Her eyes slipped close at the sound of Derek's voice, feeling the weight of his sister being removed from her chest. He was half phased and fuming once she decided to open them again, wincing at the sound of the werewolves grating howls. She sat up, panic settling in once she watched Cora's fleeing form.

"Get her!" Riley directed, her head dizzy as she got to her feet. Scott and Isaac gave her an apologetic glance before following her command, leaving Derek perplexed by her side. "Go!" She threw a hand after the Betas. "I'll be right behind you."

He wanted to protest, but the demanding tone in her voice, and the assurance in her eyes made him nod weakly, following his pack down the slope of the hill, impatiently waiting to hear her following footsteps. She breathed in deeply, the night silencing as she picked her dagger back up. Her shoulders shook off the fight, rolling them in a relaxing gesture as she too, followed blindly behind them. The full moons glow gave little light source as she followed the imprinted leaves from the wolves as she tracked them. The sound of snorts and crunching twigs got louder as she came into a clearing. The panicked breaths of a young girl huddled defenselessly caught her attention first. A single camping tent splayed itself behind her, offering no safety as she approached the brewing fight.

Scott and Isaac stood protectively between Cora and the young female, trying their best to lead the crazed wolf away from the innocent blood. Isaac launched himself at her first, his newly obtained gift no match for the natural born. His body grazed the braches of a nearby tree as Cora shuffled him away easily. The same with Scott. And the same with Derek.

The wolf growled once more, defending herself as she once again took off.

Isaac and Derek took to the woods, their legs driving them after the quick Beta. Scott looked to Riley, and then to the girl. His step towards her made her stumble back, throwing his hands up slowly in an honest approach. "You need to get out of here." Scott whispered to her, looking once more to Riley before heading onto the trail.

The girl shook violently, her eyes welling up with disbelief and fear. Riley put her hands up, approaching her calmly. "What's your name?"

"Cait-Caitlyn." She stuttered.

"_Caitlyn_," Riley spoke authoritatively. "Get in your tent. Call the Police." She rose a brow to her, demanding her in a non-threatening way. "Don't get out until they come for you."

* * *

Riley found them effortlessly, tracking them by the divets on the forest floor. They stood close together, huddled in discussion as they decided their next move. "You okay?" Isaac peaked up at her, noticing the exhaustion written across her face.

"Try being a human," Riley huffed, taking a stance beside Derek. "Running with wolves."

"I told you-" Derek spoke, his shoulders tense.

"Don't say it." Riley warned, cringing at the idea of having Derek chant how he'd been right. "Don't you _dare_ say it." Her arms crossed over her chest, her breathing becoming steady. "What happened? Where's Cora?"

"She met up with Boyd." Scott sighed. "We couldn't keep up." He frowned, and Riley noticed something else was bothering him.

"What is it?" She pressed.

His expression changed, an unsure etch crossed into the fine lines of his features. "Stiles just called. . . Lydia found a dead body at the public pool." Riley felt a thin layer of goosebumps cross over her flesh, waiting for him to continue. "Stiles said the throat was ripped out, but-but it doesn't make any sense." His head shook again, looking from Derek to Isaac and back at Riley. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods."

"You guys haven't tracked them anywhere near there, have you?" Riley questioned, her own frown forming at the shake of their heads. "Derek," Riley sighed. "They killed someone."

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek whispered to himself.

"Derek," Scott tried to gain his attention.

"They can't be that fast of foot." He decided, his brows furrowed together.

"They killed somebody." Scott reminded him. "Some totally innocent kid is dead and its our fault."

"It's _my_ fault." Derek corrected. Riley clasped her hand shyly into his, squeezing it with solid disagreement.

"We just need help is all." Riley defended.

"We have Isaac now." Derek nudged his Beta.

"I think she means real help," Scott noted. "They're too fast for us. . . too strong."

"Too _rabid_." Riley added. "I don't think we'll catch them in time." Riley murmured honestly. "And what happens if we do? We just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe," Derek took a slow, deliberate breath. What he was about to say tore him in two. The words formed on his lips, a gulp skidding down his throat. "Maybe it would just be easier to kill them."

"Killing them's not the right thing to do." Scott reminded him.

"But what if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac hinted. "If we can't even catch them, what do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing?" Riley suggested.

"Who?" Derek pursed his lips, already knowing who they had in mind.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

The one phone call that mattered only lasted about twenty-seven seconds. Allison was in no mood to talk, but did give up the where-abouts of her father, Chris Argent. Riley, Scott, and Isaac sat in questionable silence as Derek drove towards the local market, each one fidgeting nervously. If they were able to get Chris to help them, they knew finding Cora and Boyd would become much easier than thought.

"So," Scott spoke up. "What happened to the Camaro?" He questioned, his curiosity peaking. Derek's lips turned down at the corners, looking back to him in the review mirror.

"Out of comission." He stated curtly, side glancing Riley.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" Isaac murmured after a prolonged silence. "Chris isn't exactly a huge fan of ours." He drummed his fingers numbly against his thigh, a nervous habit he gained during his years of suffering through his abusive father.

"Scott will reason with him." Derek answered, turning into the parking lot of the super market. It was nearing ten in the evening, and Riley wondered why Chris' spent his time grocery shopping so late at night.

"Actually," Scott rose a timid hand once Derek parked. "I think Riley should go with me." She turned in her seat, eying him wildly. "He has a soft spot for you." Scott reminded, raising a brow to her. "Plus, I doubt he'll be tempted to hit me if I use you as a barrier."

"You're _too_ kind," Riley rolled her eyes. She glanced out the dashboard, finding the lean figure of Chris emerge from the market. His arms cradling paper bags as he hurried for his car. "Show time." Riley piped, nodding to Scott before exiting the Cruiser. She walked beside him, dodging cars as they made their way across the parking lot. "What are we going to do if he refuses?" Riley asked, nudging his side. Riley strained her eyes, watching as Chris tossed his groceries into the back of his vehicle.

"I have a Plan B." He murmured, his muscles tensing as they approached the hunter from behind.

A sudden twitch rolled through Chris' spine, his hand reaching for his holster as he aimed the barrel at the presence he felt behind him. Scott and Riley paused, palms up as a peace-offering. Argent eyed the teenagers, narrowing them into slits as he demanded to know exactly why the two were stalking him. Riley nudged Scott, urging him to speak up. "We need your help." He began. "Do you remember the missing Betas from Derek's pack a few months ago?" Chris nodded, raising a brow. "There was an Alpha pack that took them, and tonight we-we found Erica's body. The pack killed her, and now Boyd and Cora are roaming the woods and they're out of control and we just. . ." Scott sighed, taking a breath to steady himself.

"We need your help." Riley repeated.

Chris contemplated this momentarily, squaring his jaw as he looked to Riley. "I can't help you." He murmured. "As much as I'd like to help you track down Boyd and-and. . ."

"_Cora_." Scott added. "She's Derek's sister."

"I can't help you," he said tenderly to Riley. He noticed the roll of Scott's eyes as he turned to him then, his face stern and angry. "First of all, why would I even care about anyone related to Derek? I don't even know this kid, Boyd. I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd _is_ his last name." Scott noted.

"What's his first name?" Chris asked, not sure if he cared or not.

"Vernon." Scott and Riley watched as Chris pursed his lips. "And just out of curiousity," he continued. "Is there a reason your gun is still pointed at us?"

"Maybe there's still a part of me that wants to shoot Scott," Chris sighed. He lowered his gun, shuffling it back into the waistband of his jeans. "Scott." Chris frowned. "Riley, I watched my own father brainwash my daughter. He almost turned Allison into a killer. Your world decimated mine. My wife, my sister. . . my entire family. Why would I ever want to step foot in it again?"

"Because people will get hurt," Riley took a step forward, her eyes pleading with the man who had taught her how to survive the very world he seemed to cowar away from. "Because people will _die_." Riley ticked. "You're the only person who knows how to catch them safely."

"I'm sorry," Chris shook his head. He backed away, heading for the drivers side of his car. "I can't help you."

Riley frowned at him, turning to Scott in defeat. '_Plan B' _Riley mouthed, and he nodded in return. "Hey, wait-" Scott took a step forward. Chris paused, his eyes turning annoyed and angry. "Can you do us, possibly one little, tiny favor?" He begged. Chris crossed his arms over his chest, waiting impatiently for Scott to continue. "Would you mind giving us a ride? Riley has a long walk home." Riley looked down, playing into Scott's lies as he layed out his plan before her.

Chris sighed, shaking his head before quickly nodding. He wasn't doing it because of his plea, he was doing it because he saw the innocent face of the girl before him, and it naïvely reminded him of his own daughter. Riley perched herself in the warmth of Chris' car, staring out the window in hopes that whatever Scott had planned worked. "Where to?" Chris asked, cranking up the heat.

"Just head south and then take a left on fourteenth street."

She twirled her thumbs nervously, her boot bouncing against the floor, and her breathing shallow and nervous. The car ride was silent as expected, but that comforting quiet did nothing to calm the rapid pulse of her heart. It was only a five minute drive as Chris approached the street Scott had mentioned. "Left or straight?" He asked.

"Left-sorry." Scott stared numbly ahead as Chris turned the corner, his eyes narrowing at the flash of red and blue lights. His plan all along was to have Chris drop him off at the public pool, knowing that if he saw with his own eyes what the Betas had done, he'd change his mind. Riley picked out the blonde hair of Stiles father as he broke the news to a distraught mother and father. A body bag lay motionless on a stretcher before them, their eyes flooding as they ID'd their sons body.

"They did this?" Chris whispered. "Boyd and Cora?" He turned to Scott, his guilt hovering over him in thick storm clouds. Scott nodded, his eyes still a silent plea. "Where's the last place you saw them?"

* * *

Riley was baffled at how well the second plan had formed out. She didn't think Chris would budge, but here he was, removing black duffle bags from his car as she and Scott met up with Derek and Isaac. She stood by his side, his hand cradling hers as they waited for the new plan. "You've been tracking them by foot?" Chris asked, coming to stand before all four of them. He eyed a small imprint on the ground below him.

"Trying to." Derek added.

"Well," Chris smirked. "You've been wasting your time. There is only one creature who can visually track footprints, and that's man." His finger pointed to a line of embedded tracks in the leaves. "If you're not trained like me, then you would have no idea that this print here, is Boyd's." He pointed to another row of footprints. "And these here, are-"

"They're Cora's." Isaac pointed out, only to earn an eyeroll from Chris.

"Nope," Chris mocked. "They're _yours_. You trampled Cora's prints as you walked over here." He turned back to the task at hand, eying the three werewolves with narrowed eyes. "Look, I know you've been focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon. That puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They've put the pedal to the floor, while you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So," Scott interrupted. "What do we do?"

"Focus on your sense of smell." Chris commanded. "Actual wolves are known to hunt their prey up to a hundred miles a day by scent, where as a trained hunter can use scent to track _them._ If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by the distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap."

Riley frowned, the heated pulse on her rib cage making her wonder just how Cora found them before they found _her_. "Is that how Cora found us so quickly?" She blurted out. "I read somewhere that it's easier to track blood." Her free hand fumbled with the tattered remains of the lower half of her shirt. She rose it up, enabling them to see the damage Cora had done.

Derek clamped his jaw shut, not knowing her attack had ended to badly. He squeezed her hand as she lowered the fabric back down, quietly using his spark to drain the pain straight from her fingertips. "You want to use yourself as bait?" Isaac questioned, his face turned down in disgust at the image of Riley's slashed up skin.

"It worked before." Riley challenged. "It can work again."

"Were not hunting wild animals." Chris noted. "Beneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't for a second think that they can't rely on their human side. It's supressed, but it's there. Reminding them to mask their scent and cover their tracks." Chris looked to Riley, his eyes widening at her dedication. "As good as your plan sounds, it's up to you if you want to be caught in the cross-fire of us and them."

Derek was silent, awaiting her response. His frustration overwhelmed, making him too mentally exhausted to fight her on her decision. A part of him wanted to trust her judgment, while the other wanted to hide her away, and shelter her from what had already hurt her. "I'll do it." Riley nodded confidently.

Chris felt a small grin form onto his lips at the memory of the timid girl he'd met just months ago, and how she'd blossomed into something stronger and confident. "We can do this a couple different ways." He stated, waving a finger to her. "We can leave your scent on a certain trail and lead them into a trap. Or," Chris murmured. "We can place you in a distinct location and wait for them to find you."

"Both." Riley chanted, her adrenaline pulsing quickly throughout her body. "I'll do _both_."

No one questioned her plan as the werewolves watched patiently from the side. "Can I see the wound?" Chris asked, nodding to the hem of her shirt. She rose the shirt from her side, letting Chris take note of her gash. "Most of the blood is dried up by now." He stated flatly. "It would be easier if it was still flowing." Riley bit the inside of her cheek, knowing what Chris was hinting at. She debated, her skin still tender as she became unsure if she was even strong enough for what she'd signed herself up for.

She pushed aside the chirping hiss of a reminder that she was too weak, useless, untrained, and worthy of committing such a sacrifice. She pledged then, knowing that her duty tonight would save the potential lives of those around them. A steady breath formed on her lips as she looked to Chris, her honesty and devotion curved in the arch of her brow. "Then let's re-open the wound."

Derek wanted to protest, but Isaac put an assuring hand on his shoulder. He could see the fear holding Riley back as she strode on, strong and courageous. Chris didn't question her either, letting the woman make her own decision. He could see the braveness etched into her features, and he wondered wildly how something so radiantly innocent could fight the battles of the supernatural. Riley bent down, retrieving her dagger from the holster in her boot. She handed it to him, knowing he'd have a steadier hand than her. He grasped it firmly, knowing he needed to skim the edges and not go too far deep.

She gritted her teeth, feeling the cold metal glide across the seam of her scab. Her eyes clamped shut, grasping onto Chris' shoulder as he pulled away. He headed for his car, retrieving a fast food cup as he ripped the lid off, dumping the two-day old root beer onto the ground before holding the opening to Riley's side. It was firm and steady as the styrofoam cup tinted red as it slid down, accumulating into a puddle at the bottom. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked, and for a moment Riley thought he'd spoken to her.

"Nine years." Derek murmured, his nostrils flaring at the smell of her rust and steal. "I thought she died in the fire."

Chris frowned, remembering just who was to blame for the flames that decimated Derek's family. "Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" He asked, sticking the lid back onto the cup. He handed Riley the left over napkins from his car as she wiped away the remaining blood. Derek shook his head, going to stand beside Riley as she tucked her shirt back to her hip. "What about you Scott? How confident are you in your sense of smell?"

"Honestly," Scott cracked a tight lip smile. "Most of the time I'm trying hard not think about the things I _can_ smell."

"All right," Chris nodded, handing the cup to Riley. She held it steadily in one hand, away from her body in hopes of not smelling her own blood for the third time that night. "The problem though," Chris continued. "Is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not going to kill everyone the see, are they?" Riley asked, remembering the crazed look in Cora's eyes as she attacked both times.

"No," he assured. "But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food, and at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. For some primal apex predatory satisfaction they receive from the ripping of warm bodies into bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satisfied."

"We can't kill them," Riley stated.

"But what if we can't catch them?" Isaac fought.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Riley looked to Scott, the sound of his voice echoing inside as a plan suddenly emerged.

"There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Chris hatched. "If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, with no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the broiler room?" Riley piped. "We trapped Peter in there the night he attacked us at the school. It was pretty strong." She shuffled her shoulders, waiting for someone else to top her idea.

"You sure the school is empty?" Chris asked again, his eyes narrowing out over the brightly lit city. You could see the sparkle of the small town from the darkened crevice they stood upon in the woods.

"It has to be," Scott noted. "There can't be anyone there this late."

Riley flicked her phone over, checking the time as it rounded three in the morning. A breeze tore through the tops of the trees as she shuffled closer to Derek's side. His hand ran along the seam of her spine, feeling her shiver run along his own skin. Chris dove into the duffel bag at his feet, twirling a small device in his hands. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves into a direction we want them to go. It gives off a high pitch frequency that only they can hear."

Chris pressed a small button, dropping the sliver of metal until it landed in the thick forest floor. Derek let go of Riley suddenly, his arms traveling up to cover his ears. "No kidding!" Isaac whined. Scott, Derek and Isaac could feel the high-pitched wail tear at the night sky. It echoed inside their ears, ringing painfully in quick spasms.

Riley looked to Chris, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips. He and Riley couldn't hear the noise, but it gave him satisfaction to see the wolves hunched over in irritation. He knew the noise stopped once they stood up straight, shaking their heads nervously as they eyed the device with hatred. "You three split up." He pointed to the wolves. "And take these." He reached into his bag once more, handing a handful of the emiitters to each one. "Drop these as you go, and we'll meet up in the school parking lot."

Riley settled a quick kiss on Derek's lips before they split. She headed to the SUV with Chris, taking a seat on the passenger side. She held the cup in between her thighs, twirling her thumbs nervously as Chris began to drive. "I'll drop these," Chris said, tossing an emitter out the window. "While you pour the cup out. Don't waste it though," Chris instructed as Riley carefully removed the lid. "A small drop can be smelt from miles away." Riley nodded, tipping the cup slowly out the side window, dumping a small amount at a time as they drove on. "This is a brave thing for you to do." Chris acknowledged. "In order to save your friends."

"And Boyd and Cora." Riley noted. Knowing that by her sacrificing this one thing meant killing them wouldn't need to be an option. They'd just lost Erica, and Riley would be damned if the same fate ended for Boyd. And especially Cora, the only family member that wasn't crazy had stepped foot back into Derek's life. Riley was not going to allow Derek to suffer through two more losses. "If this is the only useful thing I can offer. . ." Riley trailed off.

"You have other useful talents," Chris argued. "You're smart. Almost too smart for your own good. Not to mention brave and thoughtful. Your dream thing also comes in handy."

"You know about that?" Riley scoffed, drizzling the red liquid out of the cup again.

"With all that's happened to my family," Chris stated. "Allison and I are very close. We can't keep secrets in a town like this, especially when those secrets can potentially save lives."

Chris pulled into the parking lot of the school, both of them exiting the warmth of the cab as they met up with Derek, Scott, and Isaac perched on the front steps. "So whats the next step?" Riley asked.

"We set the trap." Chris confirmed. "I think it'd be safer to place Riley someone open, and I'm thinking the lacrosse field. If they chase you back to the school and through the doors where Derek is hiding than we can lock the doors behind them, and you lead them to the broiler room."

"What about us?" Isaac asked, pointing to himself and Scott.

"I think you two should be on the field too. Hidden, of course." Chris explained. "Just in case something. . ." He trailed off as he looked to Riley.

"In case they catch me." Riley gulped. She took a steady breath, heading for the cement path. "Let's do this."

Isaac and Scott went ahead of her, ready to take their places hidden in the shadows. Chris walked beside her, escorting her to the field as Derek stayed behind, busting the lock on the school as he hid himself inside.

"Do you see that?" Chris stared into the distance.

"The fireflies?" Riley asked, walking beside him quickly. "What about them?" She eyed them warily as they ignited the dark sky, creating a glittering path in their wake.

"It's just that-ugh," Chris stuttered. "It's just unusual. California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent."

"They don't glow," Riley finished for him. "I've noticed the strange things going on." She sighed once her foot reached the grassy plane of the football field. "All the animals acting weird. It-it's strange." Riley concluded, and Chris nodded in agreement.

He stopped then, nodding towards the edge of the field that seamlessly blurred into the thick haze of the forest. "Once you seem them," Chris said sternly. "You run. You run as fast as you can back to the school. Derek is waiting just through those doors."

Riley nodded, gulping once Chris backed away, heading for his place back at the parking lot. Riley took a timid step forward, her eyes scanning the darkness in search for either Scott or Isaac, but came up empty. She knew they were there, watching her. Protecting her. She straightened her back, holding her chin out as she fearlessly marched towards the end of the field. The icy night left no harsh chill as she roamed on, warmed by the heated fire lurking through her bones. She stopped just a few feet shy of the woods, bracing her feet firmly on the grass below.

She clutched the gash just below her breast, knowing the wolves would have caught onto her scent by now. Riley pulled her hand away, frowning at the red streaks that collected in her palm. Her eyes scanned the darkness before her, roaming the perimeter of the edge as she waited fiercely for their arrival. A chilling wind passed by, biting at the apples of her cheeks as she watched the wind tear through the tops of the trees. A sudden idea crossed her mind as she rose her bloody palm up to the sky. The wind whipped at her fingertips, carrying her scent into the depths of the darkest corners of the woods. She took a deep breath, her skin cracking into painful goosebumps as a gutted howl sounded just a mile away.

She took a step back, her eyes narrowing into the darkness again a second one broke through the treetops. She stood, a gulp lodged in her throat at the edge of the field, waiting for their arrival.

Riley saw their eyes first. A threatening pair of yellow orbs igniting the distance as they charged for her. She took another step back, her hands balling into fists as she prepared herself. Her knees buckled, her hips tightening as they twisted quickly into the opposite direction. The growls grew closer as she turned on her heel, her legs breaking free from their frozen stance. She knew the second they broke away from the edge of the woods as she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise upwards. The snaps from their jaws as they growled swarmed around her, only feeding to the desperation of her own survival.

Her feet were quick and steady, her hands slicing the thin air as he pushed herself forward. Her thighs burned with exhaustion, her ribs absorbing painfully with each deep breath she breathed. The school entrance came into sight, trying desperately to ignore the threatening growls that purred just an arms length away. She reached the doorway, a sigh of relief as she headed down the hall. Her boots echoed off the floors, her breaths desperate as Derek emerged himself from the shadows. He placed himself between Riley and the wolves, his claws forming as his own hiss rang through their ears.

The Betas stumbled back, hungry with want as they eyed down Riley. Derek hissed again, narrowing his red orbs at them as they backed away too quickly, stumbling out of the entrance as they leaped upwards and onto the roof. "That's not good," Riley huffed, bent at the knees as she caught her breath. She followed Derek's tense body as he shuffled himself back outside the schools entrance, meeting Chris, Isaac and Scott there. All a defeated frown lacing their lips.

"Someone needs to open the doors on the other side." Derek muttered quickly.

"I'll go," Riley volunteered through the protest of her tired body.

"No," Isaac stopped her. "I'm faster."

Isaac sprinted off towards the opposite side of the school, as Scott and Derek went back inside the open door before them. "Close it." Derek instructed. Chris shut the doors, blocking the exit or entrance of anyone.

"Is this going to work?" Riley leaned against the door, her lungs still hungry for satisfying breaths.

"I hope so." Chris murmured.

A moment passed, nothing but silence slicing through the approaching morning. Isaac's footsteps sounded, coming back to meet up with them. "They're inside." Isaac breathed, a small smirk of disbelief layered on the curve of his lip. "It's up to Scott and Derek now."

"Just in case," Chris murmured. "I have a few things in my car that can help use hold them down." He turned, jogging for the parking lot again. Riley relaxed against the door frame, clutching her side as it panged painfully against her lungs.

Five minutes turned into ten. Ten minutes turned into twenty.

"Shouldn't they be out by now?" Isaac questioned, looking out at the parking lot as Chris shuffled through his things.

"They should," Riley agreed. "Unless something went wrong."

Isaac gulped, pursing his lips as he tightened his hand around the handle of the door. He pulled, gritting his teeth as he tried to open it. Riley grasped the other, mustering up all the strength she could as she forcefully pulled. The barrier broke, as an eerie silence escaped the echoed halls. Isaac strained his hearing, frowning when he came up with nothing. "Somethings wrong." He admitted, looking to Riley with his bright blue eyes.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he jogged into the hallway. Riley looked back at Chris, only to follow behind him shortly. She followed him down the twist and turns, leading deeper into the school. "Scott?" Isaac called out.

"Derek?" Riley mimicked, coming to a stop just beside Isaac.

He turned his head, squinting into the early morning light rising just outside the window. "The sun is coming up." He whispered. "Scott?" He called again.

She followed him as he approached a staff only door, prying it open as it lead down a flight of stairs. Riley peaked over his shoulder, watching Scott's figure disappear though the broiler rooms door. "Scott?" They both called in unison. Her feet felt like bricks as she stumbled down the stairs, following Isaac's frame as they emerged through the door. A thick haze clung to the room as it made it harder to see. The room was dimmed with a slight orange glow from the rising sun.

Isaac stopped short, her shoulder bumping his as she followed his gaze just a few feet away. Scott was frozen as well, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. Derek slumped to his knees, a slow trickle of blood seeping from his temple. His shirt tattered and torn from the slash marks across his neck and chest. His breaths were slow, his eyelids heavy as he looked to Scott, Isaac and Riley.

"There was a teacher trapped," he sighed. "I'll deal with her." He nodded his head to Boyd and Cora who lay defeated at his feet. "Get them out of here." The boys listened to the Alpha as Scott reached for Boyd's body, shifting him over his shoulder with ease. Isaac went for Cora, picking her up effortlessly as they headed for the exit. "Go with them." Derek instructed, his voice a harsh whisper. Riley frowned at his tone, but nodded. She took a step forward, bending at the knees as she caught his torn cheeks between her hands. She ran her thumb along his eyebrow, leaning in as she kissed his lips.

She tasted blood, but it wasn't her own.

Riley pulled away as Derek leaned into her touch. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Riley perched herself on the edge of the coffee table, a cold wash cloth in her palm as she dabbed away the blood dried over Boyd's temple. He slept soundly, the silent pur of his snores ringing softly through the loft. His head sunk lower into the leather sofa, finding comfort in the soft cushions. It had been the first time in over three months that he'd slept on something other than cement. "Now what?" Isaac sighed, burning a path across the loft's floors. His shoulders were stiff, his nostrils flaring as he looked from Riley to Boyd's sleeping frame. "Are we just going to let the Alpha's get away with this?"

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" Riley yawned, leaning her chin onto her fist.

"The longer we wait," Isaac frowned, his brows knitting with fear. "The longer they have to plot against us. They killed Erica," his voice cracked. "Who else do they need to kill to get their point across?"

"You're really chatty when you haven't slept." Riley huffed, gliding the cold towel down the bridge of Boyd's nose. A half smile lit her lips, looking to Isaac through her lashes. "Sorry. I'm sort of a bitch when I haven't slept either."

"Make all the jokes you want." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I refuse to let them get away with everything they've done. Not just to me, or Erica, Boyd, and Cora. Hell, not even the girl who saved me, but to _everyone_."

A tense silence clung to the air as Riley gulped back the reminder of finding Erica's body in the supply closet. Her muscles went rigid, her eyes tightening as she shook away the memory. "Can I tell you something?" Riley looked to him once more, a slow, shallow breath lining her lips. Isaac nodded, raising a brow to her in patience. "I think Ms. Morrell has something to do with the Alpha pack."

"Ms. Morrell?" Isaac scoffed. "Our French teacher? Why would you think that?"

She bit her lip, shrugging her shoulder timidly as she rang out the wash cloth. "She was at the bank last night, Isaac." She pretended not to notice the surprise lacing his features. "She pinned me against a wall. . . she's the one who completed the ash circle. . ."

She trailed off, remembering things she had noticed about the mountain ash. It was only activated by a certain person, someone Deaton had called an _Emissary_. A person who acted as a treasured guidance in a pack. . . somewhat like a guidance counselor. "Hmmm." Boyd hummed, his olive eyelids squinting. His voice was heavy with sleep, his hands covering his face as he sat up. "How long have I been out?" He asked gently.

A smile tugged at the corner of Riley's lip as she watched Boyd sit up from the sofa. "Just a few hours." Isaac answered honestly. "How you feeling?"

A humorless laugh escaped his lips. "I feel like I've tried every drug in the world and then played in traffic." He frowned, glancing up at Riley for the first time. "I feel like I should apologize, but I can't remember what I even did last night. . . so. . ." He trailed off, and Riley nodded in understanding.

"Don't apologize." Riley hushed him, her fingers rubbing at his tense shoulders.

"I should go." Boyd stood up suddenly. "I should go _home_."

Riley made no move to stop him, knowing his family deserved to see him. She watched as he stretched momentarily, cracking his neck as he headed for the door. "I'll walk you." Isaac offered, grabbing his jacket as he followed behind his friend.

She rubbed at her eyes furiously, not wanting to give into the desperate droop of her lids until she knew Derek was home and safe. She squinted against the orange glow of the late morning as the suns beams gathered in Derek's loft like a beacon of light. Riley sat silently on their bed, listening to the soft breathing from Cora in the next room over. She thought about the missing Betas and wondered just how long they'd kept Derek's sister in the vault. He hadn't seen her in nine years, and her blood boiled at the thought of their separation being the Alpha packs fault.

She vowed she would seek justice for not only Boyd and Cora, but for Erica. If it was Derek they were after, it was _her_ they'd have to get by first.

The loft door opened as a disheveled, scruffy and tattered man trudged his way inside. Riley rose to her feet, her hands reaching for him as she helped him sit on the edge of his bed. She didn't speak at first as she let the warmth of her palm do all the talking. She skimmed his cheeks, glad that some of the cuts had already began to heal. The wash cloth in her palm found the hollow of Derek's throat, dabbing away the dried blood pooling in the crevice of his collar bone. His hand captured her wrist, his eyes soft as he pushed her hand away gently. "Don't." He sighed. "I'll heal."

"But you'll heal faster if you let me take care of you." She argued, but Derek shook his head once more. His eyes traveled down her torso, pausing on the crimson stained shirt that hung in tatters at her rib cage. His fingers left her wrist, trailing up the curve of her hip as he bunched the shirt up and over her wound.

He studied it for a moment, his lips curved down as he reminded himself just how fragile she was. Just how easily her weakness burdened him. "I'm sorry." He looked up at her through his lashes. "Sometimes I forget you don't heal like I do." His other hand rose as he collected the hem of her shirt in both palms, his eyes stayed on hers as he slowly rose the shirt over her head, tossing the torn fabric to the floor. "Sometimes I forget how fragile you really are."

Riley felt the wash cloth slip from her hand as Derek grasped it away. He brought it to her wound, wiping away the clotted blood with gentle hands. "I should tell you how stupid it was for you to have been a part of what happened last night." His free hand rested on her waist, his eyes level with her navel as he trailed his fingers across the rib cage that _wasn't_ shredded.

His eyes focused on a sliver of black peaking below the cup of her bra. His thumb grazed the outline, memorizing the curve of her tattoo as he saw it for the first time. He didn't mention it, his mind too mentally exhausted. "But I'm beginning to realize just how little of faith and trust I've had in you." Derek stood up, cupping her neck as he silently healed her. His palm found the rhythmic pulse of her heart as he absorbed small amounts of her pain with each beat. He bent his head down, his lips parting as they caught hers in a quiet and gentle manner. Derek Hale was sorry for the lack of trust he put into the girl before him, and as much as he wished he could shelter her away from the darkness that his life had to offer, he knew Riley wasn't one to back down from a fight.

He pulled away silently, reaching down as he plucked his stray, clean shirt from the bed. He stretched the shirt over Riley's head, a smirk forming as he pulled his shirt down to her hips. Derek pecked her lips once more, turning towards the door with a mixed expression. Both impatience and uncertainty. "Cora's awake."

* * *

**AN: I hope this chapter did the episode justice! I just want to take a second to properly thank everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning and for the support I have recieved! If you could take a second and let me know what you like most about this fic compared to the others you've read I would appreciate it. I always take everyone's reviews to heart and use them to enhance my devotion to this story.**

**Next week's chapter is a huge one! Riley learns a secret that has been kept from her for years!**

**Any theories as to what it is?**

**Again, I hope you all have a wonderful week. And as always, I post teasers and sneak peeks at upcoming chapters on Tumblr and you can follow me at (HavenBoundInBeaconHills)**

**Review and let me know what you think so far of season 3a!**


	7. Chapter 7

The silent delight that emanated from Derek as he slept was a comforting thing to witness. In the eight months she'd known him, not once had the crease between his brow eased, and it felt smooth as Riley ran her thumb across his forehead. She smiled softly, relaxing deeper into the bed sheets as she continued stroking the soft skin of his shoulder. Derek was at ease for a few reasons, and the number one was having Cora back. Riley had watched tearfully the morning before as Derek and Cora were reunited. The amount of aggression that Derek normally held inside had vanished at the familiar smile of his sister. The gentle grip of his arms as they wrapped around her, securing her like a tether to the small fraction of hope he had left in this town.

Derek Hale had a living relative that wasn't a raging psycho, and Riley knew the overwhelming loss he felt each day had lightened. The return of both Cora and Boyd were enough to stabilize the heartache that had settled deeper and deeper within Derek's lungs. The guilt he felt over Erica would never dwindle, though he didn't think the pain would surface as often now that the void had been somewhat filled. Meeting Cora Hale was like the warmth that came with the sun. It was an overwhelming sensation to gain joy from her presence, though her sarcasm was too advanced for being Derek's sister. She was a pleasant person when her claws weren't aimed at Riley's throat.

While the loft was full of rejoice and happiness, there was still something hidden. Something dark. Something lurking. Stiles had played detective so many times that his practice had paid off while the others had been stuck tracking down Boyd and Cora. Stiles had pieced together an unsettling murder case that had struck Beacon Hills. People were being killed, and the kid Lydia had found the night before at the pool had been a victim of a murder spree. Riley pondered the idea, trying to wrap her head around the information Stiles had figured out. He didn't call it a murder. _No_. Stiles called it a _sacrifice_. He explained how both bodies found had similar contusions. A slit throat. Strangled. And the back of their heads bashed in.

A _three fold death_ as he had called it.

Stiles remained hush about the victims, claiming silently that one of them had been a close friend of his named Heather. She shook her head, not able to grasp why two bodies could be determined as a sacrifice. Riley felt a a finger skim across the arch of her brow. "You're over-thinking." Derek stated, easing the deep crease that had formed there. "I can tell."

"It's nothing." She assured him, her voice a small whisper. "Go back to sleep."

Derek shook his head against her palm, kissing her wrist before sitting up. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Riley nodded, a small smile framing her mouth. He'd slept soundly throughout the night, nothing but his slight snore echoing off the loft walls. She sat up then too, running a free hand through her messy hair as she remembered something she'd been wanting to ask Derek since the morning before. "When we took Boyd and Cora home from the school," she began. "You said there was a teacher. . . who was it?"

The curiosity hadn't plagued her until just recently. "Scott said it was Ms. Blake?" Derek knitted his brows together with uncertainty. He looked to Riley, seeing his own expression reflect on hers. The only difference was that her lips pulled down into a scowl. "You don't like her?" Derek half joked.

"No-I. . ." Riley stammered. "I just don't-" She shook her head as she slumped her shoulders. "She just _irks_ me is all."

A distinguished silence hung over them, noting the tension the clung thickly in the air. "She seemed nice," Derek shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, rubbing at her eyelids viciously before agreeing. "No, she is. I just- I just don't know what to make about her."

Derek could sense the change in her facial features, noticing the frown lines crease her chin. She was holding something back as far as he knew. "You can tell me," he insisted.

He didn't push her, knowing that if whatever she was feeling needed to be shared, she'd do it on her own. Her fingers twined around her ring, nervously tugging on it as she shrugged. "I just have this feeling." Riley stated. "And it's not a good one."

"Hating teachers isn't an uncommon thing." He reminded her softly, his eyes still a bit hooded from the restful sleep. "You're probably just overwhelmed with school and all that's happened." He tried to rationalize.

"No." Riley hinted. "This is different." She shook her head again. "I've had this feeling before, Derek. . . It's not hate or anger. It's something much stronger than that."

"What?" He voiced, his eyes narrowing with impatience.

"It's like a darkness." Riley explained. "Just hearing her name makes my stomach rise into my throat. It's kind of like when I had those dreams."

"Did you have a dream about her?" Derek asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No." Riley replied. "I didn't, but the feeling. . . it's the _same_ feeling." Just speaking about it made the chest constriction begin. Her pulse began to race. Her palms began to sweat. Her stomach twisted into un-measurable amounts of knots, grinding against one another. The friction burned her from the inside out, glancing to Derek with unsure eyes. "Its the same feeling I got about the Kanima and Peter. It's the sense of. . ." Riley struggled for the right word. "_Doom_." She finally voiced.

"You think the teacher is evil?" Derek asked flatly. His lips twitched, trying hard not to smile at her assumption.

"Something Stiles said a while ago has me on edge." Riley mentioned, gliding her fingers over a solid strand of hair over and over again. "Back when the Kanima attacked him at the mechanic shop, he said something along the lines of '_Seeing someone you know behind a Halloween mask_'. You only recognize them by their eyes and mannerisms. . ." She paused, shaking her hair down her back. "I kind of get that feeling with her."

Derek pursed his lips, keeping silent as he scratched the back of his neck stiffly. "You don't believe me." Riley stated. "And that's fine, but you're the one who keeps telling me to trust my gift."

"You're gift is seeing the future, Riley." Derek reached a hand out to her, running it along her thigh. "Lets not get that confused with hatred."

"I don't hate her." Riley insisted. "I said I had a bad feeling about her, there's a difference." She took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "There's something off about her, Derek. I've finally started to trust my abilities, and something tells me she's bad news."

"She's harmless." Derek mumbled to himself, lying back down on his pillow.

"I'm going to have to watch her." Riley nodded. "I have to keep tabs on her."

"She's your teacher, Riley." He murmured. "You can't go snooping around her personal life."

Riley took a heavy breath, glancing back to Derek once more. "You're right." She bit at the skin around her cuticle viciously, side-eyeing Derek again and again."I can't do that. . . but _you_ can."

"What?" He scoffed, his eyes narrowing at her harsh silhouette. "You want me to spy on the English teacher?"

"Not _spy_." She rolled her eyes, stretching as she stood up from the bed. "Just-do a little digging. Find out a little bit about her. Her hobbies. The inner workings of her mind. Maybe see if she's a serial killer, okay? I don't know."

Derek frowned at her, a brow raising at her demand. "You're basically asking me to date her?"

"No one said anything about dating." Riley clarified. Her expression mirrored him, sitting back down beside Derek. "I mean, it's not like I'd want you to, but. . . maybe you can kind of seduce your way into whatever she's hiding."

"You're crazy." Derek hissed, tossing on a shirt as he rolled his way out of bed. "You're unbelievably crazy."

Riley sat, still perched on the edge of the mattress as she felt a wetness glaze over her eyes. She peered up at him through her lashes, her eyes pleading. "Derek," her breathing became rough, her voice hoarse. "This feeling is painful to ignore. It's a constant ebbing that never dulls. It's always on the back of my mind, and I can't fight it anymore. You said I needed to trust my instincts, but how can I when no one else believes me? I wouldn't be asking this much of you if it weren't important." His back was to her, his mind calculating. Derek's jaw squared, tightening his muscles to ease his tension. "I can't let her slip under the radar. Not when people are already dying." She stood up, coming to stand behind him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm willing to take every precaution needed to protect the people I love." Riley murmured. "Are you?"

While it had been Riley's idea, it did however turn into a mutual agreement. Derek didn't want to have her believe in any way that he didn't trust her judgement, no matter how bat-shit crazy her accusations sounded. He'd seen the frail brunette teacher with his own eyes. He'd seen her cower away at the sight of the Betas. He believed Ms. Blake was harmless. _"It's always the harmless ones." _Riley had stated as she packed her clothes into her single suitcase.

He sat by himself on the edge of his bed, watching as she packed away her belongings. She'd said in order for their spying to seem believable, it would make sense that they were broken up. Especially if Derek was ordered to get closer to Jennifer Blake. He didn't like the idea, especially since that meant limited contact with Riley. She zipped up her suitcase, standing to face him once more. Her delicate hands found the rigid plane of his chest. "It's not forever." Riley reminded him. She bent down, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "You trust me, don't you?"

Derek nodded, looking at their intertwined hands. He squeezed hers lightly. "I'm going to go to the school in the morning." He announced, standing up suddenly. "See if she's okay."

"Good." She nodded in approval. "Good plan."

"Will you be here when I come back?" He asked, turning to glance at her over his shoulder. His hands gripped his car keys tightly, hoping she'd nod.

"Probably not."

* * *

She wanted to believe that her decision was thorough, but even she knew there was a flaw brewing somewhere in the shadows of her carefully thought out plan. What if Derek was right, and her bad feeling about the teacher was simply just a heated, unpleasant feeling instead. What if there was no hidden agenda? Riley wanted to trust whatever gift she'd been given. The one that had directed her towards the Kanima and the master. The one that had lead her into seeing the flames of Derek childhood home through his own eyes. . .

What if her gift was just flawed, and made her assume the worst out of every situation?

_What if it wasn't?_

Riley had felt the gripping knot in her stomach the moment her eyes had landed on her. She'd felt uncomfortable in the direct stare of the English teacher because for some reason. . . they just felt so familiar. She shook her head as she knocked gently on the door. Riley looked down at her feet, her hand toying with the handle of her luggage. She let an overwhelmingly believable emotion sweep through her. She felt the haze of tears gather in her eyes when a pair of hazel ones opened the door.

Riley needed to pretend her fake emotions were real in order for her friends to assume the truth behind what she played out to be a broken heart. She faked the quiver on her lips, but didn't say anything. Stiles looked from her overfilled luggage and to her tear stricken eyes, and he understood immediately. His arms wound around her, pulling her to his chest. Nothing about her tearful expression made him assume anything but pure hurt.

Riley smiled lightly into his chest as he hugged her tighter, knowing her plan was fully capable of being thorough. She didn't even have to ask as he grabbed her suitcase, putting it at the foot of the stairs as he guided her into the kitchen. He sat with her at the counter, neither one speaking as he offered her a slice of pizza. She should have been too heart broken to eat, but they weren't really broken up, so she helped herself to two slices.

Maybe Stiles would pin her as an emotional eater.

The front door opened then, and the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall alerted Riley to the Sheriffs arrival. "Stiles?" He called.

"In here!" He called back, shoveling a third piece in between his hungry lips.

"Why is there a suitcase downstairs?" He asked, his eyes widening as he stepped into the kitchen. He noticed Riley sitting cross legged on the high-top chairs, her eyes red and saddened with fake sorrow. "Riley." John nodded towards her. He looked to his son, and back to her. "What's going on?"

"Dad-uh," Stiles looked to Riley apologetically, standing up to face his father. "Riley-uh, kind of has no where to stay, so I-uh. . . was hoping we could let her stay here."

John's jaw squared, his eyes shutting. Their voices were in a hushed whisper, undetectable to Riley's ears. "What happened with her apartment?"

"She moved out of there a little while ago." Stiles noted honestly. "She's been staying with Derek."

"Derek Hale?" John hissed, glancing to Riley apologetically at his small outburst. Stiles put a finger to his lips, trying to be sensitive.

"Yes, dad. _The _Derek Hale. She was living with him and they broke up." He gave his father a stern and hopeful look. "Listen, just let her stay here for a little while until she gets back on her feet. Please?"

John sighed, rubbing his jaw from the days exhaustion. He hadn't planned to come home to this kind of pressure. He nodded slightly to Stiles, looking to Riley once more with hopeful eyes. He'd always liked her, and what kind of person would he be to make her go somewhere else.

Stiles grinned, turning to give Riley a thumbs up.

"I can help pay for things." Riley assured John, but he was quick to shake his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but that's okay." He shrugged out of his jacket, grabbing a warm slice of pizza as he sat down in front of her. "You're a kid, you don't have to worry about living expenses here."

"Thank you." Riley nodded, her eyes appreciative. "I'll make this up to you."

"No need for that." John mumbled behind a mouthful of piping hot cheese. "The guest room is across the hall from Stiles." His eyes became stern then, his lips pursing. "Now listen here, I don't want any funny business."

"Dad!" Stiles whined, covering his face with embarrassed hands.

* * *

It was a strange thing to fall asleep in a room unfamiliar, yet Riley somehow found comfort in the blank, blue walls and the cushioned mattress that adorned her wrought iron bed frame. She slept quite dreamlessly, except for the crushing pressure of uncertainty that weighed her down each and every night. She was aware something wasn't right, and that feeling had followed her while she slept. Riley rolled to her side, the morning light ebbing it's way inside the parted white curtains. Her spine tingled with an unfamiliar sensation. The feeling of someone lurking. The feeling of someone _watching._

Her eyes squinted open, a silhouette hovering above her. She could make out the quilted pattern of a pillow clutched in the strong hands of her best friend. _Thwack. _Stiles rose the pillow high above his head, slamming it down until it connected with Riley's cheek. "Wake up!" He chimed, his perky attitude already wearing Riley thin. "Wake up! Wake up! _Wake up!"_

Riley fumed, grasping the pillow beneath her head as she chucked it at him, throwing him off guard as he fell into the wall behind him. "Five more minutes." She groaned, rolling back to her other side.

"Nuh-huh!" Stiles tisked, ripping the comforter away from her body. She whined at the loss, her hands covering her eyes in un-amusement. "We have cross-country training." He reminded her, his knees bouncing on her bed. "Wake up!"

She silently rethought if living with him was the best idea. She groaned, sitting up as she smacked his shoulder. "If you're going to do this each morning I will murder you." She warned, and Stiles grinned at her threat.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have a sister." Stiles piped, heading for the hallway. "Excuse me while I enjoy it!"

Riley dressed in a pair of thick-winter leggings, throwing on her hoodie as she packed her school clothes in her duffel bag. Stiles had failed to mention when he begged her to join the cross-country team, that training was at six in the morning. She joined Stiles in the kitchen, lazily taking a seat at the counter as she combed her hair with her fingers. Sheriff Stilinski had already left for the morning, taking on his duty to protect the town.

Stiles placed an ego waffle down in front of Riley, taking a seat opposite of her as he spread a glob of peanut butter over his breakfast. "So," He began, swallowing the lodge in his throat. "After you went to sleep last night, Scott called me." Riley rose a brow to his notation, soaking up the puddle of syrup on her plate. "He was at work last night when one of his customers went missing."

"Missing?" Riley sighed. Her pink lips turning down at the corner. "You think it's another sacrifice?"

"Not just any sacrifice." Stiles hummed around another mouthful. "A human-_virgin _sacrifice." He shook his head, nibbling on the end of his fork. "All of them so far were virgins. I just don't understand why the Alpha's are doing this."

"What if it's not the Alpha's?" Riley suggested, unscrewing the cap off her bottle of water. "What if this has nothing to do with them?"

"Who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles hissed. "Sorry, I meant _slitting_ throats."

"That's not very werewolf like." Riley pointed out. "Unless they're trying to be poetic or some shit?"

"My bet is still on the Alpha's."

* * *

The morning was brisk and bright, the air crisp and clean as she followed the cross-country team out to the trail behind the school. She walked alone, still clearly able to hear Stiles' early morning laughter a few feet behind. She stopped at the trail, stretching her legs as everyone else readied themselves for the two-mile run. She reached her palms to the floor, allowing her muscles to give in. Isaac stopped beside her, bending down to tie his shoes. He smirked at her. "Morning." His teeth peaked behind his thin lips.

"Hey," Riley stood up, stretching her hips as the prepared themselves in silence. As far as Isaac was aware, Riley and Derek had broken up, and as much as he hated having her be a distraction to his Alpha, he missed her living with him already. She could sense the tension as Isaac suddenly went rigid, his body still bent to his feet as his hands gripped his shoe laces violently. Two bodies passed by Riley on either side. Two twin boys she'd recognised from passing in the halls on occasion. They continued walking by, their solid bodies stepping in synchronization as they headed for the front of the start line.

Riley's brows furrowed as a deep rumble barely sounded from Isaac's lips as he stood up. She gripped his wrist, stopping him as he took a step forward. "Isaac?" Riley tried to draw him back to her. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed in their direction, his features twisted into an accusing scowl. "It's _them_." He snarled, breaking his connection with her. "They are the ones who chased me and the girl the night I found Boyd and Erica."

"The Alpha pack-?" She couldn't finish her sentence, the blaring echo of the coaches whistle whining as the students began their run. She could see the twins tack off in a dead sprint at the head of the group. Isaac took off after them, leaving Riley no reaction time as her eyes desperately searched for Scott. He'd seen the confrontation, nodding his head as he took off after the raging Beta.

She followed after, her legs pressing her further and faster into the autumn leaves as she tried to catch up. Stiles caught pace with her, his eyes questioning as Riley tried to keep Scott's form in her sight. "The twins." Riley heaved between rugged breaths, her dead sprint still rubbing her legs raw. "The _twins_ are Alpha's."

She didn't have to look at Stiles to see the part in his lips and the furrow of his brow. His pace slowed, stopping suddenly as the passing kids continued running. Riley stopped, frustrated that she'd lost Scott in the flurry of racing teenagers. "They're the ones killing people." Stiles squared his jaw, his breaths slowing as he looked to Riley. "But they aren't alone." He noted. "Derek said there's a whole pack of them."

"We have to find them," Riley nodded in agreement. "Before they find us."

Riley craned her neck when a sudden scream bounded off the tree tops. Her joints froze in the chilly air, her gaze falling to Stiles as the sound of commotion rumbled just ahead. They started off in a dead sprint again and Riley prayed that Isaac hadn't gotten to the twins. A crowd had formed of the other runners, pushing their way forward as they came to face a tree. Riley felt the bile rise in her throat, turning her cheek into her own shoulder as she looked away.

A body was perched at the bottom, held up by a thin cord wrapped around the neck. The dried blood from the slit throat seeped down into the boys thin cotton shirt. "Another sacrifice." She heard herself whisper.

She saw the twins come up over the trail, pausing to look at the body displayed for everyone to see. She felt sick at the thought of them admiring their handy work. Scott and Isaac joined her and Stiles, still in one piece as they frowned at the body before them. "That's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked, looking to Scott.

"Get out of the way!" A voice yelled and Riley recognized it as Sheriff Stilinski. "Get back! Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence!" He demanded as his following deputies tried to dismantle the chaos.

Stiles went after his father, reminding him that this new death was exactly like the others that had formed within the past week. "You heard the man!" Coach Finstock whistled. "Nothing to see here! Get back to school! He was probably just a homeless kid." He tried to defend.

"Coach," Scott murmured. "He was a Senior. His name was Kyle."

The coach frowned, sighing into his palm as he turned back to the kids. "He wasn't on the team, was he?" He pressed, flinching as he looked back to the strangled face of the teenage boy. He didn't recognize him, but then again the Coach wasn't very attentive.

Riley felt her stomach drop when a cry sounded from a petite blonde as she stormed onto the crime scene. "Kyle!" She cried, her eyes full of tears as she looked on at the mangled body of her boyfriend. "Oh, God!"

Riley turned away then, putting a hand on Isaac as they began to follow the trail back up the hill. She swallowed the grievance in her throat, biting her lip. "Did anyone else notice the way the twins looked at the body?"

"Like they had no idea what happened." Scott noted.

"No," Isaac growled. "They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote," Stiles reminded them. "Am I the only one seeing the lack of werewolf-atude in these murders?

"It can't be a coincidence that people start dying when they suddenly show up." Riley breathed, still trying to keep her breakfast down. She closed her eyes but all she could see was blood. She took a hallow breath and all she could smell was _blood_.

"I'm starting to believe it's not them." Stiles admitted. "What do you think, Scott?"

"I don't know yet." Scott shrugged, oddly silent about the whole situation.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles argued.

"Riley has a point." Scott noted, pursing his lips. "This can't be a coincidence, but seriously dude? Human sacrifices?" Scott rose a questioning brow.

"Scott," Stiles pressed. "Your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? And hair literally grows out of your cheeks and if I were to stab you right now, you'd magically heal. But you're telling me you have a hard time grasping human sacrifices?" He ranted.

Scott looked to Riley, shrugging lightly. "He's got a point too."

"I don't care what you think." Isaac interrupted. "The twins killed that kid and they killed the girl who saved me." He jaw snapped, his nostrils flaring. "And I'm going to kill them too."

Riley watched as Isaac stormed off, his words bounding off the hallow void in her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ease away the knot that crippled her from the inside out. "You okay?" Scott asked.

Riley shook her head, her skin prickling with the bad feeling that cradled her. "No," she dug her sneaker into the forest floor. "I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

* * *

The gut wrenching guilt twining itself in her chest made it hard to focus. It made it nearly unbearable to breath as she leaned against her locker in a tired haze. She let her eyes close, imagining that what she had witnessed this morning had somehow just been a dream. She felt the quiver of the locker next to her as Stiles put away his remaining text book. A deep sigh rumbled in his chest as a look of confusion crossed over his features. He looked distraught, tired and to be honest quite terrified.

"That didn't turn out as well as I hoped." He managed to say, crossing his arms over his chest as Riley stood up straight. A questioning brow rose over her tired eye lids. "You know what I said about the sacrifices being virgins?" Riley nodded before he could even finish his sentence. "I had to find out if that kid-Kyle was and. . ." He shook his head at the reminder of Kyle's girlfriend slapping him for being so insensitive. "He _wasn't._"

"But he had a three fold death." Riley acknowledged. Stiles nodded, heading down the hall as Riley followed beside him. "It has to be connected somehow."

"I get that." Stiles murmured. He paused in front of a locker suddenly. A bouquet of flowers, candles and photographs as a memorial for the recently sacrificed Senior. "I need to find the connection. And soon, before someone else is murdered."

A hand reach out in front of Riley, the nimble fingers pinning a card to the frame of Kyle's locker. Riley looked up at the face, the brown eyes sad and unsure as he let a moment of peace wash over him. "You knew him, Boyd?" She hadn't seen the Beta since the morning he'd tried to kill her, but she held no hatred towards the werewolf. Boyd looked down in sadness, his squared jaw quivering lightly. He nodded once, his own thoughts a growing burden and he struggled to maintain composure of everything he'd endured the past few months.

"I didn't know you were back at school?" Stiles murmured, appreciating the boys return.

"I would have told you," Boyd shrugged. "But were not actually friends." Stiles pursed his lips, scratching the back of his neck as Boyd looked back to Riley. "Kyle and I were in Junior ROTC together."

"So you two _were_ friends?" Stiles pressed, hoping maybe Boyd could answer a few questions about Kyle, hoping to help him understand why the Senior was targeted as a sacrifice.

"I only had one friend." Boyd frowned. "_She's_ dead too."

He turned away then, heading back down the hall with slumped shoulders. Riley watched his retreating form with saddened eyes, biting the inside of her cheek in distress. "We need to find the pattern." Riley reminded him suddenly.

"I'm on it." He noted. "My only option is to ask the person who seems to always have the answers." He gripped his car keys from his pocket, fidgeting with them lightly. "Deaton."

* * *

The progression of the day seemed to get worse as Riley approached Scott and Isaac just before their English class. The boys seemed on edge, their lips pursed in anger and vengeance. "Whats wrong?" Riley asked with caution.

"The twins." Isaac sneered, his eyebrows curved into a vicious angle. "They're getting on my last nerve."

"Both of ours." Scott added. "They locked Isaac and Allison in a supply closet." He began ticking off his fingers. "Got Isaac lunch detention and now they're going after Lydia."

Riley bit her lip at the list of things the Alphas had done in just a few short hours. "Are you going to do something about it?" Riley asked, raising a brow to the two boys.

"Already on it." Scott smirked, turning once a familiar brunette approached them. Allison's smirk mirrored his, her wrist twirling in the air as she wielded a wrench.

"Game time." She smiled excitedly.

She didn't go with them as they stalked out the doors to the parking lot, but she already knew the plan. She went to sixth hour in preparation. She sat at the teachers desk, her own nerves wracking through her as the twins took a seat at the back of the classroom. Their eyes acknowledged her, knowing she wasn't a real threat, but her participation with Scott and Isaac marked her as an enemy. She ignored the pang in her chest as Ms. Blake entered the classroom. She smiled sweetly and innocently in Riley's direction, and the bad feeling that lurked within the curve of her lips made Riley twitch in distaste.

Scott entered the classroom then, his expression void of anything that would give away the plan. He sat beside the Alpha's, turning in his chair as he grinned wildly. Riley took note of Allison seated not too far from him, the seat where Isaac usually sat became vacant. Scott shuffled into his bag, pulling out a sliver of metal as he layed it on his desk. "That looks pretty important." Scott said bravely, gaining the attention of the twins. He pulled out another detached part from the twins motorcycles, twirling it between his fingers. "I don't even know what this does?" He smirked.

Riley watched the confused expressions of the twins until it dawned on them. Their precious motorcycles had been tampered with. One of them shot up from their desk, heading for the hallway in a heated tantrum. "Aiden, don't!" His brother insisted.

Scott smiled to Riley, his eyes glimmering with relief that came with revenge. Riley smiled then too when the sudden sound of a motor running echoed off the metal lockers in the hallway just outside. Ms. Blake frowned, watching as the second twin rose from his seat. "Ethan class has started." She warned, and narrowed her eyes when he rushed past her.

Blake followed him out as Riley rose to her feet. She met with Scott and Allison as the entire class filed outside of the classroom to investigate the commotion. The sleek black motorcycle sat in the hallway as Aiden protectively held it steady. Isaac had gotten his revenge and it sure tasted sweet.

He'd rode the bike into the school, knowing Aiden would be blamed for it. "You realize this will result in a suspension?" Ms. Blake growled at the boy.

The class filed back inside as the teacher escorted Aiden to the Principles office. Riley took her seat again, pleased with the outcome of the Alpha. She pulled out her math homework, deciding to get a head start on it. She chewed on the end of her pencil as minutes past by, her foot bouncing nervously against the tile floor. She kept her eyes down as Scott and Allison spoke quietly in the back of the classroom. The students chatter buzzing loudly like a beehive, making it almost unbearable to concentrate.

The sudden ring of her phone beside her made her flinch, a deep breath forming on her lips as she squinted at the name on the caller ID. "Hey, Lydia." Riley held a hand to her ear in hopes of enhancing her hearing. Lydia's voice was hoarse, nearly a whisper as she spoke from the other end.

"I need your help."

She didn't expect it to be so easy to slip away from the confines of the buzzing classroom, but she managed. The concerned tone in Lydia's voice made her legs push faster as she headed for the music room. What was she doing there in the first place? The room was otherwise empty, save for the red head who stood frozen in a state of panic. "Lydia?" Riley sighed, going to stand beside her friend. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"He's gone." She whispered, her eyes tear stricken.

"Gone?" Riley questioned, grasping onto her quivering shoulders. "Whose gone?"

"The teacher." Lydia gulped. "He's missing."

Lydia broke free from Riley's grasp, heading for the piano in the corner of the room. She grabbed a lone cell phone from the chair. "This." Lydia shoved the phone towards Riley. "Listen to this."

A screen popped up as a video recording began to load. Riley pressed the play button, holding the phone to her ear.

"Recording piano part three." The music teacher had voiced. A melody began to play. Delicate and sweet as it hummed in Riley's ear. She listened to it for a few minutes, not understanding how this seemed to conclude the teacher was missing. She was about to protest to Lydia when a sudden shuffle sounded from the phone. A gasp rang clear through the speaker and the piano keys viciously echoed as if his hands had grabbed onto the keys for security.

"Stiles is on his way." Lydia frowned, grabbing the phone from Riley's frozen hands. She looked to her, accusing and unsure as Lydia rubbed at the back of her neck. "I don't know how I found this or. . ." She paused momentarily. "How I even found my way in here but this can't be a coincidence." Lydia tried to defend herself.

"I believe you." Riley assured her. "But you have no idea how you got here?"

"No." Lydia shook her head. She took a steady breath as she sat down on the piano bench. "When I found that dead body a few nights back. . ." She looked up to Riley with a slew of fresh tears. "I had no idea how I ended up at the pool. It's like something was guiding me, but I don't know what. This was exactly like that."

Riley put a comforting hand on her shoulder, wondering if maybe the lasting effects of resurrecting Peter were still happening. She didn't turn her back when she heard Stiles arrive with Deaton hot on his heels. Lydia played the same recording for them, and their own unsure questions lingered silently. "Can I get a copy of this?" Deaton asked Lydia, who nodded in response. Stiles was frantic as he searched the room for any clues or evidence.

"Hey, Doc!" Stiles called. "Any help would be, you know, _helpful_."

Deaton shook his head, his finger tapping his chin as he stood there deep in thought. Riley headed for the teachers desk, opening cabinets as she searched through paperwork and files. She pulled a picture frame out from the bottom of the drawer, and Deaton peaked at it from over her shoulder. "If these are truly sacrifices," Deaton mentioned. "Then each groupings of three would have it's own purpose. It's own type of power." He began to pace. "Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-"

"Wait?" Riley interrupted him. "Could a warrior be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely." Deaton nodded.

Riley looked to Stiles, her mind racing as she pieced together the new information. "Kyle-the kid that was sacrificed earlier was in ROTC with Boyd."

"That's gotta be it." Stiles agreed. "That's the pattern."

"If that's true than is Boyd a target?" Riley asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Possibly." Deaton nodded. "Someone should try to get him on the phone."

Riley nodded, fumbling with her own cell as she desperately tried to get a hold of the Beta. Her heart pounded with the realization that they just got him back home and safe, and he could possibly go missing again. "Lydia?" Stiles asked, his brows furrowing as she frowned at her hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She responded. "But I just remembered someone else with military connections." Riley hung up the phone when it went to voicemail three times. She became frustrated as she listened to Lydia's frantic voice. "_Mr. Harris_."

Riley was barely able to keep up with Lydia's long strides as they hurriedly made their way to the Chemistry teachers class room. Lydia was on a mission, and she felt as if she somehow already knew the outcome of what they would find.

How she knew that, she couldn't tell you.

"He's gone." Stiles breathed as he heaved open the classroom door. "Search for anything that could help." He stated.

Riley nodded, heading for the front of the room. Her eyes carefully scanned each and every square foot of the tile floor, looking for anything that could be used to find out where the teacher had gone. "This is just one of many possibilities." Deaton voiced. "He could have simply left for the day."

"I doubt he'd leave without this." Stiles held up the teachers briefcase. It had still been nestled between the wood desk and the chair.

Riley came to stand beside Stiles, narrowing down at the table before her. He'd left some partially graded tests in the center, his red grading pen still sat with the cap off. Her fingers skimmed the stark white paper, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, peaking over her shoulder.

"This test," Riley shook her head. She picked it up, showing it to everyone else. "Harris graded it _R_?"

"This ones an H." Stiles noted, picking up the test below the first one.

Deaton hands displayed the tests across the desk, his lips pursing. "Stiles, remember how I told you the Gaelic word for Druid is Wise Oak?" Stiles nodded to him. "It is sometimes said that if a Wise Oak went down the wrong path, it would be considered a _Dark Oak_." He pointed to each individual grade written across the tests, the letters forming out a word. "The Gaelic word for Dark Oak is _D-A-R-A-C-H_."

"Darach?" Riley breathed, her mind a jumbled mess. "So is that the person killing people? Did they take Mr. Harris?"

"I'm afraid so." Deaton nodded, his answer aimed at both questions.

* * *

Riley stood above a hot stove. The steam encouraging the small beads of sweat to collect in the corners of her temples. She wanted to thank Stiles and his father for allowing her to live there, and she was doing so by making them a homemade meal. It was something Stiles hadn't had in a while. Ever since his mother had passed away the microwave had become his best friend. Riley dipped her spoon into the pasta sauce, satisfied with the flavoring as she pulled out three plates to set the table. Stiles sat at the counter, twirling aimlessly in his seat.

"So if a Druid," Riley pulled out the garlic bread from the oven. "Is an Emissary, than the Darach had to have been one for a pack, right?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "But what pack? What happened that made it turn evil?" He tapped his fork against the counter, deep in thought as Riley continued prepping their dinner. "Why would it need to sacrifice Virgins and Warriors?"

"Smells good." Sheriff Stilinski murmured, his mouth salivating at the mere sight of marinated meatballs. Stiles pursed his lips, giving Riley a slight nod, knowing they'd finish this conversation when they were alone again.

"I hope you guys like spaghetti." Riley smiled at John, prepping his plate with pasta and sauce. She threw in an extra meatball as a slight hint of appreciation.

John didn't waste anytime as he dug in, and Riley smiled happily as she set Stiles' plate down before him. Their humming of approval sounded in her ears, clashing with the vicious sounds of their forks scraping against their plates. It had been a long time since she'd cooked for anyone but herself. She made a plate for her, sitting across from John and Stiles.

"So," Riley sighed, trying to make small talk. "Have you guys gotten any leads on Mr. Harris and the music teacher?"

John held up a finger as he chewed, he shook his head as a small frown lit his lips. "We didn't find them, but. . ." Riley twirled her spaghetti aimlessly on her fork, leaning closer as she waited for him to continue. "Remember that girl in the woods? Caitlyn?" Stiles and Riley nodded to one another, looking back to John. Caitlyn had been the girl camping when they had stopped Cora from tearing her to shreds. "We uh-We found her girlfriend."

"Wait-was she-" John nodded before Stiles could ask.

"Throat slashed, choked with a garotte, head bashed in." John murmured. Riley sighed, suddenly becoming sick as she looked at the plate in front of her. The boys continued eating, and she realized with sadness that them discussing things like this were so normal for them these days. The doorbell rang suddenly, and John assured them he'd answer it.

Stiles leaned close to Riley, not wanting his father to hear. "Caitlyn's girlfriend was a _virgin_." He noted. "That makes three."

"Didn't Deaton say each grouping of three served it's own purpose?" Riley asked. Stiles nodded when John came back into the dining room.

"Riley," he murmured. "It's-uh, it's for _you._"

She furrowed her brow at him as he sat back down. "Who is it?" She crumpled her napkin from her lap in her hand as she stood up. John shrugged, biting into the remains of his garlic bread. Riley headed for the front door, her own curiosity ebbing her forward. She approached slowly, just in case. John had left the door wide open, and all she could see were the lean legs of someone standing just before the thresh-hold of the house.

Her eyes narrowed at the tanned skin, skimming the length of the firm and feminine body. They zeroed in on the squared jaw, her brown hair hanging just below her collar bone. The pout lips were familiar, just like the bridge of the nose that lead to a pair of cold hazel eyes. Riley couldn't help herself as she threw herself at the figure. Her arms wound around the soft toned waist. The girl didn't budge, nor did she return the gesture. "I can't believe you're here!" Riley sighed, pulling away. She became confused at the shielded features the woman before her held. "Where the hell have you been?"

She hadn't seen her sister in years, and her lips trembled at seeing her standing before her so unexpectedly. Her sister didn't answer at first, her own eyes raking in Riley as well. She'd missed her too, but that wasn't why she was here. "What were you doing in Derek Hale's loft?" She spoke, her voice not like Riley had remembered it to be. It was harsh, cold and demanding.

A small scoff bubbled in Riley's throat. She could feel the tears that had gathered in surprised and happiness begin to fade as she rose an unsure brow. "Wha-_what_?" Riley stuttered.

Her sister crossed her arms over her chest, impatient as she began to tap her foot. "I'm here to advise you to steer clear of him." She wasn't here for the pleasantries of seeing Riley, no matter how much she had missed her.

Riley gulped back the bile that had risen in her throat. How had her sister known Derek? She ignored her advisement, raising an unsure palm. "How-how did you find me here?" She watched as her sister shook her head lightly, taking a deep breath as she began to back away. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't let herself become attached. "Wait!" Riley called as her sister began to retreat. She followed her form down to the sidewalk, pleading with her. "Wait! Stop!" She caught up with her, her hand grasping her sisters wrist. "You're just going to leave? All this time away and you're just going to leave again?"

Her sister frowned, her features hidden in the darkness of the night sky. "I'll be in town for a while." She assured Riley, turning her back as she continued down the darkened path. Riley scowled at her retreating form. Anger and sadness bubbling inside at the thought of her sister's unrecognizable attitude. She wiped away the few tears that threatened to spill, heading back into the house with uncertain feelings.

John washed his dish in the sink, by-passing Riley as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for dinner, kiddo."

Riley nodded, still frowning as she went to dump her own unfinished dinner. Stiles could see the tension in her shoulders. He could read the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, leaning against the counter beside her as she washed her dish. "Who was that?"

"My sister." Riley frowned.

"Your sister?" Stiles' brows rose. A smile teched across his lips slowly. "Good! That's great!" Riley shook her head at him. "Wh-why do I get the feeling this isn't good news?"

Riley rinsed her hands, turning to face him. "Something she said. I-I need. . ." She took a deep breath as she looked up to her best friend. "I need to see Derek."

"_Derek_?" Stiles sighed. "The guy you just broke up with? I don't think that's a good idea."

_Were not broken up_, Riley thought. She rolled her shoulders, her eyes pleading. "This is important." She noted, a strong sense of need forming in her eyes. Stiles could sense the urgency in her tone. He groaned, digging in his pockets as he handed a set of keys to her.

"Take the Jeep." He offered. "If anything happens, you call me." He thought of Riley as his sister, and he'd be damned if she came to him crying like she had the other night.

* * *

It felt odd for her to make her way up the fifteen flight of stairs. She hadn't been here in a few days, but the anticipation of seeing him rose something strange inside Riley. She approached the door to the loft, her ears straining at the sound of voices. "That was stupid of you." Derek's voice was low and angry.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." A hard voice hissed back.

Riley slowly pulled back the sliding door, her eyes finding Derek hunched over on his bed. His head turned to her, his expression heavy and painful. He didn't say anything as Riley walked inside sheepishly, her eyes finding Cora's as she kneeled to the ground, her hand viciously scrubbing the cement floor below her. A dark crimson stain puddled below Cora's towel. "What the fuck happened?" Riley growled, her feet picking up pace as she went to stand before the siblings. Her eyes roamed Derek's bare chest, a cloth held to his torso in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"The Alpha pack found us." Derek winced. Riley let her hand skim his shoulder blade, finding a second wound just opposite of his chest wound to his back. He'd been impaled.

"What did they want?" Riley gulped, her hands tenderly caressing his skin. She didn't care if they were suppose to act broken up, because the person she cared for sat in visible pain.

"They want him to join their pack." Cora voiced, still trying to clean up her own brothers blood. "They want him to kill his own and join them."

Derek frowned as Riley ran her finger along his eyebrow gently. "I wont do it." Derek felt like he needed to assure her. "But I can't risk anyone else getting hurt." His eyes were painful and pure as he looked to Riley. "You and Isaac are definite targets and I can't let anything happen." He winced again as he shifted his weight onto the bed. "Especially Isaac." He sighed. "I can't let him live here now that the Alpha's know where we are. They hurt him once. . . I can't let them hurt him again."

Riley nodded in understanding. Cora tossed her a clean warm wash cloth as she held it closely to Derek's back wound. "How'd it happen?" She wondered, scowling at the wound that had pierced straight through from his back to his stomach.

"The crazy bitch of the pack." Cora hissed. "I swear I'll kill her." She vowed.

"You think you can take on _Kali_?" Derek scoffed. "She's just as strong as Ennis."

Riley flinched at the name. Ennis had been the one to attack her just a month before. She bit her lip as she continued cleaning the wound, encouraging it to heal faster. She frowned suddenly, her hand freezing as she leaned forward to look at Derek's face. "Kali?" She breathed, and Derek nodded.

"She's the sadistic one of the pack." Derek's head was leaned forward, still distraught over how he was going to protect the people around him. He side glanced Riley, watching as her eyes narrowed in confusion and uncertainty. "What?" He begged. She bit her lip, shaking her head as she tried to connect the dots. She was unable to answer him, but everything now seemed to make sense.

She now understood why her sister, Kali, was in town.

* * *

**AN: IS ANYONE ELSE SHOCKED?**

**Did anyone else theorize that Kali was Riley's sister? I've had that planned since before I even started making this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, I appreciate all reviews and comments. I got a question a few days ago that I'd also like to address. Someone asked if when Ennis attacked Riley, did he sexually assualt her in any way? The answer is no. He simply left his scent and bruises so that Derek would know that it was him. It was a message to him that he was willing to hurt and kill whoever he needed to get back at him.**

**Riley sure does have a target on her back. . . and that target with only seem to grow!**

**What do you think is instore for Riley now that she has her sister back? Tell me your theories! Feel free to comment or PM me. Or you are always more than welcome to send me an ask on Tumblr! My username is HavenBoundinBeaconHills - I post daily teasers and sneak peeks of upcoming episodes as well!**

**Again, if you'd like to see more than please follow, review and subscribe to updates!**

**See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

There wasn't much sleep for Riley that night as she carelessly cried to herself until the early hours of the morning. Her sister had vanished when she was eighteen, only to show up unexpectedly at the age of twenty-four, Alpha and all. She knew what had to happen in order to become an Alpha, and the fact that her sister was labeled a murderer struck her in the worse way possible. Days passed and Riley's eyes would wander in hopes of finding that familiar face. Kali was a part of the pack that wanted her friends dead, and her boyfriend to be the one to kill them. They wanted him to join their gang in hopes of becoming stronger. Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden.

They were _all _murderers.

Riley woke up early Saturday morning, still unable to sleep properly through the night. She sat quietly at the kitchen counter, eating her toaster strudel with a look of pure distaste. John noticed her behavior, and shook it off as part of the break up she'd had with Derek. John Stilinski wasn't aware of the werewolf world, let alone Riley's murdering sister.

She carried her gym bag out to the Jeep, heading for the school with Stiles. Their early cross-country meets were the last thing she wanted to deal with, let alone have to sit on a bus for four hours. Stiles was silent most of the way to school, and he had his own reasoning for that. Something had happened the night before and it was something he, Scott, Isaac and Boyd had to keep from Riley for as long as possible. "So," Stiles yawned. "Still haven't heard from your sister?"

Riley shook her head, knowing she needed to figure out something soon. She couldn't let her sister continue on with her plan when it involved not only Derek, but her friends safety. "Nope." Riley popped, frowning as they pulled into a parking space.

"Look," Stiles cut the engine. "I know this is the last place you wanna be, but maybe some time away will help clear your head. I'm sure Derek will be fine." He lied.

The words tainted his mouth, making them taste bitter as he continued to spit comforting lies out at her. Derek wouldn't be fine. He would _never_ be fine. Not now. Not _ever. _Just last night, in the late hours of the evening Isaac had called him to inform him of what had happened. Derek had set out a plan to stop the Alpha's before they could hurt anyone else, and the plan had failed. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Cora, and Derek had shown up in an attempt to kill Deucalion. It had turned wrong when Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden had shown up unexpectedly. A fight had broken out, and a death had occured.

_Two deaths_, Stiles reminded himself.

Ennis and Derek had fallen off a platform, both of them landing with a muted thud a good four stories below. Neither one had woken up after that. He needed to keep this from Riley. He locked away the secret, hoping this wouldn't completely ruin her in every way he knew it would. He silently grabbed his duffel bag alongside Riley, heading for the huddled whispers of his friends.

Riley could feel a cryptic tension lace the air as Scott, Isaac and Boyd stood beside one another. Riley shook it off, knowing the things she felt currently were all because of her sister. "Hey." Riley piped, trying to feel peppy for the meet. She smiled, nudging Scott with fake enthusiasm. He winced, his shoulder slumping as he pretended to shake it off. "What's wrong?" Riley frowned, watching as Scott straightened out his denim jacket.

"No-nothing." He assured her.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle then. "All right, everyone on the bus. Let's go! Move it! Don't sass me, Greenberg! Let's go! We've got a big meet today and I don't want any of you ruining the satisfaction that winning gives me!"

Riley rolled her eyes, by-passing the coach as she heaved herself onto the bus. She sat about halfway down, waiting for Scott and Stiles to take a seat beside her. They didn't. They passed her by, taking the very last seat on the bus. She eyed them with confused eyes, then looked to the front as Boyd and Isaac sat just a few rows before her. Why were they ignoring her?

She frowned, looking down at her phone as she sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_She stepped off the bus in a heated daze. The neon sign clinging to the tattered, stucco building was a blur, the words not making sense as she lost her sense of self through the crowd of the cross-country team. Is was dark and cold, pulling her jacket closer to her shoulders as she searched for a familiar face. __She could feel a coil fuze inside her gut, wrenching and tugging as she clutched her sides. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, a sign that something was wrong._

_She continued to follow the crowd, following them until she caught sight of the coach. His eyes were hooded, his features expressionless. His hands trembled as they caught hers. "What doesn't kill us," Coach whispered. "Makes us kill _ourselves_."_

_His hands were cold, opening her palm as he placed a rigid item into her hand. She looked to it, a key hung between her fingertips. A sliver of plastic that read one-ninety-eight tied by a key chain._

_She frowned, looking up to see the coach gone._

_The hairs on her arms rose, her body quivering with something that frightened the deepest corners of her inner being. Her lungs heaved, her breaths short as her legs unwillingly carried her forward._

_Unwillingly forced her into the darkness she couldn't see coming._

* * *

The bus jolted to a sudden stop, flinging Riley forward as she fell into the seat before her. She squinted her eyes against the still heavy sun, hearing the groans of her fellow team. "What happened?" Riley yawned, waking up from the nap she hadn't planned on taking. She turned in her seat, watching as Scott and Stiles sat just a few rows behind. They tried not to make eye contact with her, still trying to figure out how they were going to break the news to her of what had happened the night before.

"Traffic jam." Stiles shrugged, his answer curt as he continued speaking in a low whisper with Scott. She checked her phone, her eyes widening at the fact that she'd been out cold for nearly two hours.

"I'm an empathetic vomiter!" Coach gaged. "You throw up, I will throw up right back on you!" She watched as Coach Finstock tried to soothe a car sick kid at the front of the bus.

Riley rubbed her eyes, shifting to the edge of her seat as she eyed the traffic line that stretched a few miles ahead. A few minutes passed by as she fidgeted with her phone, debating if she should text Derek or not. She hadn't seen him since the night she'd seen Kali and she was worried about how he was healing, and if the plan with Jennifer was still going as planned. She looked up again as the bus came to a sudden stop.

A figure to her left caught her eyes, finding the back of Boyd's head with ease. Her lips parted as a small gasp fell from her teeth. Boyd's hands were gripping the seat in front of him, his fingers pointed into rigid claws. His eyes glowered towards Ethan, the Alpha sitting just a few rows back. Riley stood suddenly, her legs shaking as she desperately tried to reach him before someone else noticed. She reached his seat, using her body to shield his form as she sat on the edge of the seat beside him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her hands capturing his to try an force his claws away. Boyd's lip twitched, looking to her as his eyes continued glowing a bright yellow. Riley looked to Isaac, hoping he'd help her contain him, but his expression mirrored the Beta beside him. "Boyd, stop it!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Boyd seethed, his eyes trailing Ethan once more. The Alpha sat beside a defenceless Danny, sweet and confident as he weasled his way onto the boys good side. "I'm going to kill him!" He repeated.

"Boyd," Riley said more firmly. Her hand squeezed his, but he wouldn't budge. "You need to-"

"Stop it!" Scott demanded, taking a seat across from them. He'd made his way forward as well, witnessing the wolf begin to phase. He leaned across the aisle, his eyes commanding. "What are you going to do? Kill him? Then what? What's your plan after that?"

"I don't care." Boyd growled.

"I do." Scott assured him.

"Whoa," Riley heard Isaac whisper. "You're still hurt." Isaac noticed, his eyes zeroing in on Scott. Riley followed his gaze, landing on a crimson stain tainting the white fabric of his cotton shirt. His denim jacket hid the wound well, but the pain in his eyes were easy to see.

"Scott," she murmured. Her hand reached out to touch his side. "What happened?" He pushed her hand away, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He lied. He looked back to Boyd and Isaac, ignoring Riley's questioning and worried gaze. "Give me a chance to figure out a plan that doesn't involve anyone else dying." Scott rose then once Boyd returned to himself. He stumbled his way back to Stiles, taking a seat with exhaustion.

_Doesn't involve anyone else dying_. . . Riley repeated mentally. "What does he mean?" She pressed, looking to the Betas for answers. Isaac looked down, a shameful glaze gathering in his eyes. He shrugged, clamping his lips to ensure he didn't let the fact that Derek had died slip through his mouth. Riley squared her jaw, biting her lip in annoyance as she stood up, making her way to the back as she took a seat in front of the two boys. "Why havent you healed?" She questioned, her eyes furrowed with concern.

Scott looked to Stiles, both of them still trying to keep the secret from her. "They're from an Alpha." Scott winced. "It just takes longer."

"Is it because of Ethan? Is that why Boyd wants to kill him?" She asked.

"Not exactly. . ." Scott trailed off, his eyes slipping closed.

"We need to get him help." Riley muttered, looking to Stiles. "He doesn't look too good. If we could at least get him off the bus."

Stiles nodded in agreement, raising his hand as the Coach continued to complain about the traffic jam. "Coach!" Stiles called. "There's a food exit about a mile up, maybe if we could stop-"

"Stilinski!" Coach cried. "Shut it! Seriously! This is a small bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him." Stiles growled, sinking into his seat. "He wont stop the bus." He sighed.

"Have you called Deaton?" Riley whispered, watching as Scott passed in and out of conciousness.

"Yeah. Like five times." He shook his head, frustrated. "He won't answer." He pulled his phone out suddenly. "That's it. I'm calling Allison and Lydia."

"How are they gonna help?" Riley questioned. "They're all the way back in Beacon Hills."

"No, they've been following us ever since we got off the freeway." Stiles noted.

Riley leaned over the seat as Stiles spoke with Allison. Her fingers gently stroked Scott's cheek, skimming his eyebrow, and running through his hair as she tried to soothe him. He groaned, leaning into the cool window to dull the ache. Riley frowned, wondering if the Alpha who did this was related to her. "We need to get him off the bus." Stiles hung up the phone, looking to Riley. "I told them Coach wont do it. . . but we have to keep trying." Stiles began to stand up, but she stopped him.

"Let me try." She suggested.

She stood up, her legs guiding her down the narrow aisle as she headed for the front of the bus. She stood next to the coach's seat, desperately needing to somehow make him agree to stop at the food exit. "Coach," Riley sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom." Her lips pouted, her eyes pleading as he turned to face her.

"Ha!" The coach laughed humorlessly. "Yeah? You and everybody else Haven. Take a seat." Riley scoffed at his dismissing tone, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Coach, I _really_ don't feel good. I feel sick." She raked her brain for an excuse as she clutched her stomach. "I'm having bad cramps."

"I lost a testicle and I didn't complain half as much as you." His eyes were stern. "Take. A. Seat. Haven."

Riley felt her nostrils flair, her skin prickling with anger at the uncaring man before her. She needed to do anything she could to stop the bus, because she knew something was deeply wrong with Scott. Riley fished her hand inside her jean pocket, holding up a delicately wrapped item. It was slim and frightening to any teenage boy. She twirled the tampon between two fingers, gaining the coaches attention once more.

"I have certain issues I need to deal with." She growled, her eyes heated and pleading.

"_Awe._ Gross." The coach gagged, waving her off. "I'd rather throw you in a rabid shark tank than miss this meet. Take. A. Seat."

"Dick." Riley spat, her head fuming as she stomped her way back to her seat. "No luck." She whispered apologetically to Stiles. "If Scott's not healing, we can't just sit here."

"I realize that." Stiles barked a little too harshly. "Thank you." He gave her an apologetic glance, knowing he didn't mean it to sound like it did. He ran an anxious palm over his jaw, taking a deep breath as he stood up again, knowing he had to do whatever he could to stop the bus. Riley took his seat beside Scott as Stiles made his way up to the coach. She clutched his hand, running a soothing thumb over his knuckles. The coach met Stiles half way, his eyes furious as he blew his whistle.

"Sit down, Stilinski!"

"Coach," Stiles tried to reason. "It's only five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" The blaring of coaches whistle interrupted him. "We've been on this thing for like, three hours and-" Coach Finstock shook his head, blaring his whistle again. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop" And again. "Being cooped up for hours isn't-" And again. "Our bladders aren't meant to hold-" And _again_. Riley could see Stiles' frame begin to tremble with aggravation. His nostrils flared, his skin becoming hot. "Would you let me talk?" Stiles growled, his eyes narrowing at the Coach. "Every time I-"

The whistle blew longer and harsher this time. "Get back in your seat Stilinski!" Coach Finstock yelled back. Stiles temper bubbled, his hands balling into fists.

"Okay!" Riley flinched at the sound, never hearing Stiles voice raise so loud. He turned on his heel, heading back for his seat.

"Jared," Coach continued speaking with the car sick boy a few rows ahead. "Keep your eyes on the horizon! The last thing I need is for you to vomit all over."

Stiles paused, his eyes meeting Riley's as a devious plan clicked inside his brain. She rose a brow, questioning him as she stayed seated beside Scott. Stiles had a plan, and he smirked just thinking about it. He traveled back up the aisle, his face expressing concern as he put a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Hey, buddy." Stiles grinned. "How you doin'?"

The poor boy sat huddled into himself, his pale face drenched with sweat. His black, thick framed glasses fogged up with each deep, tortured breath he took. He shook his head, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. He swallowed back the bile, taking another deep easy breath. He'd always suffered on long road trips.

Stiles took a seat beside him, a safe distance away with a slight smirk still etched on his lips. "Hey, _Jared_." Stiles began. His plan now was to make the poor boy throw up before they passed the exit for the rest stop. He raked his brain for disgusting facts he could feed him. "Did you know that an average person swallows about five insects while asleep?" Jared closed his eyes, his cheeks puffing out as he shook his head, trying to hold down his vomit. "Interesting, huh? Also, your body normally ingest's less than a liter of urine while swimming in a pool. But thats just for an hour. . . imagine swimming in there for three! Hey! You're on the swim team, right? Wow. I bet you've ingested a whole lot of-"

"Stop." Jared's voice was hoarse, his stomach rumbling with viscious waves of puke. "_Please_."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, sure. Okay. Yeah, no problem." It was silent for a moment as he narrowed his eyes out the window, passing a sign that reminded the exit was coming up in just another mile. He pursed his lips into a thin line, raking his brain for the most profoundly disgusting thing he could think of. "On average, our hands come into indirect contact with about fifteen penises by touching doorknobs." Stiles blurted.

He watched the bead of sweat hover over Jared's lips as they parted. His reflexes fast as he stood up, dodging the puddle of puke just as Jared leaned over in his seat. Stiles smiled, his fist bumping the air as he shot Riley a thumbs up. The bus jerked, heading for the exit ramp as the hurling sounds escaping Jared's throat continued on. Riley frowned, holding her sleeve over her nose to block the smell. She was the type to vomit by just the scent.

"Am I good or what?" Stiles continued smiling as the bus pulled into the rest stop.

"Not exactly what I meant by making Coach stop the bus." Riley growled, holding in her own need to vomit. She carefully wrapped her arms around Scott, pulling him to his feet. The surrounding team bolted for the bus doors, trying to escape the smell as well.

Scott whimpered, his head lazily leaning to the side as he tried to walk. He supported himself on Riley, hoping his weight wouldn't burden her too bad. Riley was surprised to see Allison and Lydia waiting at the foot of the bus doors. They impatiently waited, following them as they headed for the mens room with Scott draped across Riley and Stiles.

"Sit him down." Allison instructed. Riley and Stiles leaned him gently against the bathroom wall, making sure he was steady before taking a step back. "Oh." Allison gulped, lifting up the blood stained shirt from Scott's torso. "_Oh my God_."

The two slash marks against his ribs sat open and unhealed. The normal crimson blood now began to turn black, the muscles of his abdomen clearly visible through the gashes. "Which Alpha did this?" Riley demanded, wondering if her sister that had suddenly appeared in Beacon Hills had anything to do with it.

"He said it was Ennis." Stiles frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" Riley breathed.

"Sorry." Scott sighed, a breathless whisper coming through partially parted lips. His eye lids were heavy, his forehead damp and clammy. Allison stood up suddenly, backing away from Scott as she turned to face Riley, Stiles, and Lydia.

"This shouldn't be happening." Allison squared her jaw, her eyes glassy. "I've seen him heal from far worse than this."

"What can we do?" Riley glanced back to Scott, his shoulders meekly moving with each shallow breath he breathed. "Call an ambulance? What if it's too late for that?"

"We gotta do something." Stiles felt the heavy wetness graze his eyes, watching as his friend lay motionless and hurting.

"What if it's just psychological?" Lydia shrugged a shoulder, speaking out loud for the first time. She watched as their eyes turned to her, questioningly and suspicious. "Somatoformic." Riley held up a hand, not sure what that word even meant. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Like. . . it's all in his head."

Allison and Lydia both looked to Stiles, knowing that Riley was still unaware of what had really happened last night. Scott wasn't allowing himself to heal because he felt guilty that Derek's death was his fault. "So, what do we do?" Riley questioned, uncomfortable with the others sharing glances without her. Lydia opened her purse hanging on her shoulder, digging through the pockets swiftly.

"Stitch him up." Lydia retrieved a pocket-sized sewing kit. "I'm serious." She defended, shoving the kit into Allison's hands. "Maybe all he needs is to believe it's healing."

Allison frowned down at the kit in her hands, looking to Scott with disbelief. "This could take a while." She spit, leaning down on her knees as she used the small scissors from the kit to cut away Scott's shirt. "He'll need another one." Allison held up the blood stained remains of cloth.

"On it!" Stiles nodded. "I don't like needles much anyway." He paused, heading for the door as he turned back to Allison. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes." Allison informed him. She pulled out the needle and thread as began to prep herself. "My father taught me."

"How fast can you do this?" Riley asked. "I mean-I mean the bus could leave." She eyed the continuous black blood that seeped from the wounds.

"I can make sure it doesn't." Lydia nodded.

Riley followed Lydia out, watching as she tried to distract the Coach. Riley headed for the bus with Stiles, holding her breath as they headed for the very back. The bus driver sat, perched on the seat with paper towels as he silently repeated how much he hated his job. "Do you really think he's not allowing himself to heal?" Riley asked, watching as Stiles dug through Scott's duffel bag, trying to find a fresh shirt. Stiles shrugged, still unsure what he should believe. He was oddly quiet as he continued digging, and RIley felt the uncomfortable tension. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Stiles said too quickly. He perked up, his head shaking as he repeated it. "No. No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. . ." Riley trailed off, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. "Everyone's just acting. . . weird." She paused, wondering if maybe Stiles felt the same tension from her as she did him. How could she demand no secrets when she was keeping some herself? "Well," Riley breathed. "There's something I haven't told _you_." Again, Stiles perked, his eyes accusing as he raked her sheepish expression. "Something I haven't told anyone." Stiles waited, shirt clutched in his frozen hand as he turned to face her. "Derek and I aren't really broken up." She confessed. Stiles felt a lump rise in his throat, knowing that she wasn't really heartbroken over a dead man. "I've been having weird feelings lately and we just thought it'd be a good idea to kind of. . . separate for a few days. I'm having him kind of. . . snoop around for me, I guess."

She felt ashamed, knowing she'd lied to her friend.

Stiles bit his lip, his hand gently grasping Riley's wrist as his eyes became apologetic. "Riley. . . there's something I have to tell you." He could feel his eyes well up, not for Derek's death, but for the pain he knew it would cause his friend. "Derek's -"

"Fight!" Riley winced at the sound, turning to glance out the window as a mob of kids gathered around. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Stiles couldn't finish his confession, watching as Riley narrowly made her way off the bus in a rush. He followed behind, pausing with shock as he and Riley watched Isaac's fist pumble into Ethan's jaw. Over and over and over again.

"I'll handle this." Riley assured Stiles. "Go make sure Scott's okay." He nodded, running off to the bathroom with the fresh shirt still gripped firmly in his palm. Riley made her way through the crowd, easing her way between teens who encouraged it and watched on without trying to help. "Isaac!" Riley called to him over the crowd, breaking free of the mob as she stood before the fight. Her breathing hitched at the sight of blood seeping from Ethan's nose. So easily the Alpha could defend himself, but to the public eye he couldn't use his strength. "Isaac! Stop!"

Riley reached an arm out, gripping his shoulder firmly. "Isaac!" She tried again. Her strength collecting in her wrist as she tried to yank him from above Ethan. "Enough!" He paused momentarily, rolling his shoulder as he shook her off, his arm pushing her away before laying into Ethan's cheek with satisfaction. She stumbled back as she ran into a solid chest. The olive tone of Boyd stood prominently behind her as she tried to gain his attention. "Boyd! Make him stop!" He smirked, his eyes reeling in unlimited satisfaction at the sound of Isaac's fist pounding against the soft flesh of Ethan's jaw line. "Boyd!"

She took a step forward, trying to reach for Isaac again when he grasped her wrist, stopping her. In a way Boyd didn't want her to get hurt, but in the sick, sadistic light that reflected in his eyes, he didn't want her to stop it either. This was his revenge. He was living vicariously through Isaac as his knuckles bruised with each satisfying punch. This was for his Alpha that had been killed. This was for his best friend who'd been murdered.

This was for himself, as he watched on.

"Isaac!" A voice roared, and both he and Riley looked up into the demanding eyes of Scott McCall. The poundings stopped. The crowd silenced as Isaac backed away from Ethan.

"All right. Shows over!" Coach noted. He waved his hands as the surrounding teens made their way back onto the bus. "You okay, Ethan?" Coach asked as Danny helped the boy to his feet.

Ethan wiped away the blood from his nose, his smile aimed at Isaac. "A little blood never hurt anybody."

"It's sort of a lot of blood." Danny commented, steadying the boy in his arms. Riley pursed her lips, wondering when Ethan and Danny had become a thing. She didn't like it. She didn't like that Danny was unknowingly associating himself intimately with an Alpha.

"I'm fine." Ethan assured, still smirking at the wolves before him. He turned then, heading for the bus with Danny by his side.

"Lahey." Coach summoned. "I should really expel you. . ." He turned, ensuring Ethan, Danny, and the other kids were out of earshot. He looked back at Isaac, his voice low and sarcastic. "But you're one of the better runners on the team, so I'm settling for lunch detention."

"Yes, Coach." Isaac nodded, heading for the buses with Boyd. Allison had an arm around Scott, following them as well. It was strange to see them together, because as of recently they had been broken up.

"Anyone else notice how Scott was able to make him stop?" Riley asked, walking beside Stiles and Lydia. Something else had to be happening since Derek kicked Isaac out of the loft.

"Great!" Coached groaned as Riley took a seat in front of Stiles and Lydia. "The meets been cancelled! All you little rascals call and let your parents know where headed to a hotel." Riley frowned down at her phone, considering texting Derek instead.

"I'm sorry." Isaac murmured to her over his shoulder. He sat before her with Boyd, his eyes a sickened twist between satisfaction and sorrow. "Sorry I pushed you."

"It's okay." Riley assured him, slumping in her seat as she got comfortable.

She layed quietly. listening to the banter of those around her as she struggled to fall asleep. "So the Darach," she overheard Lydia and Stiles talking. "Is the one doing all the sacrificing?"

"Yep." Stiles popped.

"You know," Lydia continued. "Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we've got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles noted. "Sounds like one hell of a fight."


	9. Chapter 9

The bus ride seemed to quiet down as the night grew denser. The cross country meet had been rescheduled due to weather issues in that particular county. It wasn't that Riley minded at all, but she much would have preferred sleeping in her own bed tonight. The chatter around her continued, low voices discussing frivolous topics. Scott had fallen asleep hours ago, and his surrounding friends had silenced themselves to ensure he'd get a few hours of rest. Stiles drummed his fingers against the back of Riley's seat, the vibration easing away the tense muscles that had become locked away in her own small frame.

A muted growl echoed inside her stomach, reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast, but she didn't feel much like eating with the reminder of Jared's puke fest from earlier. She sat up once the bus turned onto an unpaved road. The shift from pavement to gravel shook the bus, awaking the few teenagers who had managed to find sleep. "All right," Coach yawned, grabbing his own belongings. "Pick a sleeping buddy, and no, I don't mean _that_ kind of sleeping buddy." Coach clarified. "You sexual deviants. Off the bus! Let's go! Let's go! Move it, Greenberg!"

Riley ignored the coaches banter as she grabbed her duffel bag. Her legs were numb from sitting for six hours, groggily following behind the other students as she made her way off the bus steps. She squinted against the neon sign flashing _Glen Capri_. She stopped, waiting for the others as she took in the rusted and peeling walls of the hotel. The stucco texture made her wince, feeling a tight knot form in her core.

"I've seen worse." She heard a voice murmur. She turned to see Scott, a small smirk on his lips as he seemed to be feeling much better.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles scoffed.

"Again," Coach's voice buzzed over the crowd. "The meet has been pushed back until tomorrow. This was the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to allowing a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. Pair up! Choose wisely!"

Riley paused, her memory finding history repeating in the sway of students before her. Her legs moved on their own accord as people behind her continued walking. The coach held his hand out, each pair of students grabbing at something within his palm. No_, no, no, no, no, no_, Riley screamed internally. She reached Finstock, his hand dropping a silver key into her palm_. Please don't be one-ninety-eight_, she plead.

She opened it slowly, carefully as she peaked at the numbers on the key card. She felt the blood drain from her face, her skin ice over and her knees buckle. _One-ninety-eight_. "You look a little sick there, Haven." Coach taunted. "Were at an odd number so you'll be pairing up with Argent and Martin." He turned then, blowing his whistle to the crowd. "Sleep tight! Don't let the bed-bugs bite," he frowned at the poor quality of the hotel. "Because they just might!"

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Scott and Stiles walk past her, heading for the room without much of a second thought. Allison grasped the key from Riley's numb fingers. "You okay?"

"I don't like this place." Riley confessed, eying the bad vibes she could sense within the dirty, paint chipped walls. "I _really_ don't."

"I agree." Lydia took a stance beside Riley, her own feelings of uncertainty weighing her down. "It gives me the creeps."

"It's just for a night." Allison noted, nudging her head for the other girls to follow.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia murmured, walking in long strides with Riley as they followed Allison up the stairs.

Riley kept her dream to herself, hoping that the key cards number was the only coincidence. She ignored the hairs on the back of her neck. Just like she ignored the constant tugging of the knot that had coiled in the cavity of her chest. She let Allison remain in control of the key, not liking the way it made her feel. She stood a few feet back as she unlocked their door, just in case. It was a standard, double-occupacy room, with two beds and a bathroom.

Riley followed Lydia inside, placing her duffel on the floor. Lydia took the bed to the left, and Allison claimed the one on the right. She stood there, awkward and unsure as she scratched the back of her neck. "I should go see if the front office has an extra cot or someth-" She began.

"You can bunk with me." Lydia offered, a friendly smile on her mauve lips. "I don't mind." She continued as Allison headed for the restroom.

"I don't know, Lydia." Riley gave a sheepish smirk. "I'm kind of a cuddler."

"_Hmph_." Lydia scoffed. "Please, I'd be more offended if you _weren't_ a cuddler."

She patted Riley's shoulder, an offering of a friendship as she paced the room. Her slender finger running along the bed side table, frowning in disgust at the clump of dirt that had accumulated on her single digit. "These towels smell disgusting." Allison groaned, coming back from the bathroom. She'd removed her top layer of clothing, a sign that she'd been about to shower. "They smell like cigarette smoke."

"Hm." Lydia rose a brow, holding up a card from the desk. "It says it's a non-smoking room." She grabbed the towel from Allison's arms, heading for the bathroom as she collected the rest. "I'll see if we can get fresh ones."

Riley headed out as well, heading for Scott and Stiles' room a few doors down. She didn't bother knocking, hoping neither one were indecent. Her prayers answered as she walked inside, shutting the door behind her before hopping onto the bed opposite of Scott. "Sup?" Riley sighed, yawning into her fist.

"Nothing much," Stiles noted. "Just trying to figure out the pattern between the human sacrifices."

"The _usual."_ Scott followed up.

"Any luck?" Riley asked, her finger twining around a knotted section of hair.

"Yes!" Stiles barked. "Well, no. Not really. I have four suspects." He ignored the slight brow raise of both Riley and Scott. "It was originally ten, okay? Well, nine. . . I had Derek on there twice."

"Derek?" Riley rolled her eyes. "You really think Derek's slitting people's throats?"

"Whose number one?" Scott interrupted. "Harris?"

"Just because he's missing, doesn't mean he's dead!" Stiles defended.

"So, if he's not dead. . ." Riley shook her head in disbelief. "He's supposedly running around slitting throats too?"

"You know, you're kind of on the defensive tonight. _Sheesh._ Well, what if it's somebody else from the school? Remember Matt?"

"Kind of hard not to." Riley muttered.

"We had no idea he was the one killing people." Scott noted.

"Excuse me?" Stiles scoffed, continuously pacing the room before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "I called that from day one actually! I was serious. Deadly serious."

"Who are the other three?" Riley pressed, picking at her chipped nail polish as she silently continued to ignore the way the bad feelings rubbed the inside of her chest raw.

"Derek's sister, Cora." Stiles said confidently as he ignored another eye roll from Riley. "We know nothing about her, and she's Derek's sister. . ." He trailed off, figuring that was enough of an incentive. "Third one is your boss."

"Deaton?" Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't like the whole Obi-Won thing he's got going on." Stiles shrugged. "And my last one is Lydia." Stiles leaned back onto the bed, resting his head on Riley's knee. "She was completely possessed by Derek's uncle and she had no idea."

Scott nodded his head, leaning back onto his bed as he calculated which of those four could possibly be the one killing people. It was a long silence as they thought it out. "What's your opinion on Mrs. Blake?" Riley wondered aloud, knowing she hadn't spoken to the boys about her bad feelings quite yet.

"My honest opinion?" Stiles asked, looking up to Riley from her lap. She nodded in return. "She's _hot_."

"No." Riley shook her head, flicking the soft pad of his cheek. "Like, do you guys get a bad feeling about her?"

"Oh, I get a feeling about her." Stiles winked, silencing when Riley glared at him un-amused. "But other than pure attraction, no, I don't get any bad feelings about her."

"Why do you ask?" Scott asked, his eyes soft and his voice concerned.

She ran a frazzled hand through her hair, raising a timid shoulder. She didn't want to inform them of her feelings, just to be on the safe side. She already had Derek snooping for her, she didn't find it necessary to add another person to their watch out list. "Whose to say Harris is the only psychotic teacher at Beacon Hills?"

Scott nodded along with Stiles. "Point taken."

Another moment of prolonged silence coursed its way through the room. Each one individually coming up with their own list of people they thought had hidden agendas. Neither Derek, Cora, or Lydia were on Riley's.

Stiles continued lying in her lap, his face twisted in a disconcerting manner when he suddenly frowned. Hearing the slight gurgle of Riley's stomach, he stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat, you in?" He asked, grabbing his wallet from his duffel. "Want anything?" Stiles turned to Scott, who shook his head appreciatively.

Riley followed behind him silently, wrapping her arms around her torso as they headed down the flight of stairs. They passed by a room that Riley knew was Isaac's and Boyd's. "Actually," Riley paused. "I should probably see if they're okay." She pointed to the door behind her. "The fight and everything." She explained.

"Okay," Stiles nodded. "I'll get you a Reese's." He promised, continuing down towards the vending machine.

She watched Stiles turn the corner, disappearing in search of food. She headed for the door, clenching her fist into a tight ball as she softly tapped her knuckles against the door frame. "It's me." Riley called. "Just checking up on you." She knocked again, and this time the door opened slightly, revealing a small crack between the frame and the wood stained door. "Isaac?" She asked, pushing the door open slightly. "Boyd?"

It creaked, a dull sound against the slight background noise that sounded like static. Riley peaked through, her eyes scanning the dimly lit room. She spotted Isaac, his slender frame perched on the edge of his bed as he surfed through the channels on the T.V. They all came in fuzzy, each one noised with static. "Isaac?" Riley murmured, entering the room fully as she approached him. "Where's Boyd?" The bathroom light was turned off, the door open and the other bed was vacant. She stood beside him, her eyes watching him as he continued to flip through static. "Isaac?" Riley sighed, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes strained forward, his features expressionless as his thumb repeatedly hit _next channel _on the remote. "_Isaac_." Riley tried again, her palm collecting his rigid fingers in her own. She gently pulled the remote from his cold hands, her throat gulping down the knot lodged in her mouth.

He flinched suddenly, looking up at her with a dazed expression as she turned the T.V. off. "When did you get here?" He asked, his eyes scanning the darkened room. His eyes were wild, unsure, and fearful as he shivered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, her voice laced with concern as she put the back of her hand to his forehead. He didn't feel hot to her, just unmanageably cold. "You should sleep." Riley suggested, pushing his shoulder down as she pulled the covers back for him.

"I should-I should sleep." Isaac repeated, his lips parting as his teeth chattered. "I should sleep." He nodded.

Riley frowned at him, pulling the blanket up to his chin before patting his cheek. Hoping he'd feel better in the morning. She ran her hands along her arms as she headed back to her room, slightly on edge with worry about how Isaac was feeling. She debated even going back to her room, not sure if she wanted to spend the rest of the night listening to the girls bicker instead of sleep. She could go back to Scott and Stiles room, but a present feeling made her feel guilty.

She was already living with Stiles, and spending the majority of her time with him these days. She figured he'd want space. She figured he'd want his bro-time with Scott. She passed their door, heading for her own as she seeked comfort in the warm hotel room. "-but who commemorates with a framed number?" Riley heard Allison ask as she locked the door behind her. Riley eyed the two girls cautiously as Lydia ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"What's going on?" Riley asked, changing from her t-shirt into a sweater.

"I just went down to the office to get fresh towels and the older woman working is freaky as hell-that's what!" Lydia paced the room, her lower lip trembling with chaos. "There was a framed number on the wall, and when I asked about it, she told me it was the number of suicides that had been accomplished at this very hotel."

"Well, Lydia." Riley sat down, scratching her head nervously. "Everyone has different hobbies." She joked, trying to find humor after the long, stressful day they'd had. She could see the fear and pleading within Lydia's eyes as she sighed. "Really though? All suicides?"

"Yes." Lydia choked. "Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both barrels of a shotgun suicides." She shook her head, her lips clenched between her teeth as she took a steady breath. "I don't know about you guys, but me-" Lydia paused, her eyes widening and her joints locking. "Did you guys hear that?"

Riley looked to Allison, her brow furrowing as they both shook their heads. "Hear what?" Allison asked. Both her and Riley followed Lydia's line of eye-sight as she stared at the vent in the wall above Allisons bed.

"I don't know." Lydia whispered, stepping onto the mattress as she got closer to the vent. "You don't hear them talking?"

"Lydia, I don't hear anything." Riley stood up, standing at the foot of the bed as Lydia continued to narrow her eyes at the vent in the wall. She concentrated, hearing the faint whispers of a young man and woman in the room next door. _I'll chamber the round_, the young man assured. _One. Two. Three. _Lydia flinched suddenly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. "Lydia, what is it?" Riley asked, her hands catching her shoulders to still her shaking frame.

"You didn't hear that?" Lydia cried out, still in disbelief. "The people in the room next door just shot one another."

Riley looked to Allison, her eyes wide and cautious as Lydia suddenly bolted out onto the front porch. "Lydia!" Riley and Allison called after her, following her as she headed towards the room next door.

"Hello?" Lydia cried, trying to see if one of the couples would respond. She reached for the door handle, not bothering to knock as she hurried into the darkened room. "Hello?"

Riley found the light switch, turning it on slowly, squinting her eyes just in case a body were found. She didn't want to see anymore blood today than she already had. The light filled the room, her eyes scanning every inch as they came up empty. The only things to be seen were a cans of paint a plastic sheets covering the floor.

"Lydia?" Riley whispered, trying to be sensitive.

"It had to be here." Lydia stomped her foot, her head shaking with confusion. "It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, I mean-they sounded younger, but they were here!"

"I believe you." Allison assured her as Riley nodded in agreement.

"I swear I heard it. I heard everything they said, I promise!" Lydia ran her hands over her face, desperate and scared as she turned around. _Defeated._ "I think we need to leave."

"Okay," Allison agreed. "Lets go back to our roo-"

"No." Lydia corrected. "We need to leave this _hotel_."

"I agree." Riley rose a hand.

"But they were suicides." Allison noted. "Not murders. It's not like this place is haunted, right?" They headed back outside, standing there with disbelief as Riley shut the door to the room.

"Maybe it is." Lydia whispered to herself. "I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room."

"Maybe that's why they're renovating it." Riley sided with Lydia. "Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the walls."

"Maybe we should find out the whole story," Allison suggested, heading for the staircase. "Before we make assumptions."

Riley walked beside Lydia, keeping her hand on her as a sign of comfort as they followed Allison down to the first level of the hotel. She could feel the tremors rolling through her shoulders, a mix between her own gruesome knot forming in her chest, as well as Lydia's undeniable hatred for this place as well. She side glanced her friend, wondering how Lydia was hearing things that no one else could hear. Just like how Lydia was the one to find the dead bodies. . . She hugged her friend closer as they arrived at the front desk, frowning when a closed-sign clung to the window. "Well," Riley sighed. "There goes that plan."

Allison stared at the front desk, her eyes finding the framed number that Lydia had been speaking about. "Didn't you say it said one-ninety-eight?" She asked, turning to raise a brow to the increasingly confused red-head.

"It _did._" Lydia explained, taking a step forward with Riley in toe.

Riley found the framed number hanging on the back wall, a set of chills weaving through her bloodstream as she read a new number plastered to the wall. "Two-oh-one" Riley breathed.

"Does that mean there's been three more suicides?" Allison breathed, her face contorted into fear and uncertainty.

"Or three more are about to happen." Lydia sniffled, gulping down the lodge in her throat. Riley took an unsteady breath, looking to the two girls before her as they stared in shock at the ground.

"There's something I should tell you." Riley murmured. The girls looked to her, their suspicion ebbing as they watched her twirl the pearl ring on her finger over and over again. "Over the last few months I've been able to. . . sense things."

"You're a precognitive dreamer." Allison noted.

"Yeah-_wait!_ What? You guys know?" Riley demanded, her eyes wide and confused. She knew for a fact that she hadn't told them.

"Scott told me." Allison shrugged.

"And Stiles told _me_. . ." Lydia pursed her lips.

She rolled her eyes, of course the boys couldn't keep a secret. "That wasn't what you were going to tell us, was it?" Allison gathered, seeing the way her weight shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I had a dream on the way here." Riley gulped. "Usually when I have dreams like this, they have a tendency to end badly."

"What was the dream?" Lydia pressed, wondering if she wasn't the only one that heard voices. She took a step closer to Riley when she could sense the hesitation. "What was it?" She asked again.

"The number one-ninety-eight was significant," Riley noted. "But I'm more bothered by what Coach said to me in the dream." She shook her head, trying to remember it word for word. "Something like. . . _what doesn't kill us makes us kill ourselves_."

"What do you think it means?" Allison pressed.

"I don't know," Riley shrugged. "The bad feeling I keep getting is like something is. . . _lurking_. Like someone is _waiting _for things to go wrong. Like maybe they're trying to get inside people's minds so that they sacrifice themselves. It's a long-shot, but it's the only thing that makes sense to me."

"I knew I wasn't the only one who felt weird." Lydia breathed, grasping Riley's hand. "We need to leave."

They headed back for their room, still deliberately shaken by the three numbers that had seemed to appear within the lonesome hour. Riley's hands shook, her breathing harsh from each breath she took as the knot grew bigger and tighter in the cavity of her chest. It was dark, a glooming feeling that orbited around her heart. A signal to her that there was something more wrong than she could ever imagine.

"I'll see if Stiles can meet us at our room." Lydia mumbled as she stood silently in the middle of the hotel room. She texted him with numb fingers, her lip caught between her teeth with anxiety.

"Now that I think about it," Allison sat herself on her bed. "Scott was acting strange earlier. I mean-he wasn't himself." She shook her head as she recalled the memory. "When I was taking a shower, he showed up in the bathroom. He tried-he tried pulling the curtain back and then he snapped out of it. He didn't know where he was. . ." She trailed off.

The goosebumps trailing across her collarbone suggested that maybe Riley's incident with Isaac was not just a coincidence. "Same with Isaac," Riley murmured. "He kept flipping through static on the T.V. and wouldn't answer when I called his name. When he did snap out of it he was so. . . so_ confused_."

"Hey!" A voice boomed, breaking through the door frame a little out of breath. "I came as fast as I could, whats up?" Stiles closed the door behind him, wary of the worried expressions the girls before him wore.

"Has Scott been acting weird with you at all?" Allison asked. "Or said anything? He was acting strange earlier, and I've only seen him act like that on a full moon."

Stiles frowned nodding his head. "He's was a little off with me too." He admitted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets sheepishly. "But it was Boyd who was really off." Stiles peeked up through his lashes, trying to piece together the pattern. "I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See!" Lydia wailed. "It is the hotel! Now either we get our of here now, or. . ." Lydia turned for the bedside table, digging through the drawers as she retrieved a Bible. "One of you better learn how to do an exorcism."

"That's the pattern." Riley whispered suddenly. The motors in her mind spun, creating a connection with ease. "Three werewolves." She noted. "Scott, Boyd and Isaac. Three sacrifices that pushed the number from one-ninety-eight to two-oh-one."

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles wiped his jaw with a cold hand, his brow furrowing in fear for his friends.

"Exactly!" Lydia cried. "Now can we get the hell out of here now?"

Riley flinched when Stiles' hand suddenly reached out, he grabbed the Bible from Lydia's hands, his nimble fingers pulling out a newspaper clipping. "Hold on," Stiles whispered, reading through the article. "Twenty-eight year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read the title aloud.

"No," Riley's trembling hands grasped the book from Stiles. She held it by it's binding, shaking it as numerous clippings fell from it's pages. They scattered across the desk as Stiles tried to put them in order.

"They all mention room one-ninety-eight." Stiles breathed.

"That's our room number." Riley clarified, biting back the bile that eased it's way up her throat. She glanced around the room, noting how many suicides had taken place in the exact spot she'd been standing. "If every room has a Bible," she noted. "Each room could have the same articles."

"That's a beautiful thing." Stiles choked, taking a step back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Some Hotels leave a mint under the pillow. . . this ones leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that have happened."

"Lydia," Riley turned to face her. "What if the room next door has one about the couple you heard?" She watched as Lydia's eyes widened, her body tensing as she headed for the porch again, making her way next door to prove that the voices she'd heard were not imaginary.

She gripped the door handle, shoving hard as she tried to open it. "What?" Lydia breathed. "No! This was not locked before!" The others froze behind her, wondering who had locked the door within the small time frame.

"Forget it," Stiles waved his hand. "We need to get Boyd, Scott, and Isaac out of here."

He turned, heading for his room as the Riley and the girls continued to stand before the door. She brought her hand to her lips, biting at her cuticle as the anxiety and fear continued to consume her. A sharp buzzing suddenly sounded behind the door they stood in front of. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." Lydia prayed.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison noted.

Riley strained her hearing, her hand grasping the doorknob as the knot in her chest grew denser and darker. It throbbed painfully, beating harshly as it threatened to break the thin bones of her ribs. "Then why is it locked?" Riley growled, thrusting her weight into the door. The feeling she got sent shivers through her body, an ice cold chill burrowing in the pit of her stomach as it reminder her something was happening. The door wouldn't budge, sending her into a frenzy as she pulled back again, thrusting her weight into her side as she shoved the door open. She fell through the threshold, catching herself before hitting the floor as she looked before her. Her joints locked, her lip quivering as she watched the Alpha before her. Ethan stood with his torso exposed, his strong hands holding the saw as he lowered it to his skin.

"No!" Stiles gasped, his lean legs stumbling as he charged at Ethan. He firmly gripped his wrists tugging away the saw as he wrestled him for control. "Ethan! Stop it!" Stiles fought. He managed to rip it away from his grasp, tossing it to the side with a sigh of relief. The Alpha phased, his eyes turning red as he bared his teeth. His hands connected with Stiles chest, shoving him back as Stiles tripped over his own feet. He stumbled, falling face first above the handsaw that still ran face up.

Lydia was quick on her feet, unplugging the machine before Stiles could make contact. A shaky breath escaped his lips, rolling his eyes with relief as he sat up. Riley helped him stand, watching as Ethan's lips snarled, his claws forming as he continued to try an viciously tear away at his stomach. "Stop!" Riley commanded, heading for the Alpha alongside Allison and Stiles. Her delicate hands gripped at his claws, trying desperately to stop him from killing himself. "Ethan!" Riley growled, her footing tangling up with his as Stiles shoved the Alpha forward.

She fell back, narrowly missing the heated work lamp that ignited the room. Ethan wasn't as lucky as his hand shot out to catch himself, burning the soft flesh of his wrist. He yelped, his body weight falling onto of Riley as he phased back to himself. He stared down at the girl he hovered above, his brows furrowing with confusion as he sat up, looking to the others. "What just happened?" He hissed, rubbing away the burn in his hand.

"You tell us." Riley sat up, pushing Ethan off of her as she stood up weakly.

"I don't-I don't know." Ethan mumbled, shaking his head as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Allison called after him, the group following him down the flight of stairs. "You don't remember going up there?"

He shook his head as he continued heading back to his room. "Ethan!" Riley caught up to him. "You tried to kill yourself, you don't remember?"

He didn't answer as he continued down the stairs. "Ethan!" Lydia tried.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He growled, facing them with panic-stricken eyes. "I don't know how I ended up there, okay?"

"You could be a little more helpful, you know?" Stiles barked. "We did just save your life."

Ethan frowned, buttoning his shirt as he turned back on his heel, heading for his room. "Maybe you shouldn't have."

He disappeared around the stucco wall, heading back to the safety of his room and Danny. Riley stared in disbelief, wondering if Ethan really felt like that. He was an Alpha that had been a part of team who'd reaped havoc in her town, alongside her sister, and he'd felt that maybe they shouldn't have saved him. Riley bit her lip as she looked back to her friends. "What do we do now?" She voiced.

"I'll find Scott." Allison volunteered. "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of here." She sauntered up the stairs in search of Scott, leaving Riley, Stiles, and Lydia at the foot of the stairs in the parking lot.

They watched her figure disappear, still debating silently within themselves if what was really happening was real or not. Stiles looked to Lydia, peaking at her through his lashes as he compared their situation to one that had been eerily similar just a few months prior. "What?" Lydia groaned, annoyed with his glances. Her eyes studied him, watching as they turned from sympathetic to accusing. "No." Lydia growled, her feet stomping towards the center of the parking lot. She didn't like how his gaze made her feel guilty.

"I didn't want to say anything." Stiles assured her, his strides matching Riley's as they followed after her. "But lydia, everything were going through. . . we've kind of gone through something like this before."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, backing away to stand beside Lydia. Her hand hovering over her shoulder to ensure she felt comforted and not accused.

"Your birthday party," Stiles recalled, looking to Lydia. "The night you poisoned everyone with Wolfsbane."

"We all hallucinated." Riley remembered. It felt like so long ago. A time when her and Derek hadn't even acknowledged their feelings for one another. She looked to Lydia, her eyes apologetic as she sadly sided with Stiles.

Lydia bit her lip, the weight of guilt bowing her head as she fumed. She turned away from them, heading deeper into the parking lot. "Lydia!" Stiles called, chasing after her. "I'm sorry, okay? Were not trying to say you're the one trying to kill people. I just mean that maybe you're involved with making people want to kill themselves." Even Stiles flinched at his own comment, frowning at the way the words bittered his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that either."

"Lydia," Riley tried. "Were not against-"

"Sssh." Lydia suddenly turned to them, her slender finger held to her lips. "Do you hear that?"

"Not this again." Riley put her hands on her hips, raising a brow. "We don't hear anything."

Lydia froze, her eyes circulating the parking lot as she tried to find the source of noise. She took a step to her right, the noise growing louder. _I don't know what you want_, the voice cried.

"What do you hear?" Stiles asked, cautiously approaching the red-head.

Lydia gulped, taking another step until she hovered above a sewage drain. She frowned at the grate, shaking her head as she strained her ears. "I hear a bay crying." She confessed. She kneeled down above the grate, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. "I hear water running now." _It's time to sleep,_ the voice cooed. "No," Lydia whispered, her hands shaking as they covered her trembling lips. The crying began to die down, the voices of the mother continuing to soothe. "She's drowning the baby!" Lydia wailed, standing up suddenly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, turning to her friends as she connected the dots. "Someone's drowning!"

"Someone-_who_?" Riley choked. Her hands trembling with panic as Lydia brushed past her. She kept pace with her, Stiles on their heels as she stopped in front of a door. "This is Isaac's room." She noted. Stiles pushed the girls to the side, tilting his heel as he kicked in the door. His eyes scanned the room, finding the bathroom light on. Riley saw it first, pushing her way past Stiles as she headed for the bathtub, the tears gathering in her eyes before she even knew who was submerged. "Boyd!" Riley cried, noticing the safe that layed across his chest. It held him firmly and securely underwater. Stiles and Lydia's hands grasped at the safe, trying desperately to push it off of his stilled body. Riley's hands dove below the water, searching for the drain. "It's blocked." She whimpered, her fingers skimming over Boyd's expressionless features. Small air bubbles escaped his parted lips, his brown eyes still peeled back at the lids.

"What do we do?" Lydia wailed, pulling Stiles to his feet. The safe had been too heavy from them to move on their own. "How long can a werewolf hold their breath underwater?"

Riley continued to run her hands comfortingly over Boyd's cheek, remembering when she had drowned herself. Derek had once told her a werewolf could portion their air supply if they need to, and she hoped that Boyd was still breathing. "The heater." Riley suddenly whispered. "Remember Ethan snapped out of it when he fell on the heating lamp? It's heat. _Fire_."

"Heat does it." Stiles agreed. "We need fire."

"He's underwater." Lydia reminded, her hand tangled in her red locks viciously. "Wait!" She remembered. "The bus! It should have emergency road flares! They have their own oxidizer and they work underwater!"

Stiles legs carried him quickly, heading for the buses with long strides.

"Boyd." Riley breathed, cradling his face beneath the surface of the tub. She felt the tears gather, collecting on the tip of her chin as she stared into his lifeless eyes. "C'mon, Boyd." She pleaded, running her nails along his neck to urge him to wake up.

"I got em'!" Stiles called, his hands carrying a red stick. "What do I do?" He begged. "How do I do this?"

"The caps a match." Lydia instructed.

His shaking hands pried off the cap, grinding the tip of the flare against it furiously. It _didn't_ spark. "C'mon!" Stiles groaned, his hands continuing to ignite it.

"Stiles, hurry!" Lydia instructed, looking back to Boyd's body.

"I'm trying!" He croaked, his voice still trembling as Riley took notice of what was really happening. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. His breaths short and quick. She knew he had a history with panic attacks.

"_Stiles_," Riley whispered, standing up as her hands cradled his. "Breathe." He shook his head, trying to spark the flare.

"I can't-It wont light!" He cried, wiping his cheek on his hoodie.

Riley took the flare and cap from his trembling hands, her eyes sincere as she tried it herself. It didn't spark as she tried it over and over. _Please_, Riley begged. _Please, please, please, please. _She skimmed the cap once more, flinching at the sudden blaze that ignited at the tip of the flare. She froze, shocked by the heat as Stiles ripped it from her hands, submerging it beneath the water.

It bubbled, Boyd's feet twitched as the water became hot. unbearably hot. His hands gripped the safe, flinging it from his chest as he sat up from the tub. His teeth bare as he took in a much needed breath. Riley choked on her own sob as he phased back to himself, standing up from the tub as his body dripped hot water onto the tile floor. She grasped a towel from the hanger, wrapping it around his shoulders as she soothed his quivering frame. "Wha-what happened?" His fingers rubbing at his temples.

She guided him from the bathroom, sitting him on the bed as she used the towel to wipe away the dripping water that continued to seep from his skin. "We have to get them out of here." Riley gritted her teeth.

They nodded in unison as Stiles pulled out his phone. "We just need to find Scott and -"

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide once more.

A light whimper echoed off the wood paneled walls. Riley nodded. "I heard it." She assured. She left Boyd's side, gathering beside Stiles and Lydia as their eyes scanned the room.

"It's coming from the bed." Boyd croaked, pulling the towel tighter to his shivering body.

Lydia approached the vacant bed beside Boyd's, dropping to her knees slowly as she lifted the blanket the covered the bed frame. She gasped, yanking the sheet down as she scooted awat from the bed quickly. "It's Isaac." She whispered. Stiles, still holding the flare in his hand kneeled to the bed, Riley by his side as they pulled back the cover. He was huddled in the darkest corner, his face pale and slick as he cradled himself. His breathing was slow, his eyes void.

"Hey, Isaac." Stiles smiled. "I've got something for you."

He stuck his flared fist under the bed, stretching until he felt it come in contact with Isaac's chest. He yanked it back once the bed shook, a cry escaping the boys lips. Stiles stood, heading for the tub as he disposed of the flare. Riley took a deep breath, pulling the sheet back as she peeked into the darkness below it. She could see his frame, still trembling as he glared at her with heated yellow eyes. His lips parted, showing his fangs as he defended himself. "It's okay, Isaac." Riley whispered, her voice tender and soft. She stretched a hand out into the darkness, palm up in an offering. "It's okay." She repeated. Isaac shut his eyes, opening them to reveal the precious blue color she'd come to love. His hand slowly grasped hers as she helped him from beneath the bed. "You're okay." She assured him, sitting him down on the floor. Her hands cradled his, running her free hand through his hair.

"I don't-I don't know what happened." He cried, and Riley nodded. Shushing him as Allison finally appeared, shutting the door behind her.

"I couldn't find Scott." She murmured. "It's happening to him, isn't it? It has to be."

Stiles violently pulled up Scott's number on his phone, desperately trying to reach his best friend. _Where was he? What was happening to him? _"He won't answer." Stiles groaned, pacing the room as he continued to call and text his best friend.

"Riley," Lydia suddenly looked to her. "How does your gift work again?"

She shrugged. "It only happens when I'm asleep." Stiles paused, his eyes blankly staring at Riley as he calculated their next option.

"Couldn't you just. . ." Lydia waved her hands, frazzled as she tried to word her thoughts right. "Dream about where he is? Help us find him?"

"You expect me to fall asleep under this much pressure?" Riley hissed, standing up to face the expectant eyes of her friends. "It doesn't work like that. I can't choose my dreams."

"No," Stiles noted. He grasped her shoulder tightly. "But remember at Deaton's office, when he was testing his theory on Lucid Dreaming?" Riley nodded. "I doubt it can be that hard."

"I can't just fall asleep-" Riley's sentence was cut short when a sudden arm wrapped around her throat from behind. She choked, grasping at the slender wrist that tightened with each breath she took. They stood there, stunned and fearful as Allison put Riley in a sleep hold, restricting her breath until she passed out. Allison layed Riley's still body on the floor beside Isaac.

"What?" She asked, taking in everyone's accusing glare. "My father taught me."

"You realize she'll hate you more after this?" Isaac noted, pushing the hair from Riley's eyes. He checked her pulse, just to be sure. His finger curved at the edge of her throat, nodding to himself when he found the light, rhythmic _thump_ of her heart.

"She'll thank me if this works." Allison challenged.

"How _does_ this work, by the way?" Boyd asked from his perch on the bed.

"I'm-I don't know for sure." Stiles kneeled to the floor, straightening out her body with numb hands. Lydia bent to her knees, lifting Riley's head carefully as she placed it in her lap. "Deaton just told her to imagine things, so-"

"Well, the clocks ticking." Allison urged, waving her hands for him to hurry.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles acknowledged. "I have to be the only one who speaks, got it?" His eyes met everyone's in the room, each one nodding as they pressed their lips together silently. He took a deep breath, placing his hand on Riley's as he began. "Can you hear me?" He asked, his voice low and flat. _Yes, Riley whispered internally. She couldn't move her limbs, signaling to him that she was there. She was present. She sat in a white room. No doors. No windows. She huddled into herself, raising her head momentarily to glance into the bright light that was Stiles' voice._

"Okay, Riley." He pressed. "We need to find Scott. We need to find him fast, can you help me out with that?" Again, his eyes skimmed the length of her body, but couldn't see the signal she was giving him. _Yes, Riley agreed internally. She rose to her feet, still trapped in that white room as she began to pace, her hands always keeping a steady holding on the stark white walls._

"I want you to imagine Scott." Stiles instructed. "Imagine his face. Imagine the feeling he gives you when you see him. I want you to get a lock on that feeling. I need you to concentrate on it." _Riley nodded, continuing to pace as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the brightness. The happiness. The sunlight that seemed to travel with Scott McCall everywhere he went. She paused at the end of the room, turning to face the blue haze the seemed to hover above the floor behind her._

_She greeted it with a firm smile, knowing this was the aura that had embodied her friend. She took a step forward, her eyes sincere as she reached a hand out to it. It stayed in it's place, the blue haze tinting a shade darker. _"I need you to find him." Stiles repeated. _Her brow furrowed, taking another step towards the haze, only for it to darken again. She continued to walk forward, the color changing with each step she took, until finally, she stood before it. She reached her skeptical hand out, touching the cloudy mist that was now a midnight blue. It was gritty and light, cupping her hands as she continued to feel the brightness of the aura fade._

_The haze seemed to collect in her fingertips, seeping into her own skin until she could feel the embodiment thrive within her. She felt as if she could combust from the pureness and beauty that seemed to gather within her veins. __It faded, leaving a wound that seemed too dark to be anything associated with Scott. It was a painful ebbing as it pulsed in darkened streaks throughout her core. __She closed her eyes, only to open them when the bright room beneath her feet seemed to disappear. She found the black pavement threatening as her joints locked in place. Her eyes scanned the darkness, her face turning away at the strong smell that swirled in the air._

_She felt a thick wetness drip from her skin, pulling her hand to her face as she investigated the brown liquid. It burned her nostrils, hindered her breathing as she coughed out. _"Where is he?" Stiles' voice echoed. _She felt a flame gather in her hands, the burning sensation setting her a blaze. It engulfed her, the embers traveling through the liquid as it reached her chest, closing her eyes as she saw the school bus in the distance. _A greedy breath collected in her lungs as Riley sat up suddenly. Her surrounding friends flinched from her jolt, their eyes curious as she continued to breathe in enough air to calm herself.

"Did you see him?"

"What happened?"

"Where is he?"

The voices all jumbled together as she rubbed at her temples, slowing her breathing enough to speak. She coughed, the gasoline smell following her into her conscious state. "I was on fire." Riley blurted, silencing the questions echoing in the room. She coughed again as Stiles reached a hand out to her, helping her up as he tried to shield his emotions. "I saw the bus."

"Isn't there another flare on the bus?" Lydia pegged, looking between Stiles and Riley.

"Yeah." He nodded, letting go of Riley's frame. "There is."

Riley steadied herself, looking to Boyd and Isaac. "Stay here," she warned. "Keep an eye out for each other."

She didn't have to tell them twice, nodding at her as she followed Stiles, Lydia, and Allison back to the parking lot. Her mind was still hazed with a thick casing, making it hard to think properly. "Keep calling him," Stiles encouraged Lydia. "I'll get the second flare for when we finally find-"

"_Scott_." Riley whispered, her eyes scanning the parking lot as a single figure slumped heavily over a puddle. He rose to his feet, his steady hands igniting the second flare Stiles had needed. Scott's expression was saddened, his muscles lazy as he held the flare to his side. The familiar burn of the gasoline filled her lungs as she stumbled forward. Stiles was on her heel, his eyes gathering wetness as he watched his friend stand in the puddle of gas, a fire ignited in his own palm.

"Scott." Allison whispered, trying to snap him out of it.

"There's no hope." Scott's voice shook, tainted with complete and udder loss.

"What do you mean?" Allison begged. They had all gathered before their friend, their eyes bloodshot and hopeless as they watched on. "There's always hope."

"Not for me." Scott whispered hoarsely. "Not for _Derek_."

Riley's brows furrowed, taking a step toward Scott in confusion. Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from edging any closer. She didn't understand why Scott had called him out of all people. "Derek is not your fault." Allison spoke cautiously. "You know that."

Scott held the flare a little closer, his body soaked with the dripping gasoline as he shook his head. "Everytime I try an fight back, it just keeps getting worse." He peeked at his friends through wet lashes. "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting _killed_."

"Scott," Riley tried. Her own eyes welled up, the tears dripping from her cheeks as she broke away from Lydia's grasp. "You're a hero. You're not a murderer. It isn't your fault."

"You don't understand." Scott whispered, feeling comfort in the way the gas suffocated him slowly. He let the guilt eat at him, allowing the flame in his hand to burn his fingertips. "I killed him."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles stepped forward, standing beside Riley at the edge of the gasoline puddle. "This isn't you. This is someone in your head telling you to do this."

A humorless laugh escaped Scott's gutted throat. He shook his head, "What if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if doing this is the best thing I could possibly do for everyone else?"

"That's not true-" Stiles silenced Riley, grasping her hand with a firm squeeze.

"It all started that night," Scott croaked. "The night I got bitten." He looked up to Stiles with saddened eyes. "You remember how it use to be? You and me? We were-we were _nothing_." Scott hissed. "We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one." He bit his lip, tasting the gasoline as it seeped into a hot flame inside the roof of his mouth. "Maybe I should just be no one again."

"Scott," Stiles silenced him. "Just listen to me, okay?" Riley could feel his body tremble. She could see the wetness in his eyes as he watched his best friend degrade himself. "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone." Stiles choked on his own words, edging closer to the gas puddle. "Scott, you're my best friend. I need you. You're my _brother_. Stiles released Riley's hand, his body quaking with uncertainty and devotion as he looked into the eyes of the only brother he'd ever had. The only friend he'd had growing up. He squared his jaw as he stepped into the puddle with Scott. If he were to drop the flare, they'd both be set a blaze.

But for Stiles, it would have been worth it. He would die for the boy before him. He'd sacrifice everything in himself to save his friends, and he would face death with a smile if he knew for certain the ones he cared about wouldn't parish. "If you're-if _were_ going to do this," Stiles walked towards his friend, letting the soles of his shoes soak in the gasoline as he peered into Scott's eyes. "Then you're just going to have to take me with you."

He watched as the tears fell from Scott's eyes, mirroring him with his own as he sacrificed himself as well. Stiles' hand reach up, grasping the flare in Scott's hand with slow and deliberate movements. Scott choked, releasing it as Stiles held the flare away from them both, tossing it to the side as he reassuringly comforted his brother. Riley sighed with relief, wiping away her tears on her sleeve as she watched the exchange. A gust of wind blew, cleansing the impurity in the air as her hair whipped at her cheeks. Lydia grasped Riley's hand suddenly, squeezing it with rigid fingers as she watched the flare roll towards the gas."No!" Lydia hissed, running through the gas as she propelled herself onto Scott and Stiles. She took them down, sheltering their bodies with her own. Riley caught on, pinning herself ontop of an unsuspecting Allison as they collided with the pavement.

The gas caught flame momentarily, the heat brushing against Riley's feet. Tempted to travel further, hungry for the taste of burnt flesh as the flames raged, burning higher and brighter until they dissolved into angry embers. Dying out before hitting the cold pavement below. Riley peaked through the hair covering her face, submerged in darkness as the flames disappeared as if nothing had happened at all. She could hear the faint steps of someone approaching, looking up into the eyes of Isaac as he helped her off the ground. She looked to her friends, standing up without a scratch on them.

Allison's appreciative eyes as she silently thanked her for saving her life. Her eyes scanned the hotel, the night silent and continuous as if no one had heard the explosion. She wiped the smudged blood from her chin, having skinned it against the pavement. "We shouldn't go back inside." Allison noted.

They made a pact, quickly grabbing their things from their rooms as they promised to meet back at the bus in ten minutes. Scott showered, grabbing his bag as he and Stiles were the last to join the returning teens.

"We'll sleep on the bus," Stiles announced. "Everyone keeps and eye on everyone, got it?"

Riley found herself nod, making eye contact with Scott as she wrapped her arms around him. Thankful she still had the option to feel the warmth and brightness of his aura engulf her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn't have to say anything as she kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair like the annoying and lovable older sister Scott envisioned her to be. Isaac pried the bus doors open, heading inside as they made a single file line. Lydia was the last one, oddly quite as they shuffled onto the bus. "Are you okay?" Riley whispered to her, raking her fingertips along her shoulder blade in a comforting manner.

"I-I saw-I saw something." Lydia whispered back, her brows bridging as she gulped. "I saw something in the _flames_."

Riley nodded, too exhausted to believe her in that moment. She lead Lydia to the seat Allison rested in, making sure she felt safe and secure before heading a few rows back. She passed Scott and Stiles as they stretched themselves across the seats, eyes slipping closed with the days exhaustion. Isaac sat behind Stiles, huddled into himself in the corner of the seat, his eyes wide open as he glared out the darkened window. She sat beside him, easing him into a more comfortable position as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Everyone's okay." She whispered into his neck. He nodded, leaning his head onto hers as he allowed himself to rest as well.

Their friendship with one another was comforting throughout the cold and restless night.

* * *

_The building was darkened, a light blue hue reflected off the walls. . . the only source of light. It was cold, unbearably chilly as chaos broke out all around. The voices. The scrapping. The growls. The hissing. __It all echoed, overlapping each noise as it buzzed like a live wire through the soul. The bodies around her continued fighting, the faces of the Alpha's blurring in and out as the focus grew harder to handle. __She could see her sister, her bare feet grinding into the neck of Derek's little sister. __"Stop," Riley wanted to yell._

_Her voice lodged in her throat, creating a bubble of fear that grew denser and darker with each passing minute. The fighting continued, everyone's face becoming a blur as blood began covering the cement floors. __She peeked over her shoulder, still unable to move as she spotted a beloved face. __His features were contorted into an animatistic snarl, his eyes red and threatening as he defended himself against the bigger Alpha. Riley blinked her eyes momentarily, the skin across her body breaking out into chills as she opened them again. __She watched as Scott came into view, his rigid claw skimming against Ennis' calf, throwing him off balance as he stumbled towards the edge of a platform. She didn't feel sympathy for the Alpha. . . not until he grabbed ahold of Derek's shirt._

_Bringing him down with him._

_"No! she tried to cry out. Her lips parted as her eyes welled up. She watched as both of the men tipped over the platform, falling into the darkness the swallowed them whole._

_"He's dead," she heard them whispering. "He's dead."_

Riley awoke in a sweat, the sound of a whistle echoing in her ears. Her hands clamped over her head, trying to drown out the sound as Isaac sat up beside her. "I don't wanna know," Coach sighed after dropping the whistle to his chest. "I'm not interested in knowing what kind of sick and twisted sins you all accomplished, okay?" Coach eyed the teenagers who had slept on the bus. "So, shut it! And in case you missed the announcement. . . the meets been cancelled. Were heading home!"

Riley rubbed at her eyes as the other kids filed onto the bus. She squinted against the late morning sunlight. She looked to the boy beside her as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. The dream she'd had still playing in the back of her mind. "Hey, Coach!" She looked to see Lydia stand up from her seat. "Can I see this for a second?" She watched in confusion, leaning over the aisle as Lydia grabbed the whistle from around his neck. She covered the blow-hole, a muted ring echoing in the palm of her hand as she blew into it. Lydia pulled her hand away, her lips trembling as she revealed the purple dust inside her palm. "Wolfsbane." She whispered.

"Everytime the Coach blew the whistle," Stiles commented. "You, Boyd, and Isaac were all inhaling it."

"You were all poisoned by it." Riley took note, her voice groggy. "But who put it in there?"

She watched as Stiles gripped the whistle from Lydia's hands, tossing it out the window as the bus began to pull away. She drowned out the yelling as Finstock yelled at him, turning to look at Isaac as he continued on with his uncomfortable expression. "You okay?" She asked, and he simply nodded. She replayed the dream, connecting the dots as to what it really meant. "You dreamed it too, didn't you?" She accused. Her throat closed up, her chest constricting as she acknowledged his sheepish expression. "It _wasn't_ a dream." She hissed. "It was a memory, wasn't it?" He nodded, looking to her when he could sense the tears gathering in her eyes. She was able to piece it together, the way everyone hid everything from her. The way Scott mentioned no hope for Derek. "He's not dead." Riley choked, her frame quivering as she clenched his shirt. "Tell me he isn't dead."

"He's _not_ dead." A voice in front of her assured. She looked through clouded vision to Scott, his eyes honest and sincere as he nodded. "He's not dead. Ethan just confirmed that for me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She begged, still unsure if she was still dreaming or not.

He shrugged, unable to say for certain why he'd withheld the information from her. He knew how it'd effect her, and maybe he wanted to shield her away from the pain it would have undoubtedly caused her. She wiped away her eyes, turning to peek over her shoulder as she spotted Ethan sitting in the back of the bus with Danny. She stood, ignoring Isaac's protest as she took a seat beside him. Ethan seemed surprised and confused, turning his back on Danny as he faced her.

"He's alive?" Riley questioned, her eyes pleading for honesty. Ethan knew who she meant as he nodded, a sigh of relief from Riley's lips fanned his face.

"For how long, I can't tell you." Ethan stubbed. "He killed Ennis, which means either Derek has to join our pack, or Kali is going to go after him until he kills each and every one of his own." Riley squared her jaw, looking to Ethan glassy eyes.

"Did Kali-did Kali ever tell you guys about me?" She asked, her own curiousity ebbing.

Ethan's lips pressed into a firm line, his brows nudging together as he shook his head. "No." He murmured in a hushed whisper. "Why would she?"

"Because she's my sister." She whispered, heading back for her seat. The relief that overwhelmed her for Derek's safety pulsed rapidly though her bloodstream.

The anger for her sisters intentions set her chest a blaze.


End file.
